It All Started With A Kiss
by Cielito
Summary: John and Teyla discover a new planet. How will the rest of the team deal their mysterious dissapearance? Had to change this rating to an M for some sexual suggestions...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 Sanctuary_

_It all started with a kiss….A forbidden kiss. Now, he couldn't stop thinking about her…Teyla….From the moment he first laid eyes on her in her home planet of Athos, Col. John Sheppard knew there was an intoxicating attraction that he couldn't explain or control…However, when she agreed to be part of his team, he knew that there was a boundary that couldn't be broken or surpassed. Everything was going just fine; until he got infected with that virus...He lost all of his senses, all his reasoning, all of his controlled desires. It all came loose in just that one moment where he lost his thoughts and only his primal urges were in demand._

Now, three months later, he still couldn't shake the feelings….She was on his mind all the time, in the morning, afternoon, evenings, and even in his dreams…He cared for, loved, and desired this woman, but he knew he couldn't, he shouldn't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PS-P34 was a planet recently discovered by an Athosian who'd accidentally dialed a wrong address. He'd returned with news of a tropical lush planet with fruits, nuts, and grains that could supply Atlantis, and the Athosians with plenty of food, and supplies for the coming winter months when crops were diminishing. So, Sheppard and his team set out to explore this new planet with high hopes of it being an easy and relaxing mission.

Rodney was hesitant to come on the expedition seeing as how he had recently discovered a new area of Atlantis in the South Pier which had a massive lab with lots of interesting information to examine and test. However, Col. Sheppard insisted he accompany them due to his knowledge of biohazard waste which may be located in an area of the planet according to the information sent back by the MALP. There were also images of some Ancient ruins, which might indicate signs of a ZPM, which Rodney always insisted to be the only one with sufficient knowledge enough to handle such things. Reluctantly, he packed his equipment, and headed to see if there were any ZPM's on this newly discovered planet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual, Col. Sheppard piloted the Puddle Jumper with Teyla sitting next to him, Ronon behind Teyla, and Rodney muffling and complaining behind Sheppard. John gave a quick glance over to Teyla, who responded with a sweet smile on her face. Ronon was sitting quietly in the back quietly noticing their behavior towards one another and sensing a strong attraction between them. Amused by his own thoughts, he gave a slight chuckle to which Teyla quickly responded by straightening her head to look straight out the glass window of the Puddle Jumper while Sheppard called to Weir on his radio.

"Ready to take off".

Weir, who was already worried to see them go off world again, replied,

"Stay safe."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour had passed, and they were still in the Puddle Jumper, flying over the planet.

Excitedly Rodney was explaining to Ronon how he had successfully discovered the teleportation devices found in the West Pier of Atlantis. Poor Ronon had the disadvantage of listening to Rodney explain in lengthy detail all of his most recent scientific findings in Atlantis. Ronon looked like he was about to knock out the good old scientist when Col. Sheppard shouted,

"Incoming, everyone take cover!"

A massive power surge came directly towards the Puddle Jumper. It took all of Sheppard's piloting skills to avoid a direct collision with the ground below. Luckily he managed to safely land in a nearby lake that he spotted, but not before warning everyone that it wasn't going to be a smooth landing.

Teyla awoke first. Quickly she leaned over to Sheppard who slowly moved his arms and lifted his head in her direction.

"Teyla? You okay?" he asked as he slowly and painfully got up to check on her before he went to look at any damages to the Puddle Jumper.

"I am fine, Col. And you?" asked Teyla

"I'll live. How about you, Rodney? Still with us?"

He quickly turned around to face Rodney who was moaning and groaning in the background.

"Rodney?" he asked again while turning around to see him in his current state.

"I can't see anything! I think I got some permanent damage to my – "

"Rodney, maybe if you take off the sheet from your face, you would see better." Sheppard replied while taking up a sheet that had fallen on top of Rodney during the crash.

In the meantime, Teyla was helping Ronon whose disadvantage was his large body size, and had taken the brunt during the crash. He had smashed his head against the side of the wall, and was bleeding slightl. Teyla was trying to bandage his head. He had tried to convince Teyla that he didn't need any help, but she just yanked his head closer to her so she could bandage it and stop the bleeding.

Since their first meeting, Teyla felt a strong connection towards Ronon, and she felt the need to watch over him. She knew Ronon was capable of taking care of himself, but something inside of her told her that he also needed someone to watch over him, and care for him since he had been so alone all of these years with no one to offer any compassion to him. She knew that he needed to feel loved, and cared for if he were to ever fully emerge from his traumatizing and agonizing experience of running from the Wraith. Unconsciously, she had promised herself to be there for him, since she no one had been there for her after her father was taken by the Wraith. She vowed to watch over him, guard him, and see to it that he never felt alone, like she had once had not so long ago.

Ronon, on the other hand, felt a different connection. He still felt a bond forming between them; he felt it the first time he spoke with her while he held her and Sheppard captive. He thought not only was she beautiful, but she was a strong woman with a will to live and the spirit of a warrior. Like many of his prisoners or captives throughout his years while running from the Wraith, the women that he met were always weak and scared of him. Teyla was different. She was more like the women of his planet, warriors, strong in mind, body, and spirit. Women ready to face death with their eyes open, but at the same time willing to fight for their lives till the end. The women of Sateda were passionate and committed; women who were faithful till the end, always standing next to their partner, fighting alongside them as equals. He missed that. He missed his people, his friends, the touch and companionship of a passionate woman, a warrior, an equal the likes of which he had only seen in the Setian women; until now, until he'd found Teyla. Teyla brought him hope. Hope that perhaps all was not lost and that he may yet find a worthy partner, in Teyla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla carefully checked the rest of his body making sure there was no bleeding or lacerations. Once she was completely sure that he had no other major injury, she let him go.

"Are you sure I don't have any other injuries, cause I really feel something right around –" Ronon began with a grin on his face.

"Mind you, Ronon, I could very easily inflict some additional injuries if you wish." Teyla sarcastically replied.

"Alright everyone, we are here, so we might as well start heading out and do what we came here to do," John cried out as he moved out of the Puddle Jumper with a very grumpy and lethargic Rodney closely behind him.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? Were we not just almost killed by some massive energy force, and now you want to go out there and explore?" Rodney yelled impatiently at Sheppard.

"You don't have to come, Rodney. You can stay here and guard the Pudddle Jumper till we get back."

Sheppard replied without so much as even looking in Rodney's direction; he was already outside with his P-90 tightly held on his arm and unlocking the mechanism.

Teyla looked at Rodney and kept walking towards Sheppard. Ronon clumsily and purposefully tugged Rodney's shoulder, to which Rodney responded,

"Hey, watch where you're going, Chewie."

Ronon looked back with confusion and a bit of anger in his eyes.

"Just saying, be careful…scientists don't have the strong backbones that you have," Rodney confessed while leaving the Puddle Jumper and moving closer to Sheppard.

"Alright then…we have two options; check out the ruins or check out the perimeters for any signs of the foods that our Athosian friend mentioned." Sheppard told the rest of the team knowing fully well that he would make that decision regardless of what they thought.

"Well, if you ask me…" started Rodney.

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way, Rodney. Let's go to the ruins," Sheppard interrupted as he headed straight through the forest.

"Pilot fly-boys…think they know everything until they get themselves into a bind and then they come, and ask for the geeky scientist to save their –"

"R o d n e y, what's that you're saying?" Sheppard asked without even looking back at Rodney.

"Oh, nothing...Colonel, just making sure that I follow your lead."

Teyla and Ronon glanced at each other with grins on their faces.

Soon, they reached the ruins on top of a large mountain, just as the Athosian had described. Sheppard and Rodney discovered that the energy source came directly from the ruins and concluded that the ruins were part of some device built to automatically shoot down any unauthorized ships in the air. It appeared to have been there for thousands of years as evidenced to the lack of maintenance and the condition that it was in…Trees and bushes were already growing over the consoles, and the surroundings were beginning to penetrate and engulf the ruins, making it almost unnoticeable from just a short distance. They were surprised that even the Athosian was able to find such a place without venturing off by himself into this area. Sheppard made a note to himself to ask the Athosian personally what made him come to that area in the first place.

The ruins itself were far from typical. They were scattered in a large square area surrounded by a wall that protected it like a shield. There were many separate units among the walls. Each had its own tower no higher than four feet with florescent lights all around. The ruins seemed to have the shape of the stargate, but it was difficult to make out since you really needed to fly over it to actually see the shape. Rodney guessed that the purpose of these ruins had something to do with Ancient technology. Some of the symbols and writings on the consoles and walls around the ruins resembled that of others that they had found in Atlantis, but the team had no ideas as to their meaning or its interpretation.

Rodney kept looking around to see if he found any signs of a ZPM while Ronon surveyed the area making sure that they were not in any danger. Teyla ventured off into one of the towers that seemed to have a secret door. She noticed the writings and realized that they were similar to the writings on the walls in the cave back in her home of Athos. She called Col. Sheppard, and he came immediately to her side.

"Teyla, what's wrong?" he asked her with the usual soft tone that he unknowingly used only with her.

"Col. I have seen these markings before. They are similar to the ones in the cave that I showed you when we first met back in my home planet of Athos," Teyla explained with much curiosity in her voice.

"Hey, you're right. I do remember this same illustration that you showed me. How is it possible that we can find the exact same drawing here on a planet that you have never visited before?" he asked as he went around the tower observing every detailed that was engraved in it.

"I do not know Col, but I do know that these drawings pre-date thousands of years. Way back to when my people did not even exist. My father would tell me the tales of people similar to that of the Ancients who refused to ascend. They decided to stay behind and live a normal life. The only difference being that they would be immortals and would live forever in their own, Sanctuary, if you will, unable to be harmed by the Wraith or any other enemy in the Galaxy. These Ancients somehow found a way to shield themselves from everyone and everything in the galaxy. They lived on a planet protected completely by a special shield or force that they build which was unable to be seen or penetrated by any Wraith Hive or anyone else for that matter. But, there were always rumors among my people of those who would dare venture out and try to find this planet that was protected. It was believed that if you found it, the Ancients would grant you sanctuary, and you would be able to live with them, a life of immortality that was free of the influence of the Wraith,"

Teyla spoke while continuing to examine the mysterious tower. Sheppard looked at her in awe but was completely entranced by her words. She continued.

" I knew a few in my time. They left everything behind to venture on this deadly journey, but no one knows what happened to them for they never returned. It was believed, that if you found this planet, you could never leave, could never let your loved ones know whether you made it or not. In fact, the tale has never been confirmed to be more than just a tale. But, seeing these illustrations, just confirms that there are others who believe this story and I believe that this may hold the secrets to finding that planet."

She suddenly turned to look at Col. Sheppard straight in his eyes in which he jumped in surprise.

With much excitement in her voice, she continued.

"We could be free of the Wraith if we find this planet, Col.!"

Her excitement could be seen all over her face. Col. Sheppard just started at her in complete shock at her recent revelations. He loved to hear her tell stories about her people, but he knew that this was different, this was personal, this was very important to her. So, he used his words very carefully so as not to discourage her or upset her.

"Teyla, we all have tales that are told to us by our parents. I have so many of them that they would put you to sleep. But, we also know that not even the Ancients that ascended were able to escape the deadly Wraith. Right now, this is way beyond our comprehension. The best we can do is take some pictures of these writings and take them back to Atlantis. We can have people try and translate these to figure out if they have any significant meanings. Otherwise, this could just very well be coming from people that ventured away from your tribe and decided to continue with your traditions and customs along the way to remind them of your homeland. We do the same thing on Earth – We pass on our traditions and our customs to our children so that they can be passed on from generations to generations."

Sheppard spoke with such conviction and with his uncanny voice that he only used with Teyla, but Teyla was not listening to him. She was convinced that she had found something of much significance and importance to defeat the Wraith. Sheppard could sense her opposition. He wanted her to believe that what she had just confided to him was not absurd, but instead that it was something commonly done even among different planets. But this was not enough for Teyla.

She was sure she had found something of great value and importance for both the people of Atlantis and her people. She was not about to let Col. Sheppard convince her otherwise so quickly. Was this not the reason why she had joined Col. Sheppard's team, to find a way to defeat the Wraith, find hope, a future for her people and now also for him and for the people of Atlantis? Her people were counting on her. She was their leader. Now, she had left them, abandoned her life, her future, and risked her life so that they could have hope of a life without the fear and the threat of the Wraith. As much as she wanted them to, Sheppard and his people couldn't understand this. They had only experienced a life of fear from the Wraith for only one full year, and now, they had a way of going back home.

Her people didn't have that choice. They didn't have the option to rebuild their lives, or go back home like Sheppard and his people. So, she needed to pursue this… to find out the truth…If her childhood tales were true and this was a way of discovering a new planet that would grant them sanctuary, it was her responsibility to find it, and she had no time to argue with Sheppard. She knew that he would do everything in his power to stop her from placing herself in any kind of danger. She knew that his feelings for her were strong, though she was not certain as to exactly what he felt. She wasn't even sure of her own feelings towards him.

During his deadly conversion, he'd kissed her…a kiss that had completely changed her world. It drove her into feeling something that she had never felt before, and frankly didn't feel comfortable with. She knew that he was not thinking clearly and that he was not himself. Yet, a part of her felt that there was some of him in that kiss…and she was scared as to what it did to her own feeling, her own fears and desires. She had never let herself think of the Col. (or anyone else for that matter) in that way. She had a huge responsibility to her people, and she had no time for any type of romantic relationship. Not after what happened to Drek! He was the one chosen for her by her father. On the day that her father was taken by the Wraith, Drek had been hunting with him and was also taken. She did not love him, but then again, her people didn't choose for love…They chose a mate that would match their social status among their people... Drek was from a different tribe on another planet. The Athosians benefited from trading with these people. They wanted to make a serious commitment with them. What better way to unite these two dominant cultures than to have the future leader of the Athosians join in bondage with the future leader of the Dracats?

It was a perfect match. Her father knew it, and unwillingly, Teyla had agreed. But, time and the Wraith took their toll, and now she found herself without a chosen one, but she didn't care. She welcomed her new state. The people of Atlantis, John Sheppard, had given her a new opportunity, a way to escape from those traditions of her people, which she disapproved of, for a woman as soulful and passionate as she was. Col. Sheppard offered her a type of sanctuary, a haven away from the trials and tribulations that she sometimes found among her people. He had found her, and he had saved her. She was forever grateful and thankful to him. Yet, they were spending so much time together, so was she feeling something more than just respect and admiration for him? Was this a strong friendship or something more?

For the past several months after this Tantalus kiss, she had been asking herself all of these questions but getting very few answers…or just refusing to accept the answers. Now, in this particular situation, she knew that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. But she couldn't just let him stop her now, not when she was so close. This discovery could answer so many of her questions; could open so many new possibilities for her people, for the people of Atlantis, for John, and for her. It could mean a new future, a new beginning, a new life with new hope…the answer to the real feelings that increase with more emotions stirring in her since that kiss.

So, she ignored Sheppard's warning and continued to venture into the ruins and soon found a way to open the entry door to one of the towers. She felt the rush of her pulse quicken….knowing she knew she was right and she was not about to stop now. She had found a way to her sanctuary. The tale must be true.

Col. Sheppard noticed her moving closer to one of the towers and opening a door. He quickly rushed to her side to stop her from moving any further. He raised his voice with much concern in his tone,

"Teyla, don't…"

But, just as he was about to stop her, she disappeared from sight. He yelled out her name in despair,

"TEYLA!"

Not too far from where Teyla and John were standing, Rodney had overheard part of Teyla's childhood tale. He was slightly annoyed with Teyla's story of myths and Ancients and was moving closer to her to share his own opinion about the writings when he heard Sheppard call out her name and running to where she disappeared. Rodney quickened his pace towards her as well.

While on the other side, Ronon was walking towards Teyla. He had inspected the area several times and was confident that they were in no immediate threat, at least not coming from the woods. When he heard Sheppard yell Teyla's name, he started running in her direction.

Sheppard was now in the same spot where Teyla disappeared. He was still calling her name with desperation in his voice,

"TEYLA, TEYLA!"

No response. He touched the tower and mimicked her moves. And soon, he disappeared as well right before Rodney's eyes who froze in shock!

Sheppard had disappeared right in front of him. He was speechless and numb, but he moved no closer to the tower.

Ronon gasped as he reached Rodney and asked,

"Where are Teyla and Col. Sheppard?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Discoveries

Back in Atlantis, Dr. Elizabeth Weir was going over the latest reports from the off world missions. As usual, Sheppard was late with his report. Soon, she found herself thinking about him…wondering, seeking answers to her recently discovered feelings towards her First Officer in Command of Atlantis.

She knew how much he hated writing these reports. He was not very disciplined in the military ways when it came to following protocol. General O'Neill had explicitly warned her about Sheppard and his dealings with the military chain of command. And with something as simple as writing these reports, she often had found herself re-writing them for him without his knowledge, all to help Sheppard keep his current position. Stargate Command was overseeing this expedition, and now that the Daedalus regularly made trips back and forth between Earth and Atlantis. It was her responsibility to oversee everything that was sent to Stargate Command for General Landry's supervision.

She wanted everything to be perfect. She knew that Caldwell and others back in Stargate Command were looking over Sheppard's shoulder to find even the slightest opportunity to strip him of his title, so that Caldwell could take over Sheppard's position. She couldn't risk making any mistakes. She had come to respect and admire Col. Sheppard to the point in which she risked her own career and prestige to defend him. On their first trip back to Earth on the Daedalus, she met with the leaders of the Stargate Command and defiantly convinced them not only to promote Major Sheppard to Lt. Colonel Sheppard, but also to assign him as the new Commanding Officer of Atlantis.

Sheppard had his own way of doing things. He didn't take kindly to orders and usually did things his own way. If he were ever stationed in Stargate Command, he would have been relieved of his duties and probably stripped of his position for his abrupt way of following orders. But this past year, she had grown to understand him; granted they had their heated moments, but there has no doubt in her mind that Sheppard would do anything in his power to keep her and everyone else in Atlantis safe. She trusted him without reservation…He had earned her confidence, her respect and her friendship. Sometimes, she found herself gazing at him over his little sarcastic jokes, or his whimsical smile, or his tender caress when they would stand so close to each other. Many times she found herself daydreaming about him, but she would soon remember the absurdity and the complexity of something that could never be.

Yet, despite the obvious, once too many times, she found herself thinking about him, and worrying about him more than she knew she should. And this was one of those moments. Sitting in her office, all alone and in complete silence, she found herself pondering and entertaining the possibility of having more than just friendly thoughts about Col. John Sheppard. This really concerned her; just the thought made her tremble from head to toe. Was she falling in love with John Sheppard? NO! NEVER! That would be the end of her command of Atlantis. And right now, she could not risk her career, everything that she had worked and struggled for over any man! How could she? She didn't do it for Simon! Why should John Sheppard be any different?

_No, that's silly; I'm not in love with Col. Sheppard._ She chuckled under her breath; it's just that his witty sense of humor made her feel special, that's all…

What she didn't realize was that Major Lorne was staring at her after knocking on her door for permission to come in to speak with her. He had received no response but instead was watching a very different Dr. Weir laughing and mumbling something to herself.

'_Is she alright? Is she losing it?'_ Major Lorne thought with a confused and distraught look on his face.

He was there to inform Dr. Weir that Col. Sheppard's team had not radioed Atlantis at the scheduled check-in time an hour ago. Major Lorne remembered how concerned and distraught she was when they had vanished in their little encounter about a month ago with Lt. Ford and now he wanted to make sure she was aware of their recent lack of communication before she asked him directly.

"Oh, John…what am I going to do with you?" Elizabeth whispered under her breath with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Weir? I didn't quite hear what you just said," responded a very puzzled Major Lorne. He did in fact hear her, but chose to ignore it thinking, '_how the heck did she figure out about Col. Sheppard not communicating with Atlantis before he even told her?'_

Startled, but very composed, Dr. Weir stood up from her chair and looked straight into Major Lorne's eyes.

"Oh, Major, I didn't realize that you were standing there. Have you been there long? I must apologize, I'm a bit jittery, too much coffee." She hastily replied, wondering just how long Major Lorne had been watching her.

"Not long, Ma'am. I was just coming to inform you of Col. Sheppard's team. They were scheduled to radio Atlantis about an hour ago, and they have not made any contact. We have been trying to radio them, but no response yet. Would you like me to ready a team and search for them?"

Boy was he glad he finally got that off his chest.

Weir felt her pulse race and her face flush…but she maintained her composure. Determined not to let her emotions get in the way of her duties, she calmly replied,

"No, Major Lorne…that won't be necessary at this time. As you have said before, it is common for Sheppard and his team to wander and forget to contact us. Let's give them a couple more hours and then we will consider sending another team. This planet has already been visited by the Athosian Mala, and he assured us that there was no danger there. They are probably just taking their time at the ruins. Just keep watch, but contact me the minute they radio Atlantis."

Dr. Weir was pretty proud of how she handled this one. She was not sure what Major Lorne had seen or heard come out of her mouth, but she was certainly not going to give him any opportunities to question her recent behavior.

"Yes...Dr…"Major Lorne began to respond when Weir heard a voice through her ear comm.

It was Dr. Beckett calling her.

"Dr. Weir, Dr. Beckett here…I need you to come to my office immediately. I think I've just come across the cure to cancer. "Beckett sounded as excited as she'd ever heard him.

"WHAT did you just say? You found the cure to cancer? Dr. Beckett?" A very puzzled Weir was now looking at Major Lorne and detaching her earpiece away from her ear since Carson was speaking so loudly that even Major Lorne could hear him loud and clear.

"YES, come down here quickly! We have to inform Stargate Command so that we can get this tested back on Earth. Come down here now, lass…This is a major breakthrough in our history. All due to Atlantis!"

A now very excited and loud Beckett was yelling, and she could hear the sounds of cheering in the background coming from his lab.

"Alright, Carson. I'll be there in a minute. But, please wait until we can confirm all of this before we spread the news across Atlantis. We don't want to get any hopes up until we are absolutely sure about this. Dr. Weir out."

She looked at Major Lorne who was now staring at her with a mixture of confusion and excitement.

"Dr. Weir, if this is true, do you know what this could mean? For us, for mankind, for Atlantis?"

Major Lorne couldn't help himself from asking.

"Like I said to Beckett, Major, the ramifications of this are astronomical…but we need to handle this very carefully. I don't even know how he did this. So, let's keep this to ourselves, understood?" responded an enthusiastic, yet controlled Dr. Weir.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Major Lorne, positioning himself in attention as she walked passed him.

"But, yes, Major! This could be very significant for everyone. You go back and radio me the minute you hear from Col. Sheppard's team. If you don't hear from them in about two hours, get a team ready to go and search for them. Keep me posted."

She quickly walked out of her office feeling very excited about the new possible discovery from Beckett's lab, but still worried about the wherabouts of Sheppard and his team.


	3. Chapter 3

_I own none of the characters..I just simply like to make up things about them…so, please don't sue me!_

_I don't think that I thank my girls...ElectricTrekker aka SnoggingPicard and Witchblade…for taking the time to review my story…I love ya guys…_

_I want to thank everyone for taking the time to write such great reviews…You don't know how happy this makes me feel! _

_This chapter took me a long time…I have changed it so many times..and even before posting it, I made some changes…So, I do understand now, why people take their time to update…_

_It started as a short chapter…and now it can be its' own story! I really want your honest feedback on this..and if you are still interested in the rest of the story….I hope the next chapter will be up shortly and it shouldn't be as long…_

_Enjoy…_

**Chapter 3 Flashback**

John Sheppard had been unconscious for about one hour. He started waking up slowly, when suddenly he sat straight up, confused as to his whereabouts. He was lying on a mat inside a small tent. He looked at his surroundings very carefully while trying to remember the last events in his mind.

John didn't like the situation that he was in. He was unarmed, confused, and had no idea where he was or how he got there. He couldn't remember how he got to the tent. The last thing he remembered was Teyla disappearing through the door in the ruins, and following her. Then he'd woken up in the tent. That was it! Everything else was blank.

He noticed that the tent was similar to the ones the Athosians had back in Athos. It was a small tent with lots of hunting weapons, a distinctive smell of spices, and a strong scent of burning incense. He moved to stand up, but fell back on the mat feeling dizzy when suddenly he saw someone open the flap door of the tent. He stood up quickly feeling an adrenaline rush through his body, giving him the strength to stand up, but leaned a bit against the mat for support. With a stern look on his face, and a menacing tone in his voice, John asked the stranger,

"Finally! Would you kindly tell me where the rest of my team is? And also, where is my gear and my weapon?"

"If you are referring to the young female, then rest assured that she is fine and under good care," the stranger responded in a soft and respectful tone.

The stranger crossed his arms in a prayer-like manner, bowed in front of John, and continued,

"I am Donci. I mean you no harm. Your female friend is in a tent not far from here. She has not yet awakened. But we expect her to, very soon. Take…"

"Good! Then you wouldn't mind taking me to her!" John interrupted Donci in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Please, all of your questions will be answered in due time. First, you must compose yourself. You've had a long journey and you must gain back your strength. You are safe here. But, I am curious, where do you come from? What is the reason for your journey?" Donci was now just a few feet away from John.

John looked at Donci, who now stood in front of him, he then moved towards the entrance of the tent. He opened the flap holding it with one hand, and then turned to face Donci.

"I am Lt. Col. John Sheppard. And the woman you have in the other tent, as you say, is a member of my expedition team. Her name is Teyla Emmagan. We come from the city of the Ancients. Now, if you don't intend to harm us, then where are my things and why isn't my teammate here with me? Why separate us?" John snapped at the stranger.

"No one has come through the sacred passage in years. We are very interested in hearing your story. Your friend seemed to take the journey more harshly than you, so we had our wise mentor Lindia keep an eye on her in the meantime." Donci could sense John's frustration. John moved away from the door, moved closer to Donci, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Then I guess you won't mind taking me to see her, right now! Just lead the way!" John waved his hand pointing towards the door.

John was just inches away from Donci's face, both staring at each other as if trying to read each other's thoughts in silence.

He knew that this was probably not the best diplomatic way of approaching the situation, but he didn't care. He didn't trust this stranger. It was obvious that whatever happened to him and Teyla didn't happen to Rodney and Ronon. If anything the others were still back in the ruins or back in Atlantis. He knew that Ronon would take care of himself and Rodney. Right now what worried him most was Teyla. He would figure out the rest later.

Donci interrupted his thoughts.

"As I have assured you, you do not need to fear us. We are peaceful people. I will take you to see your friend, but you should really take a couple of minutes to rest a bit. You did not look very well when we found you in the temple. I will take you to see her very soon." Donci responded stepping away from John, heading for the mat on the floor where John was laying before. Donci was trying to get more answers from John in an attempt to find out more about him and Teyla.

"NO!" John replied in anger. "I'm fine. You will take me to see her right now!" And with this he stormed outside the tent and held the flap of the tent's door open for Donci to come out. Donci sighed and followed John.

Donci could sense the concern in Sheppard's voice and body language. He could see it in his face. This man was about to lose control very soon if he didn't take him to see his female friend, Teyla. He didn't understand why this man was so preoccupied. Did he not know where they were? Had they not planned for this journey? Was he unaware of what this place was? Did he and Teyla come here intentionally or unintentionally? There were too many questions in Donci's mind. He began to worry about the intentions of Col. Sheppard and Teyla. He must take this slow to find out as much as possible without giving them too much information. Yet, right now, he had to take him to see Teyla.

"Follow me, Col. Sheppard." John followed Donci, keeping a very close eye on the man's every move.

Donci was a smart man. His mind wandered to when he found John and Teyla. He was on his way to his usual walk through the temple when he saw two figures in front of the steps of the temple. As he cautiously moved closer, he saw the body of a small woman lying on top of the body of a man in a very peculiar position.

Teyla's body rested on John's chest while he had his arms wrapped around her. He assumed that John carried Teyla outside of the temple but somehow, sat down with Teyla still in his arms, and then collapsed on the steps unconscious. It could have been the heat, but most likely it was the result of the travel through the portal that exhausted them in the process. He had heard of this happening to others, yet it had been years since he had seen anyone travel through the portal. So, this must be _His woman. That had to be the only explanation. This must be his mate! After all, when Donci first saw her, he couldn't help but think of how breathtakingly beautiful she was! It had to be the reason for Col. Sheppard's erratic behavior! They had separated them, and now he was worried about her. Logical! He certainly would have reacted in a similar way if he had a mate like Teyla and did not know her whereabouts. Of course, why else would he act in such a way?_ He could understand this, so he quickened his steps.

As they were walking, John instinctively examined his surroundings. Curiously, he glanced at the sights before him. It was a beautiful place. There were about ten to fifteen tents in different shapes and sizes in a valley surrounded with high mountains overlooking a river with strong currents and a magnificent waterfall. If he wasn't so concerned about his current state, he would have thought he died and had gone to heaven.

As he followed Donci, he noticed a crowd of people just outside mulling about. They seemed to be commoners, simple people…yet there was something strange about them. They continued with their tasks, briefly staring at John, but quickly continued their work. They all seemed very happy for some strange reason. They didn't fear him. Things here just felt odd to him. He couldn't explain it or understand it. Perhaps, these people were overconfident, or perhaps they had a secret that allowed them to feel safe and secure like no other tribe or settlement he'd ever visited before. Teyla would be able to investigate more, he thought. She was really good at this. After all, she is the one that interacts with the natives every time they travel off-world. He shook his head to shake out his thoughts of Teyla, when Donci stopped in front of a tent where a little boy stood right at the entrance.

"Donci, I have waited for you by the river, but you did not show. Have you forgotten our lesson for today?" the little red head asked with a pout on his face.

"Yani, I have not forgotten our lesson. But at this time, I must decline. We have visitors that need tending and this is of great importance. You must go now and fetch the other children. I will meet with you during our evening feast. Go now and do not disturb us unless it is absolutely necessary. Do you understand?" Donci knelt down in front of the little boy and lifted up his chin so the boy could face him.

"Yes, Donci. Is this the stranger that everyone is talking about? Is he going to stay here with us? What about the female that came with him? Tollan told me she was just like Lindia! Is it true that they come from a far away galaxy? Maybe they know about mother? I promise – ", the boy was so excited that he just kept talking until Donci covered his mouth with his hand to refrain him from continuing.

"Now, Yani. You have a vivid imagination and a curious mind that many times gets you into mischievous deeds. Your questions will be answered in due time, but right now, Col. Sheppard has not seen his friend since his arrival, and you are interrupting me from allowing him to see her. You do not wish to see this warrior angry with you or me, do you?" Donci observed the boy.

"Oh, no, Donci." And then he turned to face John. "Col. Sheppard, please pardon my intrusion. I amYani."

John could not help but reply with a grin on his face. "Lt. Col. John Sheppard, at your service. Thanks for watching over Teyla. She means a great deal to…" he stopped, coughed, then continued, "She is a member of my team, and I will make sure to tell her to come and meet you. But, if you don't mind, right now, I just want to see her."

"THANKS! Lt. Col. John Sheppard." And the little boy turned around and with all his strength opened the flap of the tent, and stepped aside to allow John and Donci in the tent.

As John walked in the tent, he quickly turned around, smiled at the little red headed boy and told him, "You can call me Col. Sheppard." He winked at the boy who in turn gave him a big smile. And with this he went into the tent.

It was one of the larger tents compared to the others he had seen around the settlement. Donci stopped in the entrance of the tent and moved aside for John to move closer to the form of a body lying next to a mat.

He saw an elderly woman leaning over what he assumed was a woman's body. As he looked closer, he noticed that it was Teyla. He rushed to her side and stared at the woman in anger.

"What's wrong with her? What have you done to her? Teyla, Teyla…it's me." He looked at Teyla and touched her face. "Teyla you have to wake up." He was anxious and couldn't believe that her body lay there so still.

"Do not worry, John. She will be fine. Everyone responds differently when crossing over the portal. But eventually it will all pass, and she will wake up soon. I must say in all of my years, you two are the ones that have slept the longest. You must live a very strenuous life so your bodies must be relieved to finally get some real sleep." The woman spoke so softly and so candidly that John looked at her in awe.

"Do I know you? I don't remember telling you my name." He asked her.

"Oh, I assumed that you are John since that is the only name she has called out." The woman quickly answered John's question but never looked at him in the eyes.

He looked at her waiting for a different response. Something in him felt that she was not telling him the entire truth, as if she were hiding something. But he had no time for this right now. He looked back at Teyla and began to caress her face gently. Just when he was about to call her name again, Teyla moved.

"John!" she said very softly, " John…what…" and she opened her eyes and sprung up so quickly that she bumped her head with John's.

"OUCH! Teyla! Yeah, it's me. Are you alright?" John asked while rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, sorry, John…Col., did I hurt you?" Teyla asked with a confused face while gently rubbing her hand against his forehead where she had bumped him with her head. John closed his eyes to feel her gentle caress.

"I'm fine..." John began still enjoying her caress, when suddenly Teyla stood up with a bewildered look on her face.

I'm sor…where are we, Col.? Who are these people? What am I doing on this mat and in this tent? Where is Ronon? Dr. Mckay? THE RUINS!

Did we cross over? Did we…."

Teyla began to pant and breathe heavily while speaking when suddenly she started to feel dizzy. John quickly stood up right in front of her just in time to wrap his strong, yet soothing arms around her waist.

"Whoa! TEYLA!", John pulled her up tightening his grip around her waist and lifting her off her feet, just slightly, so he could see her face right in front of his. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Teyla, Take it easy…relax! I don't know too much myself. I just woke up a few minutes ago." John held her tightly against his chest and gave a big sigh of relief when she began to straighten herself up. He placed his head against her head, and their eyes met as if they could understand and hear each other's thoughts. She smiled.

"Now, lay down. Perhaps, Donci here and his friend will answer those questions," John gently began to help her sit back down on the mat when she resisted and started to stand up again.

"I am fine, Col. I do not intend to leave your side," She said as she began to push him aside to stand on her own; however, she wobbled again and had to resort to leaning against his chest for support. Taking advantage of their current position, John held her against his chest, moving her closer to him and spoke softly in her ear.

"You will be by my side as soon as you are feeling better. Right now, you need to rest. I am not going anywhere without you. Just sit back and let me figure out what is going on here." His forehead joined her foreheads they normally did in her Athosian sign of friendship. They remained in this position for a few seconds.

She knew he was worried about her. She could see it and sense it; she was not going to win this argument, so she smiled and allowed him to gently help her get back on the mat. He gave her a big grin. She trusted him with her life and knew she shouldn't worry. She was feeling very tired and queasy, so she rested her head against the pillows and waited to see how Col. Sheppard was going to handle this situation. Lindia held her hand and place some old fur blankets over Teyla's body. She turned around to speak to John.

"I am confused. Should I call you John or Col. Sheppard? I am Lindia, the oldest and the healer of our people. I guess you could say I am also the one they look to as a leader. My people are simple and we live in peace and harmony with one another. You are both safe and welcomed."

John stared at her with a stern look on his face. He couldn't figure out this woman's intention. Yet, he didn't feel that she or even Donci were people that he should be concerned with at the moment.

"You may call me Col. Sheppard, and you already know Teyla Emmagan."

"Well then, we will have plenty of time to get to know each other, but right now both of you must be starving. Teyla, do you feel like going for a walk?" Lindia asked.

"Yes, I am feeling better, Lindia. Thank you."

"Donci, get Yani in here. I know he is desperate to meet you, Teyla. He helped us carry you here. He has been watching over you ever since you got here."

Donci smiled and opened the flap door and instructed Yani to come in. The boy opened his eyes wide when he saw Teyla standing with the help of Col. Sheppard. He took a deep breath and came closer to Teyla who was now looking at the little boy with a smile on her face.

"So, Yani! You are the one that I need to thank for taking care of me?"

The boy nodded his head and did not take his eyes away from Teyla. His mouth was open but he appeared unable to speak.

"Yani, what happened to your tongue? You are never without words!" Donci smirked at the boy's expression. John hid a smile.

"Um, I am here only to serve you, ma'am." The little boy came closer to Teyla, raised his head and bowed in front of her with his hands crossed in front of his chest as in prayer.

"There is no need for that." Teyla gently raised his chin with her hands and gave him a smile and a wink. "I have a feeling that you and I will become very good friends." Teyla took his hand in hers and started walking towards the door. She stopped and looked at John.

"Do not worry, Col. Sheppard. No one can ever take your place in my heart." As she turned around with Yani, who was holding her hand tightly, John stared at her in amazement, his heart pounding with excitement at the recent words of affection from Teyla. He quickly followed Teyla and Yani. Lindia and Donci stared at each other for a second amused at the scene that they'd just witnessed.

Lindia could sense the strong bond between Sheppard and Teyla. She smiled as she put her head down. Donci, on the other hand, was just waiting for John to say something to him. He had overheard everything that he whispered in Teyla's ear, and knew that John would interrogate him.

Likewise, John had a feeling that he was not going to go anywhere anytime soon. He knew that this was going to be an interesting story to tell once he got back to Atlantis. He intended to get some answers from Donci. He had a feeling this was not going to be as easy as he would like it to be….however, the hardest part was over. Teyla was fine. He had seen her, heard her and felt her. Now, he had to get answers. He had to find a way to get back to Atlantis. But, he knew he had to take this slowly. He would ask Lindia and Donci when the time was right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Donci, you have not told me how we got here," John reminded Donci as they were sitting at a round table eating supper with the rest of the villagers. "The last thing that I remember was standing in front of a door in some old ruins right before Teyla disappeared."

"Well, we do not know how long you were lying there unconscious, but we found you on the footsteps of the temple holding Ms. Emmagan in your arms." John almost choked on his food while Teyla smiled in his direction. "You were completely unresponsive, so we brought you here. Ms. Emmagan's coloring was pale, so Lindia suggested that we bring her to her tent where she had sufficient herbs to help her recover quickly. You on the other hand just needed to rest," Donci explained.

"Then, I guess we owe you our thanks for saving our lives, but that still doesn't explain where we are or how we are missing most of our gear." John's tone was beginning to rise again.

Teyla interrupted, "Donci, what Col. Sheppard means to say is that back on our planet, our military officials get very upset when we do not come back with all of our equipment and believe me, you do not want to anger them."

John interrupted Teyla, "Or next thing you know, you thought you had some extra clips and oooops, sorry….forgot to refill your packs…no, good!" John glanced at Teyla with a wink. She rolled her eyes comically at his comment while Donci and Lindi glanced at each other almost to the point of breaking out in laughter.

Donci began, "Col. Sheppard. I can understand your frustration and your desire to have answers right away. However, many of your questions I have no answers to…no one here does. We are a very simple people that have lived in this land for centuries. This is our sacred home, and we want to maintain this way of life for many generations to come for our children and for our future. I am sorry but we have no knowledge of the whereabouts of the gear and weapons to which you refer." John stood up from his chair. Teyla's eyes opened wide with concern.

"Are you telling me that you have no idea where our gear is when you were the ones who found us and brought us here? Do you think that we're stupid?" John raised his voice even louder. There was complete silence in the room and everyone from the village was staring at John and waiting to see what would be the next move.

Donci stood up from his seat and calmly answered John.

"I do not think you understand. This is not your ordinary village or your ordinary people. We are here because our ancestors came looking for peace and a safe place away from all of the threats that other planets face even as we speak. We are traveling to the city of the Ancients hoping that they will grant us sanctions and allow us to pursue the next step to enlightenment. You are on the first step towards a journey to a perfect world full of harmony, peace, and away from the threat of the Wraith and any other threat out that is out there."

Teyla quickly stood up and grabbed John's arm. She turned to Lindia and Donci and addressed the rest of the villagers.

"We apologize for our intrusion. We are not here to question or hinder your way of life or your actions. We simply wish to understand how we arrived here. The last thing I remember is that I was with Col. Sheppard and two others from our team on a planet that was supposed to be rich with food for our people. When we arrived we came across some ruins which I believed to be similar to those described to me by my father in tales of a city that was protected by a shield where no threat of the Wraith could ever enter. My curiosity drove me closer to an opening which I touched, and the rest is unclear. The only thing I remember is waking up to see Col. Sheppard, Lindia, and you by my side." Teyla responded with much sincerity in her voice. Donci gazed at Teyla in complete admiration.

"Do not worry, Teyla. My people wish to help you in your journey or else we would have left you to die in the shadows of the temple. Yet, I …." John interrupted his words. He didn't like the way Donci was starting at Teyla. Not to mention that he could feel Teyla tense while Donci spoke to her.

"I have a little trouble believing your explanation as to our appearance. I have encountered other portals in my lifetime and I have heard of none that knock you unconscious. So, excuse me for wanting a bit more details. Anyways, thanks for the welcoming party but, Teyla and I need to leave. Our people must be worried and are probably looking for us, even as we speak. So, if you don't want your peaceful haven bombarded with military officers, I suggest you show us the way back to the temple and we will gladly be on our way out of your lives." John pushed his chair away and grabbed Teyla's hand, again. Teyla, on the other hand had something else in mind.

"Col. May I have a word with you, IN PRIVATE!" She let go his hand and started heading out the front door. "Please excuse us." Both Donci and Lindia nodded in agreement. A puzzled John had no choice but to follow Teyla.

"Col. I do not believe you understand. The tale is true. This is the city of refuge, the Sanctuary that I mentioned to you back in the ruins. We cannot leave without investigating more about this place. If Atlantis is compromised by the Wraith, we need to find out an Alpha Site for your people and mine. We cannot leave. We simp…"

"Teyla, I don't trust these people. We have no contact with Atlantis, and we don't know what happened to Rodney or Ronon, but you want us to do WHAT? Follow a childhood's fairy tale? No, we are going back to that temple right now and heading back to Atlantis. Once we figure out what happened to the rest of the team, we can brief Dr. Weir and decide what the next step, if any, we will take regarding this planet. But as of right now, my only concern is to contact Atlantis and make sure that you and the rest of the team is safe." John had calmed down, but he knew Teyla was not going to back off from this one that easily. Teyla stared at him in anger.

"Fine, you go ahead and contact Atlantis while I stay here and gather more information for both of our peoples. You may return…"

"TEYLA, I am not going to play that game with you again, like you did to me back in Orin's planet. You and I both know that we cannot stay here without first contacting Atlantis. Now, I am not going to argue this with you any longer. We are leaving together, and we are leaving, NOW! That is an order!"

John hated to speak to her like this, but he knew how stubborn she was. This was the only way to stop her from arguing with him. Back in Orin's planet, he let his emotions stand in the way of his responsibility to the people in Atlantis, Earth, the Athosians and Teyla, simply because she didn't want to leave and he would not leave without her.

This couldn't happen again. He was not going to give in this time. There was too much at stake. Yet, he was not about to leave her here either. If he had to carry her off her feet against her will, he was ready. But, he was not going to leave without her.

Teyla, on the other hand, felt a horrible knot on her stomach as her mind wandered back to that day in Orin's planet.

_Flashback_

_Teyla: Please, Major, give Orin more time._

_Sheppard: It he was able to get here, he'd be here by now. We've gotta get back._

_Teyla: Then go. I will stay and search in the daylight. You can return for me later._

_Sheppard: Can't do that._

_Teyla: I consider Orin as family, Major. I am sorry If you do not understand what that means. _

_Sheppard: I understand it, Teyla, but that's not the point._

_Teyla: With or without you, I am staying._

_Sheppard: You won't make it._

_Teyla: Then I ask that you stay as well-just a little longer. Allow something good to come out of this._

_Sheppard: Alright. We'll give him a little more time. _

They had almost lost their lives and compromised the mission because he wouldn't leave her. Yet, this situation was different. But, she knew there was no changing his mind. And she was not going to place him in that situation again. So she turned her head away from him.

John could not bear the sight of seeing her like this. He put his hands over her shoulders and gently turned her around to face him.

"Teyla, I am sorry. The last thing that I want to do is hurt you. But, you have to understand that your safety and that of the people in Atlantis and the Athosians, is my first and foremost priority. I promise you, once we're home, we will debrief with Dr. Weir, and we'll try to convince her to come back to this planet, but only once we have a clear idea of whom and what these people want from us." He wanted her to understand. Teyla was upset and very disappointed, but she knew that he was right. She looked up at him and nodded.

"All right, let's go back home, shall we?" He pointed for Teyla to go first inside the large tent where they had been eating supper with the villagers. Donci and Lindia were waiting for them just outside the door.

"Is everything all right, Teyla?" Donci watched as Teyla walked by.

"Yes, everything is fine," Teyla replied in a sad tone.

"We want to thank you for your hospitality, but now it is time for us to leave. I need you or someone from the village to take us back to the temple so that we may leave," John demanded.

"I cannot help you with this request, Col. Sheppard. This is the home planet of the Dracas. We are here seeking enlightenment. Some have moved forward in their journey to the next step, others have gone on a different path, and some like me and Lindia have remained behind to help those who come through the temple, like you, to seek the path to enlightenment. " John had enough! He lost it!

"W E L L! I hate to break it to you DONCI! But, T E Y LA and I are not looking for enlightenment, so if you could just show us the way back to the temple so we can get back to our friends, that'd be great! We will be out of your hair in no time, and this will just be a nice, short visit," John replied in anger.

"Once you travel through the portal, there is no way of going back. And why would anyone want to? On Dracas you will find peace and harmony. Here you are but a short distance from finding eternal peace away from the harmful threats of the dangers that lurk in the other worlds," Donci insisted getting quite annoyed with John. Lindia sensed the tension between these two and she intervened.

"Donci, it seems our new friends are much too tired and confused to be able to understand all of this information that you are providing. Col. Sheppard, Teyla, I assure you that all of your questions shall be answered accordingly when the time is right. Now, please, you…" Lindia stepped forward avoiding any further dispute between John and Donci but neither one of them was about to stop now.

"LOOK! I've already thanked you for all of your help. NOW, we need to get back home. We are not asking for anything else. Just, SHOW US, – " Teyla stopped him mid-sentence.

"J o h n!"she raised her voice, "I think Lindia wants to tell us something."

"Col. Sheppard, you do not understand. Once you cross the portal, you cannot go back. It is the reason why we have been safe and unharmed from the Wraith. This planet is protected by the Ancients. If people were allowed to come in and out freely, then we would be exposed." Lindia was interrupted by Donci.

"We are surprised that you made it through the portal! As I was trying to tell you earlier, it has been decades since anyone has come through the portal. The last time someone came through, the Wraith infiltrated the village, and many lives were lost. Hence, the Ancients sealed the entranced, and no one is to ever pass through the portal, again," Donci admitted to John.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? THAT WE CANNOT LEAVE THIS PLANET? EVER! Now, you listen to me, you are going to take us BACK to that temple, and you are going to TELL us how to get back to those ruins. We will do the rest! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" John was about to grab Donci when Lindia and Teyla both intervened.

"COL. SHEPPARD! There is no need for these harsh words here! We have offered you only our kindness and provided you with shelter. We need not be treated in this manner by you. Now, you need to listen to us and calm yourself. This will get you nowhere." Lindia held Donci back while Teyla stood in front of John looking straight into his eyes in anger.

Still looking at John, Teyla replied, "I apologize for Col. Sheppard's behavior. He is not thinking clearly at the moment. We are both very tired and confused. Do you have a place where we can rest for the night? We can discuss this further tomorrow. Right, Col.?" Teyla never took her eyes from John relaying that she was extremely upset with him, and he knew it.

"T e y l a?"

"J o h n?"

"What are you doing?"

"It is late and it is obvious that we are not going anywhere tonight. I am simply rectifying the situation which you are making worse." Teyla pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. He found himself admiring her persistence and determination. He loved to see her take charge. Never taking their eyes of each other, John said,

"Yes, we could use some rest for the night." With a grin on his face, he stepped away from Teyla, gave her a wink, and went over to Lindia and Donci.

"You must understand that this was an accident, and all we want to do is get back and report with our people. They will come looking for us." John explained slowly, "I just don't want any unnecessary circumstances to arise."

"You would be surprised Col. Sheppard of just how prepared we are for anything that would dare come our way." Donci returned with a cautious smile.

Lindia intercepted their looks in disgust and replied, "Col. Sheppard. You and Teyla are most welcome to stay with us for as long as you wish. I know that once you have rested and familiarized yourself with our people, you will not want to leave us." Teyla and John glanced at one another uneasily.

"Yeah, well if you lived in the city where we live, the city of the Ancients, aside from living with the fear of a Wraith attack, you wouldn't want to leave there either," John replied in his usual sarcasm while Teyla smiled at his comments.

Lindia gestured for Teyla and John to follow her outside. As Teyla was heading out with John, Donci grabbed her arm and gently pulled her towards him.

"I am so sorry for not behaving in a more respectable manner towards you and Col. Sheppard. Please forgive me. It was very disrespectful to such a lovely lady as yourself. I am…."

"Please, Donci. If anyone should apologize it is Col. Sheppard and I. We know that you are just trying to help us. But, Col. Sheppard is a leader among his people, and he is very worried about leaving for so long without communicating with them. He…

"His people? You mean you are not from the same village as Col. Sheppard? Are you not joined in bondage?"

Teyla cleared her throat and began to explain with some hesitation in her voice. "Col. Sheppard is a leader among the people in the city of the Ancients. I am the leader of my people, the Athosians. We used to live on Athos before the Wraith began culling our world and we were forced to evacuate with just a few of us surviving the attacks. I owe my life to Col. Sheppard and his people. They are my team mates and my friends. I have joined his expedition team in hopes that together, one day, we may defeat the Wraith for both of our people." Teyla paused.

"So, you are not from the same place as Col. Sheppard! And you are not bonded with him as his woman, his mate!"

"That is of a personal nature. Col. Sheppard and I share a strong bond, but…" Just as she was about to reply, she heard John's voice in the distance.

"Teyla? C'mon! I want to hit the sack!" She smiled. He had just saved her once more without him even knowing it. She didn't feel like Donci needed to know about her personal life, yet, at the same time, she did not know of their customs and did not want to be disrespectful.

"I must leave or else he will come back here, and I cannot say what he will say or do to you." Teyla smiled mischievously at Donci.

"Of course. I look forward to seeing you in the morning, Teyla."

"Yes! Col. Sheppard and I would like that very much."

"TEYLA! Don't make me come over there and get you!" John yelled while Lindia stared at him perplexed.

"I am coming, Col. Sheppard. No need to get your horses going." Teyla attempted to mimic one of Rodney's sayings.

"WHAT? Teyla, what have I told you about imitating Rodney? It's not something to be proud of…haven't you heard a word I've said to you about this topic…you know how much I hate that he is teaching you how to speak like a Canadian…."

Teyla was now walking alongside him. She loved to get him started with little comments about Rodney. It was an easy way of getting him to forget about what was happening to them at the moment. She had learned this a while ago and was now a master at using this tactic whenever the Col. seemed irritated or concerned about something. Somehow, talking about Rodney relaxed him in a way she couldn't even begin to understand. He was now chatting away and instructing her how to speak "Earth-talk" correctly. Yes, she had him. He fell for her trap every time, and she loved the power that she felt each time she did this to him. For now, it was the best she could do under the circumstances. She was certain that this was the place or that she was close to finding out if her father's tales were true and if this was indeed a city of Sanctuary, a new city built by the Ancients to protect people from the Wraith.

Yet, right now, she was glad that through all of this, she was not alone. Col. John Sheppard was right by her side. She looked up at him. He was still talking to her about not listening to Rodney. If he only knew that right at that moment, he was more like Rodney than anyone else. Huh! If he ever heard her thoughts, she would be in serious trouble. She let out a chuckle which he interpreted as a sign of her lack of attention. He gave her a playful look and said,

"Why, Teyla Emmagan, you haven't paid attention to a word I've said."

"Why Col. Sheppard, whatever gave you that impression?" she asked innocently.

And Teyla started running as fast as she could down a steep slope which led straight into the valley. At that moment, the sun was just setting right in front of them. It was the most breathtaking sunset rarely seen anywhere across the galaxies. The night sky was in full blaze interchanging places with the day and quickly merging into a glorious nightfall. But neither of them was paying attention to the sunset. They were both too busy watching and chasing each other.

"Oh, I am so going to get you, Teyla!" John said as he chased her through the fields of grass.

"Oh, catch me if you can, John Sheppard." She teased as she looked back to see where he was not noticing the log that was on the ground up ahead. She tripped and went flying onto the moist grass. John came rushing to her aid, but he was running so fast he didn't have time to stop his momentum, and he landed right on top of her, both gasping for air.

"Teyla, you okay?" He asked her, propping himself up on his palms to look down at her.

"You are just lucky, John. Had it not been for that log you would have never caught me."

"Teyla, it doesn't matter how long it would have taken me, I would have caught you. I'll never let you go."

"Or I can always fall and let you catch me!"

"Funny, Teyla! Very funny." He stood up and stretched out his hand to help her up.

Lindia was just coming up behind them gasping for air for trying to keep up with them.

"My, you two gave me a good run. Teyla, are you hurt?"

"No, Lindia. I am sorry for making you chase after us."

"Oh, do not worry. I love to see two people in love chasing one another." And she kept walking leaving them behind, and not letting them see the grin that she had on her face.

John and Teyla stood in silence for a moment and didn't say a word. They both glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes. They continued walking slowly side by side. Clearly their game was over!

Please review…tell me your honest opinion!

Next chapter…What happened to Rodney and Ronon? What are the people in Atlantis going to do when they find out that Sheppard's team is missing?


	4. Chapter 4

_I am so sorry for the delayed...it has been pretty busy...I wish I could tell you that I have Chapter 5 ready...and I did! but my computer decided to crash on me just when I was saving it onto the floppy and now the floppy is not reading it and since I didn't save it onto my hard drive...it's gone...all 14 pages of it! So, back to the drawing board..._

_I promise next chapter will be John and Teyla...lots of it!_

_I hope you like this Chapter..it took some revision...wasn't quite sure who should have lost it here..Rodney or Weir...so I actually decided to make Weir the one in control since this is sort of the Weir that I would like to see more in the real show...concerned..Yes..but maintaining order and leadership all the way!..._

_Thanks for all of your reviews..it is so encouraging to continue with this when I have such great and conforting words..so please...let me know what you think about this so far..._

_Thanks to my wonderful and supporting Beta girls...I love you guys! You are the best...and I couldn't have done this without you!_

_Electritrekker...and Withchblade! ..._

_Finally...I don't own any of the characters...the show..or anything like it...I am just a foolish girl madly in love with the whole John and Teyla dynamic...and I just happen to have this ridiculous idea that I can write..._

Thanks Everyone! Enjoy!

Chapter 4 Without a Trace

Back on Atlantis, Weir was reading over the notes, which Carson claimed had information regarding the promise of a cure for cancer.

She had already spent hours working on the translation from the Ancient language, and was convinced that it had nothing to do with a cure for cancer. It was describing something similar to a disease, but in a completely different context. Though she couldn't concentrate. It had been 24 hours, and no word from Col. Sheppard and his team.

She had already sent out a team to the planet, but there was no sign of any of them; it was almost as if they had never even been there. She shook her head, and started massaging her temple lobes when suddenly, she heard someone calling her through her radio,

"Dr. Weir – incoming wormhole. It's Dr. McKay's IDC." She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Lower the shield. I'm on my way!" she ordered running through the corridors.

Several military officers stood at ready with their weapons, taking every precaution should anything unwanted come through the gate. A devastated Elizabeth Weir came running, gasping for air, stopping she wonder why no one had come through the gate. Just as she was about to speak, a distraught McKay, and an injured Ronon stormed through the gate.

Yelling, "RAISE THE SHIELD! RAISE IT, NOW!" Rodney ducked just in time to miss the firing of a stunner, right above his head. Falling forward, both Rodney and Ronon collapsed on the floor.

For a moment, they both stared at each other, surprised that they actually made it back to Atlantis. Instinctively, Ronon sprung up off the floor while Rodney moved slower with his usual moaning. Clearly, they were in pretty bad shape, and in excruciating pain. Rodney limping and Ronon had a bloody shirt.

Weir went over to see Rodney first, who was struggling to stand up straight. Upon noticing his condition, Weir immediately called for Dr. Beckett.

"Dr. Beckett to the gate room, NOW," she demanded, just as Rodney's knees began to shake and so he sat on the floor.

"RODNEY!" She crouched down next to Rodney's still body. She looked him over. He was awake, but he looked terrible, with cuts and bruises all over his face, arms and legs. His uniform was all torn, dirty with blood, and mud. She leaned closer to him.

"Rodney, what happened?" looking around the room realizing that Col. Sheppard and Teyla were not in the gate room. She panicked.

"WHERE IS COL. SHEPPARD and TEYLA ?" She turned to Rodney for answers. He didn't look well.

Ronon responded, "We don't know, Dr. Weir. We just don't know!"

Clearly, Ronon was very upset, and concerned. Chills went up, and down her spine at the thought of loosing Col. Sheppard and Teyla.

"They just disappeared!" Rodney added. She was shocked.

She turned around instructing one of the officers to hand her one of his chocolate bars. The officer quickly handed her his bar of chocolate.

"Here, eat this. You look like you need it." She unwrapped the candy bar and gave it to Rodney who gulfed it down in seconds.

"Fanks, I meeded vat!" he muffled while eating the candy.

"Rodney, is there anything you can tell me right now? Anything we can do?" She desperately wanted some answers.

Then she heard the approaching medical team. Rodney started to speak, just as Elizabeth noticed that he was turning a pale blue.

"They, I…We need to go back, Elizabeth! John, Teyla…we need to…." then he fell back unconscious, not finishing his thought. Cautiously she laid his head on her lap.

Beckett stormed in the gate room heading straight to Rodney, and instructed his assistant to check over Ronon. Elizabeth gently placed Rodney on the floor and moved to the side so Beckett can do his work.

He checked Rodney's vital signs, placed on an oxygen mask, and attached an IV on a beaten and weak Rodney. Weir watched nervously as Beckett continued to place Rodney on a stretcher and headed for the infirmary.

She went over to Ronon where a nurse was bandaging his open wounds, and also taking his vital signs. The mega man didn't look as bad as Rodney. He had an open wound on his side, cuts all over his hands and face, but in his eyes, you saw no trace of pain, only anger and frustration. She could tell these two had barely just escaped for their lives, so she carefully moved closer to Ronon.

"Ronon, how are you feeling?" She asked with much concerned.

She had come to respect, even admire Ronon for everything that had happened to him, for everything that he had lost, and for everything that he had now become to the people of Atlantis; especially to Col. Sheppard and his team. Clearly, this stranger was becoming a part of the Atlantis family.

"I am fine, Dr. Weir. How is Dr. McKay?"

She was surprised, but relieved that Ronon had expressed some sort of concern. He quickly turned over to the nurse who was putting an IV in his hand,

"Take this off me! I can take care of myself."

Turning and facing Elizabeth,"I only came back to leave Dr. McKay. I am going back to find Teyla and Col. Sheppard."

He started to get up, when Weir grabbed his hand, restraining him, and pushing him back down. Of course, she cannot hold him back, but he respected her in his own way, but still looked at her with fury in his eyes.

"This is nothing compare to what I have been through as a runner, Dr. Weir. You cannot stop me. So do not even try. I will be back with Col. Sheppard and Teyla. I will not return without them."

His statement did not surprise her, yet she knew she had to stop him at all cost. She could stall him until Beckett can sedate him.

"Dr. Beckett is examining, Rodney. Just allow him to take a look at your wounds. I want Col. Sheppard and Teyla found just as much as you do. But I need more details as to what happened. We can all come up with a plan to rescue both of them without risking any more lives."

"The longer we wait, the greater the risk of ever finding them. I do not think or work the way you do. I am not afraid to die while searching for my friends. I will not stop until I find them!" Ronon was getting angrier by the minute but still maintaining his distance and respect to Dr.Weir.

"Look, as much as I want to find out what happened to Teyla and Col. Sheppard, I am not going to send any more good men out there without first having all of the facts. Let us take care of you and Rodney. Col. Sheppard has taught you to work as a team. The least you can do is follow that. Now, as soon as you are ready, we will meet in my office and come up with an alternative plan. That is an order, Ronon!" She was getting irritated herself thinking of John and Teyla, but she composed herself and remained in control. As a leader, she had no other choice.

The nurse had finally injected the IV and was ready to put an oxygen mask on Ronon. He stared her down and was about to remove his IV when Weir held his hand.

"Dr. Weir, not you or anyone else in here can hold me back from leaving. I am NOT going to LEAVE THEM at the hands of an unknown ENEMY!…." His voice was steadily getting louder, but he began to close his eyes swaying back and forth.

"What is this, what have you DONE to me?" he asked Dr. Beckett who had just finished injecting a sedative in his IV. Beckett knew that this needed to work fast or else he would end up in the infirmary as a patient after Ronon got done with him.

"Well, lad…this is where you are mistaken. There is someone here who can stop you…Good old, Doc here" Beckett responded to a very groggy Ronon who glared at him with his fist up.

"Dr. Weir." Ronon removed his oxygen mask. "I must go Back! We looked everywhere for them. They… they…. just disappeared!" he said to her right before falling back on the stretcher unconscious. Weir just brushed her fingers through her hair in anguish.

Ronon and Rodney were both taken to the infirmary, unconscious. Elizabeth felt like she was about to scream, terrified at the thought of what must have happened to Ronon and Rodney, mortified at the mere possibility that she may never know what happened or ever see John and Teyla.

12 hours later….

"Dr. Weir," Beckett called her through the radio. "Lass, you have two desperate patients on their way up to your office. I'll be there shortly to keep an eye on them. They are not to over do it, especially Rodney – he is still not quite himself yet."

Dr. Weir had spent the entire evening, and morning in her office waiting for Beckett to call her. She had tried to sneak into the infirmary twice, but Beckett had instructed her to leave immediately since both patients were weak, and needed no distractions in order to fully recover.

Mostly, they were dehydrated. Ronon had suffered a clean broken shoulder with some cuts and bruises. He also had a wound that just barely missed a kidney. Rodney had a mild concussion and some lacerations on his legs.

They had not eaten anything during all that time on the planet, and it seemed that they had been running away from someone or something, which caused their injuries. He had given them a strong anasthetic to numb the pain and put them to sleep. Both of them had also tried to escape the infirmary in hopes that they could speak with Dr. Weir about Col Sheppard and Teyla. Ronon had almost succeeded if he hadn't tripped over one of the crash carts while trying to escape.

All of this just caused Weir more anxiety, and she found herself unable to sleep. She spent the next 12 hours in her office barely getting up to eat anything. Now, she was desperate to hear what happened to the team and why Teyla and John were not with them. But even more so, she was anxious to come up with a plan to rescue John and Teyla.

In the conference room sitting around the table, was Major Lorne, Dr. Beckett, Col. Caldwell, Rodney, Ronon and Elizabeth. Elizabeth examined all of the members present. Each one had a different perspective in mind regarding John and Teyla's rescue mission.

Ronon stared at the wall. He was strong, young and healthy, used to these types of injuries. He was ready and willing to die for his friends.

Rodney, on the other hand, was fidgeting. Anyone could see in his eyes that his pain was a combination of physical, and emotional suffering.

Carson was clearly worried about Rodney. He was there mainly to observer his condition while in the debriefing.

Major Lorne was on guard. He respected Col. Sheppard and just like the Col., he would never leave any of his people behind in the hands of the enemy. He was ready to go on a rescue mission. He just needed the order.

Col. Caldwell! Well, his reasoning is the most difficult to explain. On the one hand, he is a military man who has earned the respect of the highest back on Earth. He did not earn that for nothing. But on the other hand, he was clearly after Col. Sheppard's position. He wanted to be the Commanding Officer in Atlantis. No question about that.

Therefore, Elizabeth knew that she had to remain in control, not show any signs of emotional preference over John Sheppard or Teyla and maintain these men on task, which is to bring back John and Teyla alive. So, she began.

"Alright, everyone! Rodney, Ronon – let's skip the formals and get straight to the point. Tell us what happened? Why didn't Col. Sheppard and Teyla return with you?"

Everyone could sense her frustration and her fatigue. Rodney began speaking softly focusing only on Weir as if she were the only one in the room.

"We arrived at the planet. Everything was just as the Athosian had described. Sheppard decided to go inspect the ruins first. We went on a long hike up a steep mountain and finally found the ruins. Teyla started talking about some old tales told by her father of some ruins that apparently held a secret way to a planet that was supposed to harbor people from the Wraith. I couldn't quite understand everything that she was saying because I was trying to find some signs or trace of any ZPM's. Ronon was surveying the grounds making sure there was no one out in the woods. Sheppard was listening to Teyla's childhood tale when suddenly I hear him yell out her name and run towards her."

Rodney paused holding his head with his arms. He was just too exhausted and weak, in addition to being worried about his missing teammates. He continued,

"I just couldn't quite understand it...they were there one minute and I…I…just didn't see it...couldn't believe it…I…" he hesitated and stared at the ceiling as if re-living the events all over again in his mind.

"Rodney! Look at me..I'm sure you did everything you could. You must tell me the rest of the story."

Weir knew he was not doing well and she needed to get as much information from him before he collapsed again. Beckett moved closer to Rodney. Ronon got up from his chair.

"We are wasting time! This is insignificant! We need to be out in the ruins looking for them!" Ronon was getting very agitated.

"RONON! SIT DOWN! No one is going anywhere until I give the word." Weir got up from her chair and moved closer to Ronon. Beckett pulled Rodney's chair back and motioned him to stand up to leave with him.

"Okay, laddie. That's enough for you for today. Let's go back…"

"NO! Wait…I'm fine. I just need a minute."

He put his hands on the table, took a deep breath, motioned for Ronon to sit down and he continued. Everyone stared at how Ronon actually obeyed Rodney. Rodney continued,

"John yelled Teyla's name. I looked up to see what was happening since I was moving closer to them to hear Teyla's ridiculous story."

Ronon gave him an evil look. He didn't even notice it. He was captured by the haunting memories of his friend's disappearance. Weir just stared at him.

"I went over to where they were and suddenly, I saw John in the same spot where I had last seen Teyla. Next to one of the towers in the ruins and then one minute he was there and the next he was gone."

His eyes expressed his horror and disbelief. Straightening up, he attempted a brave, stoic face. He put his hands over his face and shook his head fervently. Ronon watched Rodney and then turned to Dr. Weir.

"That's when I came in. I was sure that everything was safe in our area, was moving towards the ruins to join Teyla and Sheppard, when I heard Sheppard scream Teyla's name. I ran as fast as I could. When I got there, they were nowhere to be found. I saw Dr. McKay frozen still. When he finally started speaking, I couldn't understand what he was saying, so I slapped him! Works everytime! Finally, I got him to tell me that they vanished!"

Now, it was Rodney's turn to interrupt Ronon.

"That might be the way you handle things, but around here we don't go around slapping people to get them to talk. Just because you think it's…"

Weir shook her head and stopped him.

"R o d n e y!"

She was loosing her patience with him and everyone could see it. So, Caldwell stepped in the conversation.

"What happened to them? Didn't you go near the tower to see where they went?"

"Of course, I did. What kind of person do you think I am?" a sarcastic Rodney snapped at Caldwell.

"Actually, I was the one that went over to the tower and inspected the area, but I found nothing. We kept scoping out the area until we heard a Wraith Dart coming our way." Ronon squirmed at Rodney.

"Wraith dart?" Caldwell interjected.

"I don't know where it came from, but it was definitely a Wraith dart." Ronon answered.

"How did a Wraith dart come to a planet that apparently has been uninhabited for years? What could they possible want there?" Major Lorne finally spoke.

"No wonder you too came here like you have been through hell! You have been through hell and back!" Carson commented.

"Well, we don't know what they were doing there, but we do know they were not looking for us. They went straight past the ruins, but then quickly turned around. But, it gave us enough time to seek shelter in the woods, and we stayed there for some time until we were sure that the Wraith dart went through the gate. We were pretty far into the tree line, but we could hear it activate." Ronon explained.

"It started to get late. We were both tired and hungry. All the food that was supposed to be on that planet was too far away. We could not get there by foot and we didn't want to risk waiting around for the Wraith to return. Ronon and I went back to the ruins in search of some clue that would help us find Sheppard and Teyla, but we didn't have any luck. We stayed until almost nightfall before we started heading back to the Puddle Jumper. And that's when we knew we were in trouble." Rodney was much calmer.

"What do you mean? Weren't you in enough trouble already?"

Lorne added sarcastically, which he quickly retracted upon seeing a very angry Dr. Weir staring in his direction. Rodney sighed and replied,

"The Puddle Jumper had disappeared as well."

Weir interrupted Rodney.

"Are you sure you were in the right place?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, I may have been hurt but not delirious, and besides, even Ronon was certain that it was the spot where we had left the Jumper. And, it was apparent that something like a ship had been there since all of the bushes and grass were flattened. You could see the outline of the Puddle Jumper. Bottom line, it was gone. Someone or something took it." Rodney was beginning to get upset again.

"Alright, but that doesn't explain the weapons fire when you were coming through the Stargate – your concussion and your broken arm?" Carson asked him.

"If you would let me finish, perhaps I can explain it to you." Rodney lashed out.

Caldwell stiffened at his words.

"Dr. McKay, clearly you are in no shape to be addressing this meeting. Why don't you go with Dr. Beckett and let Ronon continue with the briefing. You can inform us later your side of the incident."

Everyone's head turned except Ronon's, at the slight hint that Caldwell actually cared about Rodney, or anyone else in Atlantis for that matter. Rodney's face turned red and he directed his attention towards Caldwell

"As much as I appreciate your concern, I am more than capable of completing this briefing. And since my time is limited, I would also appreciate it if no one interrupts me until I am DONE! My friends are out there, and my information just may be the only thing that we have to mount a rescue operation. As always the geeky scientist is the one to come up with the solution to the problems. So, why don't you just let me do my part!" Rodney's voice was getting louder by the minute. So, Elizabeth stepped in.

"RODNEY! We are all tired, weak and very concerned about John and Teyla. But we are also concerned about the two of you. I realize that this is a lot for you to deal with right now. So, now you let me do my job."

Ronon stood up from his seat and said,

"Let me give you the short version. We waited until nightfall and headed back to the Stargate. It was a long walk, but considering our condition, we made it rather quickly. We decided that it was best that we dial a different planet just in case the Wraith decided to come back. So, the only planet Dr. McKay could remember was the Genii's."

Rodney knew he needed to explain this part, but the others did not let him.

"You did WHAT?" Major Lorne asked in surprised. "You must have been out in the sun too long."

"What possessed you to do that, Dr. McKay?" Caldwell almost burst out in anger when Weir gave him the cruelest glare.

"Are you out of your mind, Laddie…Dr. Weir, I think we should have him be seen by Dr. Heightmeir, immediately?" Carson added.

Weir was now loosing her patience with everyone. It was clear that this meeting was out of control and they were getting nowhere near plotting a rescue mission for John and Teyla. The tension was building in the back of her neck.

"Rodney, I can't believe you would even consider dialing the Genii's planet." Weir responded with spite in her voice.

"Well, when you are hungry, tired, hurt, scared and worried about the lives of your team mates, and of yours, there isn't too much time for logical reasoning. Some people work well under extreme pressure, and I know I am one of them, but this time I was really trying to protect Atlantis, and it isn't my fault that Sheppard dials most of the destinations or lets Teyla do it. So, I was desperate and running out of time and options."

He was agitated and breathing heavily as Carson casually edged a bit closer to him.

Ronon was now just a step away from running straight to the Stargate. Elizabeth could clearly see it on his face.

"We had a plan, Dr. Weir. We would run quickly to the dialing device, dial and run through the Stargate. By the time they realized what happened, we would have raised the shield from our end of the gate." He never even looked at anyone in the room, his voice clearly trying to remain in control.

"Clever plan, just one observation – what about the soldiers that were waiting for you right at the Stargate? Did your plan include them?" Major Lorne sarcastically asked.

"Funny, Lorne. Next time I'll be sure to bring along a couple of your plans and see how those work!" Rodney snapped. Major Lorne just rolled his eyes at Rodney.

"I WAS THE PLAN! I took care of it! That was not where our plan failed. It was the dialing device. For some reason it was damaged, and Rodney had to fix it. That's when one of the guards out in the field radioed in and got no response. That's when the running started!"

Ronon was now pacing back and forth in the room ready to snap to the next person who spoke against their actions. He already felt guilty for even coming back to Atlantis without Sheppard and Teyla. He didn't need to be reminded of the mistake that Rodney and he had made.

Weir couldn't hold it any longer. Her team was losing sight of the mission and if she didn't do something fast, they were all going to end up either in the infirmary or in the holding cell. Most likely, with Ronon, the infirmary for all of them, except her and Rodney. She never doubted that Ronon would never harm her or Rodney. Not now anyways.

"GENTLEMEN! We have lost sight of our mission here. John and Teyla are out there and we don't know what condition they are in or if they are even alive." She was now extremely angry.

She paused, put her head down, took a deep breath, raised her head, stared each one of the men straight in the eyes and continued,

"I am not going to give up on them, not without a fight. Col. Sheppard has risked his life for us time and time and time again, and so has Teyla for that matter. Therefore, I am ready to make a decision with your recommendations." She faced Major Lorne and Col. Caldwell.

"Major Lorne, Col. Caldwell! What are my choices?" She wasn't asking for permission, she was demanding.

"I propose we fly the Daedalus to the planet and scan the ruins to see if there are any life signs. At least we may have an idea as to their whereabouts. We can be ready in 0200 hours."

"Excellent. Do it!" Weir turned to Major Lorne.

"It has only been 24 hours since Col. Sheppard and Teyla went missing. I am not about to appoint anyone in his place. When and if the time comes, I'll think about a replacement. In the meantime, Major Lorne, you can assume his responsibilities as team leader. Have a team ready at my command. As soon as Col. Caldwell gives us the clear as to the planet, you will go with your team and continue with a search team." She faced Rodney and Ronon.

"Now, Rodney, I need you to help me translate some ancient database that Beckett found. You mentioned some ruins and a power shield. I think I may have found something that might help us identify just what these ruins are and what they are there for."She glanced at Ronon.

"Ronon, I want you and Beckett to go to the mainland and bring Halling and the Athosian so he can give us more information as to these tales that Teyla was mentioning. We need…"

"Are you kidding me, Elizabeth? This is what got them into trouble in the first place and now you want to condone more of this nonsense as part of our rescue plan?" Rodney lashed out at Weir.

"Rodney, the fact that Teyla and John disappeared right before your eyes should give you an indication that we are not dealing with something that we fully understand. We need to explore all of our options and follow up any leads. Obviously, this story is a key factor in this entire incident. Nothing that has happened makes any sense, just like the story; don't you think that we should at least consider all of our sources?" she responded, utterly frustrated by the day's meeting.

Rodney glared at her for a moment before sighing and casting his stare down at the table.

"I just feel like we aren't doing enough. Everything that you are doing, Ronon and I have done already." Suddenly, he collapses from his chair.

"RODNEY!" Everyone ran over to Rodney.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weir sat in her office again. Another sleepless night. The Daedelous had scanned the planet and no signs or traces of John or Teyla. Major Lorne lead his search team through hours upon hours tracking any leads, with no luck. Ronon had decided to join the team and he had found nothing as well. He wanted to stay, but Major Lorne convinced him to come back since they needed him for future leads.

Halling came from the mainland and couldn't believe what he was hearing about his leader, Teyla. He provided Weir with every possible detail of the tale that Teyla had shared with John, but there just wasn't anything that indicated anything more than just a tale.

Rodney recovered and was back in his lab finding ways to use his scientific mind to help find his friends, John and Teyla. Everyone in Atlantis worked diligently for countless weeks thinking and using everything and anything in their power to help in the search and rescue mission.

One month passed. In the end, everything seemed hopeless. They had not come any closer to finding any clues as to the whereabouts of John and Teyla since their first debriefing. In the mind of Dr. Elizabeth Weir only one thing was clear, John and Teyla had disappeared _Without a Trace. _

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door...It was Caldwell...

"Come in" She said without even looking up.

"Dr. Weir...I just got back from Earth. I have orders from General Landry." Caldwell handed Weir the order papers.

She grabbed the papers and furiously stared at Caldwell. She read it carefully.

"Why you son of a ...Get OUT OF MY OFFICE!" She stood up from her chair and flung the papers at him pointing him to the door.

"Dr. Weir...you can't..." Caldwell began.

"GET OUT!" She yelled and signaled an officer into her office.

Caldwell left.

She slammed the door of her office right behind him. She leaned against the door, fell to the floor, placed her head between her kneessand all her composure succumbed to that one moment. She couldn't hold it any longer. Tears flowed through her pale skin and there was no holding back now...Quietly, she sobbed and remained in her office for a long time. All she could think of was, _How will Atlantis survive without John Sheppard?..._


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing...just this foolish story about to people in love..._

_I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews...thanks for being so patient...I think I shared with you that I had this story written awhile back only to have my computer crash on me and practically have to start from square one! I want to thank my awesome girls who are so talented and so wonderful in reviewing my work...Electricktrekker and OMGirl...I love you guys...Thanks...go read their stories will ya..._

_I would love to hear what you think of this story so far...this is my first fanfic ever and this means so much to me...So, I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review..I will try my best to have Chapter 6 before Xmas...if not..._

_Happy Holidays Everyone! and A Happy New Year! Blessings To All! love, Camy_

**Chapter 5 Ceremonies**

**Present Time**

"I'm open, Yani…." John yelled as he ran down the wide grassy plain. "THROW IT!"

John was running backwards waiting for Yani to pass him the round object that John had ingeniously crafted to resemble and function just like a normal football.

"Here! Catch it, John!" Yani threw the ball. John easily caught it.

He ran as fast as he could, aware that Donci was right on his tail along with a whole bunch of little kids ready to tackle him to the ground just as he had taught them. He looked back, still holding the ball tight in his hand and saw that he had left them all behind. Gasping for air, he ran as victory was in sight.

Yet, he was unaware of someone gaining up behind him.

"TOUCHDOWN!" He yelled from across the field while dancing his victory dance. Yet his predator was not about to give up this fight so easily. Suddenly, he sensed someone quickly creeping up behind him.

To John's pleasant surprise, he saw a sneaky, devious, smiling Teyla silently knifing her way across the field, ready to tackle him to the ground. He had no time to waste. He had to act fast for the collision was inevitable.

Swiftly, he let go of the ball, grabbed her by the waist, lifted her off the ground, swung her in mid-air, landing on his back with a laughing Teyla on top of him. He tightly wrapped his arms around her waist while he gazed at her beauty, aroused by their current position.

"Teyla, if it wasn't for the fact that we have little ones here, I would find our current position rather promising," he winked with a big grin on his face.

"Why John Sheppard, whatever are you referring to?" she sarcastically replied. They heard Donci and the children getting closer.

Donci stopped in front of Teyla and John, gasping for air. "Teyla! Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Donci. I am fine," she replied never taking her eyes of John.

"Well, then I guess the game is over, and John's team wins again."

The children cheered.

"Alright, let's get ready to head back, children." Donci called, herding the children to the middle of the field.

Teyla attempted to stand up, but John held her back, pressing her against his chest. He had something else in mind.

"Where do you think you're going?" His eyes fixed devilishly on hers.

"John?" Teyla raised an eyebrow.

John watched Donci as he gathered the children in the field. He was instructing them to head back to the village and to prepare themselves for the evening ceremony. He turned his eyes back to Teyla who was still watching him closely. Since no one was looking…..

"Teyla!" John rolled over, pinning her beneath him. She giggled.

"John!"

He started tickling her while she laughed uncontrollably. Suddenly, Yani came running from the middle of the field, jumped on top of John, knocking him over. John grabbed the boy and lifted him up with his leg as Yani gave a delighted shriek.

Teyla laughed. She was so happy that John and Yani had bonded so well. They were like two peas in a pod; always together. Come to think of it, the three of them were always together. It almost felt like if they were a real family. The thought of this brought a huge smile to Teyla's face as she felt her cheeks warm with an involuntary flush.

Donci made his way back over to Teyla and extended his hand to help her up. She never took her eyes away from John and Yani. Donci watched her the entire time.

"Teyla, you are coming to the ceremony tonight?" he asked.

Finally, she turned to face Donci while John continued to swing Yani back and forth as if the boy was flying a ship.

"Oh, please forgive me, Donci. I almost forgot about it. I am not sure if John is going back to the temple tonight," she quickly shot a glance back at John who grinned at Yani's excited yells. She faced Donci again, "We will attend after we have finished our sparring session." She smiled at him and went over to John and Yani.

Donci called after her, "I do look forward to seeing you there, Teyla. You did not attend the last ceremony and I was very concerned as to your whereabouts. This is going to be a very special night for me and I want to share it with you."

Teyla barely heard Donci. Her eyes went straight to the two laughing, exhausted friends lying on the ground.

The last ceremony…she remembered…

Yeah…the last time, they didn't make it to the ceremony. She got goose bumps all over her body as she recalled the events of that evening. She didn't miss any ceremony…she simply hadn't made it to Donci's.

Teyla turned to John, saw the two were now wrestling in the grass, and shook her head with a sigh. Last time, John had accidentally dropped the boy on his head, and they got a good scare when he was out cold for a few seconds.

"John, please be careful with him. Remember what happened the last time you two played like this."

John and Yani turned to smile at Teyla with identical mischievous grins.

"Did you hear what she said? Cause I sure didn't," John pointed to Yani's face.

"I did not hear anything. C'mon, push me higher! I want to go high just like you did in your space ship!" Yani yelled.

Teyla shook her head wearily. Clearly she was outnumbered. She glanced back at Donci who had managed to make his way up to her side again.

"Yes, Donci. The three of us will be there." He afforded her a politely puzzled nod at her shortness and left to follow the children back to the village.

"Alright you two, it is time to get ready for the evening meal." She took Yani by the arm, and John eased himself up from the ground.

John watched Teyla as she walked hand in hand with Yani. How beautiful she looked. She was truly an amazing woman. She had managed to accept their current state with such calm and ease.

What would he have done back on Atlantis if he had not been able to follow her through the portal? No. He couldn't think that way. The terrifying reality was that he couldn't live without her. Yes, he was still struggling with the fact that they might never return to Atlantis, but as difficult as that was to accept, the thought of never seeing Teyla again was completely paralyzing.

He regretted ever going to those ruins, but he loved spending this time with just Teyla. Somehow, he had to find peace with himself and realize that this might be a situation he would have to live with. A lifetime with Teyla. He could certainly see himself spending the rest of his life with the woman he loved, Teyla Emmagan.

"John, are you coming?" Teyla glanced over her shoulder at him.

He ran over to her, grabbed Yani by his other arm, and started swinging the boy back and forth. Then John asked him, "Aren't you supposed to be with Donci right now?"

"Yes, but Donci told me to stay with you because he is going to do something. I know what it is, but I am not going to tell you." And with this, the little boy pretended to seal his lips.

"Oh, really! Let's see if I have a way of unsealing those lips." John lifted Yani and began to tickle him mercilessly. They began to roll all over the ground and tickled each other savagely, Yani letting out peals of giggles.

"Alright!" the boy tried to speak around his laughter. "He is planning to announce his chosen, the one that he will bond with forever." He continued to laugh. Suddenly, John stopped and stared at Teyla.

"His chosen? Do you mean he will choose a wife, the one that will bear his children?" Teyla asked.

"Yes!" Yani took the opportunity that John was still staring at Teyla and jumped on his back while putting him a headlock.

"Oh, you are so dead, little one!" John flipped Yani over his head and pinned him to the ground.

"Ha, you cannot get me now!" The little boy was able to slip through John's hands and was about to run away when John pulled him down again.

"You think I can't get you!" John started to wrestle with him.

"Yani, that is strange. I have not seen Donci with any particular woman from the village or any of the other villages for that matter. It will be interesting to see who he has chosen," Teyla replied with carefully masked concern.

John stopped tickling Yani and glanced at Teyla.

"Well, I know someone who he has been spending a lot of time with lately." He pulled Yani next to him. She raised an eyebrow.

"You do not think…." her eyes opened wide with the truth of his observation.

John saw her expression, stood up, and walked over to her. Hugging her close, he leaned over to her ear, and whispered, "Don't worry. I have other plans!" he stepped back and gave her his usual boyish charming smile. She simply rolled her eyes in exasperation.

He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. In the same manner, she held tightly to Yani's warm little hand. The three walked hand in hand across the open field.

As daylight exchanged places with the night sky, three silhouetted figures could be seen walking as one.

Two weeks before…..

It had been two months since they had arrived on this unknown planet. Since their arrival, John and Teyla had gone back to the temple everyday, spending countless hours trying to find a way to get back to the ruins and looking for anything that would give them a clue as to how to reach or contact Atlantis. Yet, as the weeks passed, Teyla began to spend more time with the villagers, especially Lindia and Donci.

Of course, this was not her idea but John's. At first she refused to leave his side since she wanted to get back to Atlantis just as much as he did. But Yani had become their little sidekick and for his sake, she began to spend more time with the natives and less with John. It was comforting for her to be among people who shared many of her Athosian traditions. This brought some peace and consolation to her mind and heart, but she also knew John was not going to indulge in this new culture so easily.

John continued to work for hours on end, sometimes without rest, fervently searching for a way back to Atlantis. He was unwilling to even remotely admit the possibility that there might never find a way back home. Lindia and Donci had told both him and Teyla that there was no way out. Yet he wouldn't listen to anyone, and continued to search the temple and its surroundings for any clues.

On this particular day, Teyla had gone with Donci to trade some merchandise. Donci had told him that in order to maintain the low population density they had scattered, forming several different villages across the planet. John went back to the temple as usual, but this time he was distracted by the thought of Teyla with Donci.

John knew that Donci was attracted to Teyla. Yet, he trusted her. After all, she was an independent woman capable of making her own choices, and he could say nothing to her about this…or could he?

He found himself pondering the thought of having Teyla admit to Donci that she was in love with him, John Sheppard. In his mind he could see a very disappointed Donci, but a very happy, John Sheppard. He smiled at the idea when suddenly he heard a voice coming from outside the temple.

It was Lindia. It sounded like she was singing. When she entered the temple and saw John, she ceased her tune and smiled at him.

"Col. Sheppard, I see that you have not ceased your quest in finding a way off our planet," Lindia commented while moving closer to him.

He had insisted that everyone call him John, but Lindia was the only one who continued to call him Col. Sheppard. He didn't mind it, since it made him feel like Atlantis was not far from his reach.

" I won't stop until I get Teyla and I out of here and back home to Atlantis where we belong," he replied with a stern voice.

"Are we treating you and Teyla so terribly that you cannot find peace to live here in harmony with the others?" She asked.

"This is not about what Teyla and I want. This is about a responsibility that Teyla and I have to our friends who are depending on us."

"I understand. But I have told you that there is no way out, and yet you persist in straining yourself in doing something which has no resolution and no purpose."

She moved closer to sit down in a nearby bench inside the temple.

"How do you know that there is no way out when you yourself told me that no one has ever tried?" John asked her, some suspicion creeping into his tone.

"I have told you this, Col. Sheppard. The Ancients have set clear guidelines and restrictions. The fact that we have been blessed with such a place is nothing for us to question or doubt the Ancestors. We have lived here for years without illness or wars, famines or suffering. Who are we then to judge, question, or disobey their commands?"

She stood up and began blowing out some of the candles since the sun was now rising through the morning dew.

"Well, if you ask me that's a pretty lousy deal. How can someone come here knowing that they've left their loved ones behind to die at the hands of the Wraith and live a happy normal life? I couldn't do that and neither could Teyla. I couldn't live in peace and harmony, as you say, knowing that my people are being attacked and slaughtered at the hands of the Wraith! And I don't understand how anyone who claims to love their family and friends could either." John had clearly given this situation some thought.

"You make a very valid point. The way I like to think about this is that as long as we are here, there is still hope. Different families from other planets now reside here. Our hope is that we will live on to one day see the fall of the Wraith whereas if we were to all be living under the Wraith attacks, who is to say that eventually we would not all cease to exist?" She tilted her head waiting for a counter response from John.

"Sounds to me like a pointless excuse, a cowardly way to escape from the reality of the situation. The truth is, we should all fight together to defeat the Wraith. See while you're here enjoying this false truth, there are hundreds and thousands of innocent people out there crying for help while some horrible beast drains the life out of them. And you're going to stand here and tell me that I should just move on and live happily because at least if they die, I will still live to represent my people? That is just absurd, cruel and unjustifiable." John was now somewhat irritated at the thought, but he turned his back on her and continued searching the temple for anything he might have missed.

"I've lived here now for many decades and have witnessed some astounding things," Lindia began softly. "When I first came to this planet, I thought I would never find happiness. I had left everyone that I had ever cared about behind. Not knowing whether they lived or died in the hands of the Wraith was something that haunted my every thought. One day, a man came through the portal. We started talking and soon realized that he had lived with my people for several years during his travels. He told me a wonderful story that my people shared with him one night. The story was of a young woman who had left the village after her entire family was taken by the Wraith. The young woman could not find peace even when the villagers had adopted her into their homes. She soon announced her intentions to leave the planet through the Ancestral ring in hopes of finding the planet which held the secret to an eternal sanctuary that was protected with an Ancient shield, making it invisible to any attacks by the Wraith. As I heard the story, I soon realized that he was talking about me."

A tear ran down her cheek. John did not interrupt. He was hopeful that she might reveal something of some importance that would help him find a way off the planet.

"While he spoke he must have seen the expression on my face because he stopped for a moment, looked me straight in the eyes, and asked, "You are that young girl, aren't you? To my surprise, he embraced me, held me tight against his chest, and told me that all this time my people had been praying for me, hoping that I had found the planet. Every month, on the eve of the full moon, since my departure, they prayed, held vigils for me in hopes that I would be safe. I was a light of hope for them, for in me they found strength, hope, and courage, which they would have never found if I had remained."

Tears ran freely down the old woman's flawless face. John was moved by the story but soon stared back at the woman and interpreted her words to be a false hope.

"That is a nice story, Lindia. But my story is different. The Wraith not only want to invade Atlantis, but they want to use the Stargate there to reach my home planet, Earth. I cannot let that happen. And the longer I remain here, the greater the risk."

John spoke with coldness in his voice. Lindia gave him a look of vague irritation and continued with her story. " I was shocked and relieved when I heard this for I felt very much like you do now about your people. I vowed from that day on to live my life to the fullest and to help those who come here break the barrier that hinders them from finding their purpose, peace and happiness. You must find your true purpose before your time is up…before it is too late for you."

Her eyes told so much more than her words. John looked back at her. For some reason, this time he felt she was being very truthful to him. She continued, "Col. Sheppard, whether you want to admit it or not, you are blessed far beyond your understanding, for while many of us came here on our own, you are here with the one that you love the most. That is not a coincidence. That is the blessing given to you by the Ancestors, yet you wish to allow that which is most precious to you slip right before your eyes because you cannot find closure for your previous life?"

Lindia could see that he was completely surprised by her wisdom. John stared at her, pondering everything that he had just heard and searching for his next words carefully, when suddenly he heard a voice coming from outside the temple, calling him.

"John, are you here?"

It was the one person most precious to him, Teyla. He loved to hear her call him by his name and not his rank.

"John?…There you are!" She glanced at the other woman with mild surprise as she stepped in the temple to find Lindia standing next to John. "Lindia? I did not know you were here."

"Teyla, I come here every full moon. I come to pray for us and for all of our families. It is sort of my own ceremony in which I find peace and comfort. "

"Teyla!" John gently squeezed her elbow and pulled her away from Lindia. "Is everything all right?" he asked her with his usual soothing voice.

"Yes, I have come to lure you away from here. I have a basket, a blanket, and lots of turkey-like sandwiches. That is, if you are not too busy, and would like to join me for a picnic."

She gave him a glowing smile, which he returned with a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I always have time for you, Teyla." He held her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Lindia, I think I will take your advice after all."

He never looked back at Lindia, but somehow he could imagine the knowing smile on her face.

"Oh, Teyla, John -- do not forget the ceremony tonight. Donci has specifically requested that everyone in the village attend." She called after them as they made their way from the temple. John just waved his hand in acknowledgment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During their walk, they spoke very little. He could see that she was worried about him. He had been spending most of his time in the temple, tearing the place apart from ceiling to floor looking for clues like a lunatic, something that he now feared might be a waste of time.

All this time, she had been right there in front of him, within his reach, without any restrictions, and he just couldn't bring himself to see it. Lindia was right. The most precious thing in his life was standing right in front of him, and this time there were no barriers, no regulations, nothing to impede him from admitting his true feelings to her.

Similarly, Teyla could sense his struggle, and it tore her inside, as painful as a knife piercing her heart. She would rather see him fighting for his life, as crazy as that sounded, than seeing him so frustrated.

She loved him. That much she knew. She sensed that he might have feelings for her as well, but she had her doubts. But, this was not about her. It was about him. It was about making him understand that they needed to go on with or without Atlantis. Though the thought of never entering the gate in Atlantis again made her tremble, the idea might not be far from the truth.

Finally, they reached the spot. She had discovered the perfect place while walking with Donci the other day . The view was breathtaking. She stopped underneath the majestic weeping tree with branches that over-hung to the ground creating a façade of lush foliage.

Overlooking the scenery was a rich and soothing waterfall which indulged any listener with the calming sound of water cascading and splashing to the river below. It was the perfect spot for her to speak with John.

She handed him the blanket, and he laid it out on the ground under the tree. She started taking out all of the contents inside the basket while John organized them on the blanket. They had remained quiet for the entire walk to the site, just enjoying each others' company and indulging in the picturesque scenery -- sometimes words just ruined the moment. It was not long after they began their lunch that John decided to start the conversation.

"Teyla, you made all of this for me?" John wanted to just kiss her right there and then.

"Well, no! I made it for _both _of us," Teyla teased.

"What have I done to deserve you?" He leaned over, caressing her face with his fingers.

"You rescued my people and I," She whispered.

"And you gave a new meaning to my life." He brushed his lips with hers. John was so enamored with her that he couldn't resist any longer. Tenderly, he kissed Teyla, waiting for her response to his kiss. He would not go any further without her approval.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth for him. Slowly he moved his hand behind her neck, pulled her closer, and kissed her while intensifying his lips on hers. Carefully, he laid her down on the blanket, still kissing her, deepening the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. They continued kissing passionately, as if nothing else mattered except the two of them. In this one moment they were letting go of their fears, releasing all of their tension, and revealing their secret desires.

John could taste her. He could feel her. The overwhelming awareness of her frightened him.

Teyla could feel his love for her in this one kiss. It was different from their first kiss…the kiss that started it all…This kiss sealed her suspicion. He loved her. She knew it. She loved him. He knew it.

"Teyla!" he spoke in between his kisses. "There's something I need to tell you".

"John!" she gasped for air. "There is something I need to tell you, as well."

He pulled back, allowing some space between them. He knew that if he continued, things would get way out of control, and for him, this was not the time nor the place. If this was going to work between them, he had to take it slowly for both of their sakes. Gently, he helped Teyla sit up.

"I knew I'd fall in love with you the first time I met you." He suddenly found himself kissing her lips again but forced himself to pull back.

_No, I have to concentrate. I must tell her how I really feel about her. _

"I knew I couldn't act upon my feelings. See, in our military there are certain restrictions, and in our case, I knew that if you and I were to ever start something romantically… well, let's just say, things would have gotten very complicated and I couldn't risk it…you are too important to me."

John pulled her close, unable to stop himself from kissing her yet again.

_I can't stop myself from loving you, Teyla…You will be the death of me yet._

This time, Teyla pulled back to take in his face.

"John, I love you, too. I started feeling close to you the minute I met you. But my feelings first became clear to me when I saw you with Chaya."

John felt as though a spear just went right through his heart.

_Damn it! I hurt you, Teyla. If you only knew that the entire time, I was trying to block you out with Chaya._

She saw his face and continued, "Do not worry. I am glad that you met her. Otherwise, I do not know how long I would have kept my feelings hidden. I have loved no one like I love you, John. And I know that I never will again. My love is farther than any feelings of desire. It goes deeper than the deepest of the seas. Sometimes, I tremble at the thought of losing you…for my life truly began with you."

She paused, a tear rolling down her perfectly smooth cheek. He pulled her into an embrace and whispered in her ear, "I have thought what my life would be like if I hadn't followed you here and what my life would be like in Atlantis without you. I know I can live outside Atlantis, without our friends, but I know that I could never live without you, Teyla. I never want to be without you. I had to travel across galaxies to find you, and I don't intend on ever letting you go."

He moved back and stared at her beautiful face,

_Wow, you are just so breathtakingly beautiful…..I'm know now more than ever that I am in love you!_

"Teyla, I love you."

He lifted her chin, kissed her forehead and then kissed her lips gently, passionately for what seemed an eternity. When they parted, John leaned back against the tree and pulled Teyla with her back to his chest.

She rested her head on his shoulder while he gently looped his arms around her waist and softly kissed her head. They sat there for a long time, taking in the scene in front of them and listening to the soft breathing of the other.

Teyla finally broke the easy silence. "John, what would life be for us if we were in Atlantis now?"

_Umm…I knew this was coming…..here we go with the questions._

"Let's see…I know that we would find a very annoyed Rodney, a stressed out Elizabeth, a very cranky Ronon, Caldwell as Commander of Atlantis, and Lorne as the new Lt. Colonel. Then, you have Carson…."

_Maybe this will tip her off…_

"John, that is not what I am referring to." Teyla lifted her head to look at him.

_Yeah, that really worked, Einstein!_

"Oh, you mean, us? Well, Teyla, like I said to you before, things aren't as simple as they seem. But this much I know, nothing and no one can keep me away from you now!"

_Good, good…I'm holding on my own._

"But what about your military regulations regarding such relationships? Would we not find ourselves in danger of breaking some rules?"

"Officially, you aren't part of the military in Atlantis. You are our diplomat and our guest. Really, there shouldn't be any problems, but since Atlantis is still run by the military… I'm just not sure what rules and regulations would apply in our situation." .

_I can already see the smirk in Caldwell's face…ready to court marshal me…_

Teyla interrupted, "Is this the reason why you have chosen to…how does Dr. McKay say this…"play Capt. Kirk" instead of justifying your feelings for one particular person in Atlantis?" She smirked.

_Damn, Rodney…wait till I get my hands on you…_

"Teyla, didn't I tell you not to ever quote Rodney, EVER again?"

_She's definitely hanging around him too much…Mental note: Keep Teyla as far away from Rodney as possible…….Second thought: Keep Teyla away from all male personnel in Atlantis. _

"Well, let me go back and see how many of these woman there were. To my knowledge there was the Ancient, Chaya…then there was Sora…"

_What? She's been keeping track of them?_

"Sora? I never had anything to do with Sora!"

"Well, you _did _give her that hideous smile of yours," she teased.

_Okay…this can get ugly!_

"You know Teyla, you're no saint yourself. I've seen the way Ronon looks at you, and you always give him those googly eyes..."

He gave her his interpretation of "googly eyes". Teyla just glared at him. "RONON? For your information, Ronon is like a brother to me."

_Yeah! Some brother!_

She saw his expression and finally understood something. "Is that why you got so upset when you saw me sparring with Ronon?"

_Hell, yeah! What the hell was that about? _

She smiled playfully at his expression.

_Oh, she is sooo enjoying this…if she only knew how tightly she has me wrapped around her little finger…_

"Um, yeah Teyla smile all you want. I was about ready to deck him. And when I saw the way he just threw you on the floor and held you there with his arm around your neck…let's just say I'm glad he backed off. I even considered the possibility that maybe he didn't belong on Atlantis."

"So, you were jealous." She sighed, "I was surprised that Ronon did not hurt you. I think he sensed that you were upset." She relaxed and leaned back on his chest again.

_Yeah…well that would have been excruciatingly painful for me -- probably a week in the infirmary, not to mention what it would have done to my ego…but it would have been all worth it, for you Teyla._

"Well brother or not, he has no right to treat you or anyone else in that manner. There are a lot of things that he needs to change if he wants to remain with us in Atlantis."

Teyla sat up straight. He could feel her tense and he sensed her fury.

_Uh oh! What did I say, now?_

"What? He needs to change? Why? He has his ways and just because they are not like those of your people, it does not give you the right to make him convert to your ways. Do you feel that you are superior to others who are not…."

He gently placed his hand over her mouth. Clearly he said something wrong.

_Boy did you screw up, Sheppard. Let's see how you can win this one! Remember, she can still whip your ass with her eyes closed!_

"Teyla, I didn't mean to upset you or to imply that our ways are better than yours, Ronon's, or any other race's in any galaxy. I was simply saying that his way of treating someone is very different from what is acceptable to us, and I just feel that certain things are expected and others are not tolerable, especially when it comes to the way anyone treats you."

_Oh, you still got it, John boy…let's see her resist that!_

"John, there are many things your people, and I do not agree on, but I respect that, and I try not to impress my views on anyone else. Yet, your people have not accepted us in the same manner and many times I feel like a complete stranger in a different place. That is why Ronon and I have come to rely on each other. He is crude and sometimes acts differently from you, but with him I feel that I can be myself and pretend to be something I am not while carefully watching what I say and do when I am around your people."

_Okay…another mental note…stop calling Ronon, Chewie! Wait…did I hear that Rodney has called him Conan? And Teyla, Xena? Third mental note…Whack Rodney on the head as soon as I see him…or maybe just throw him over the balcony again…_

She paused and stared at the sky as the evening was quickly approaching.

"Do you feel like that around me?" John asked softly, glancing down at her.

"Of course not," she honestly responded.

"Then that's all that matters right now. We can't expect to change everyone, and frankly, we shouldn't have to. As long as everyone respects you and accepts you for who you are, I'll take care of the rest." He drew her close and leaned back in deep thought. "If we ever get back to Atlantis, that is."

"We will get back! I can feel it. I believe that this was just a way for us to be together. It is almost as if the Ancestors are preparing us for something much more significant."

He took her shoulders and turned her around to face him. Gently, he embraced her and leaned his forehead down to touch hers.

"Teyla, no matter what happens to us, one thing is certain; I love you, and nothing will ever tear us apart. I will always be there for you, and I will always protect you and your people. That is the only thing right now that I am sure of, and for me, that is more than enough for the time being. Right now, I just want to enjoy watching the sunset with the woman that I love. The one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Whether that's here, on Atlantis, on Earth…I don't know and right now, I don't care. I'm just glad that I'm with you, right here, right now."

_No more questions, please…._

"John!" She traced his face gently with her fingertips while he closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch. When John opened his eyes, he saw a tear streaking down her cheek.

"Hey, Teyla! Why are you crying? This is supposed to be a happy moment for us."

He wiped away the tears that continued to fall. She let out a sigh and finally confessed,

" When my father was choosing a partner for me, I had told him that there was no man among our stars that I would ever agree to be joined with. Being as wise as he was, he turned around, pointed up to the night sky and told me that the one the Ancestors had planned for me would come from far across these stars and beyond our galaxy. I thought he was joking with me because he knew that I was so stubborn and strong willed…little did I know just how true his words would be. The man that I love IS from across the stars…and I wouldn't trade him for anyone."

"Wow…your father was psychic?" She gave him a confused look. He smiled and kissed her, tenderly.

Suddenly, she remembered, "John! We are going to miss the ceremony. Donci will never forgive us for this one. He will be very upset with us." She got up and started packing all the stuff. Reluctantly, John started to get up off the floor.

"What? I thought that was in two weeks?"

"No! This is the first of two ceremonies. He will not be pleased with us."

"What's the big deal, anyways? Why can't he do this without us?"

"John, this is their way, their traditions which we must respect. But we must hurry if we want to make it to at least see the end."

John sighed. As she turned, her hair brushed lightly against his face leaving her scent in the air. Quickly, he took her arm and pulled her close to him, their faces just inches away from each other.

"John, we are never going to make it if we continue this."

"Let Donci have his ceremony. While we start our own here."

He pinned her against the tree, wrapping one arm around her waist while the other arm twined around her neck. His hands began to dance up and down her waist and slowly underneath her shirt. She let out a soft moan which only ignited his next move. He began to kiss her uncontrollably. She couldn't resist. All of her senses surrender to his senseless caress and his irresistible desire to have her, to satisfy her. Quickly forgetting all about Donci and his ceremony…it was just the two of them embraced in each others arms as the world fell away. Two souls united as one, performing a ceremony of ultimate and pure love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Atlantis…..

"_Okay, Rodney! It's now or never," _thought a terrified and jittery Rodney McKay.

"Ronon! Are you ready?" whispered Rodney through his radio. His hands were shaking and sweating; his heart pounding ready to leap out of his body as he waited for a response from Ronon. Nothing.

"Ronon!" an agitated Rodney called again through his radio. No response. Yes, Rodney is about to have a panic attack……


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story...it means so much to me..I especially want to thank Electriktrekker who beta this for me in less that one day since I am going away for the holidays and wanted to post this for you guys...I am already working on Chapter 7 but it will definetely not be up until one or two weeks after New Years...

Again I own nothing from this except the words that are written in fron of you...I really hope you guys enjoy this...Please leave me a review...Next Chapter..will be lots of John and Teyla...and Donci, too...!

Have a Wonderful, Safe Holiday and A Happy New Year's Everyone..Enjoy!

Chapter 6

_In McKay's Lab…._

'_Okay, it's now or never,' _thought a terrified Rodney McKay.

"Ronon! Are you ready?" Rodney whispered into his radio.

"McKay, I am really losing my patience with you! Just hurry it up!" Ronon furiously replied over the walkie-talkie.

"Alright, alright! I just want to remind you that if this doesn't work, we're…."

"NOW, McKay!" Ronon yelled into the microphone.

"Fine, fine…" Rodney replied, clearly irritated.

It was the middle of the night in Atlantis. Elizabeth was finally finding herself able to get some much-needed rest since the disappearance of John and Teyla, almost three months ago. Beckett prescribed some sleeping pills, and she was finally getting some solid sleep. Therefore, Rodney knew that it was either now or never.

As usual, Rodney had spent all day working in his lab trying to find a way to locate John and Teyla. He was certain that they were still alive but that for some inexplicable reason they were unable to contact Atlantis. Day and night he worked with Elizabeth, Carson, and his team, convinced that the ruins had something to do with Teyla's childhood tale. Ironically, he had dismissed it as just a traditional tale. How he wished he had paid more attention to her beliefs then. How he beat himself up day after day, night after night, wishing that she was with them now sharing another one of her stories. Now, he realized just how much he treasured that which he didn't even acknowledge not so long ago. And then there was Sheppard…

"RODNEY!" Ronon yelled through his radio, causing Rodney to jolt in a surprised manner.

"Must I remind you that not only do I suffer from allergies, but I could also potentially suffer from acute heart failure, if family history is any indication, and if I get a heart attack right now, you will be in some serious trouble. Don't rush me!" a very startled Rodney cried out to Ronon.

"Well, don't worry because if you don't make your move now, I will cause your heart some pain!" Ronon was annoyed at the thought of Rodney stalling.

"Here goes nothing!"

_In Elizabeth's bedroom….._

A frantic Dr. Weir sat upright in her bed as she opened her eyes and called out through her earpiece still attached in her ear.

"Control room, this is Dr. Weir. What's happening? Why is the alarm going off?" She was already dressed and heading out the door.

"Dr. Weir, sensors indicate an emergency in Dr. McKay's lab. Help is already on its way," Peter Grodin replied.

"And Rodney?"

"I am detecting life signs. I am not sure if it is Dr. McKay."

_No…not Rodney, too! _

"I'm on my way. Send all available men over to the lab. I want Rodney out of there now! Keep the lab contained and under control. I should be there shortly."

Elizabeth ran through the corridors to the nearest transporter that would get her to Rodney's lab. She could hear her heart pounding against her chest, her hands sweating and her head throbbing at the mere thought of loosing Rodney.

_In the Main Control Room…._

Grodin ordered all available military personnel to the lab, leaving four officers guarding the gate. He remained by himself in the control room when suddenly someone crept up behind him and hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious. A determined Rodney moved Grodin to the floor to give him complete access to the console.

"Ronon, I'm in position. Is the gate room clear?" Rodney called Ronon over the walkie talkies, panting and gasping for air.

"Just do your part and dial that address I gave you! I will meet you right at the Gate," Ronon replied as he sneaked into the gate room unnoticed.

Ronon was moving swiftly and quietly like a lion hunting down its prey. His first victim was sighted -- an officer unaware of his predator lurking next to him. Quickly and quietly, the first officer dropped to the floor as Ronon expertly rendered him unconscious. Slowly, one by one, all four guards dropped to the ground as Ronon moved across the gate room executing each assault with uncanny precision.

_In Rodney's Lab…._

Meanwhile, in Rodney's lab, the fire was quickly brought under control, but there was no sign of Rodney anywhere.

"I thought you said he was here?" Elizabeth questioned one of the guards.

"Well, he was just a couple of minutes ago. He was the one who reported the fire before the alarm even went off, Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth was very upset and extremely concerned as to the whereabouts of Dr. Rodney McKay. "Rodney, this is Dr. Weir. Where are you?" Elizabeth called him through her earpiece. No response. "RODNEY!" Elizabeth's voice trembled at the thought of not hearing Rodney on the other side of her earpiece.

"Rod…" just as she was about to repeat his name, the Atlantis mainframe alarm went off indicating gate activation.

"What the hell?"

Elizabeth ran through the corridors, heading straight to the gate room with several officers right behind her, their weapons raised to shoot anything that would stand in their way. Once they reached the gate room, they found the doors were locked and sealed, preventing them from entering.

"What is going on here? Grodin, why aren't the doors to the gate room working?" she called anxiously. No response. "Grodin?"

She instructed one of the guards to use his master key to open up the doors. Nothing. She stepped back and allowed an officer to shoot down the control panel to deactivate the locking mechanism. Immediately the doors opened.

One of the guards held Elizabeth back, indicating to her that he would go in first. The others took up stances on either side of her with their weapons raised and ready to shoot.

She was scared to death, but you wouldn't know it by the determined glare on her face. She was not going to lose anyone else from her team.

When the guard signaled her that it was clear, she stormed into the gate room calling for Rodney. To her complete surprise, she saw Rodney and Ronon at the edge of the ramp, only a step away from the activated Stargate.

"Rodney? What are you doing? Stand down! Stand down, now! That's an order!" She yelled frantically, running straight towards the ramp in order to stop the two men headed on a suicide mission.

Major Lorne reached the gate room through the other doors and aimed his P-90 directly at Rodney while the other officers had weapons trained on Ronon. Elizabeth ran up the ramp but stumbled and fell hard before she could reach them.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I have to do this. I owe it to John and Teyla," Rodney pleaded. For what seemed like hours, their eyes met, a tear slowly rolling down Elizabeth's cheek, her eyes imploring him not to do this. Suddenly, he stepped right into the Stargate with Ronon right beside him, neither of them looking back.

"NOOOO!" Elizabeth pushed herself up and ran to the top of the ramp, but instantly the gate shut down. She fell to the ground unable to speak, trembling with anger and fear. Still kneeling on the ground and staring at the gate, she yelled, "Get the coordinates to the planet. Dial it and open up the gate. Major Lorne, get your best men in here, now. You are coming with me!" she ordered.

"Belay that order!" Caldwell barked, suddenly appearing in the doorway and heading up the ramp.

Elizabeth furiously whipped her head in his direction. "Stand down, Colonel. You are not in command here." She was interrupted by Caldwell next to her on the ramp.

"Dr. Weir, right now we have no idea where they went and what kind of danger they are going to encounter. I am not going to allow you to go on a suicide mission. Rodney and Ronon made a conscious decision to do this on their own."

Furiously, she attempted to stand, but her ankle gave way, and she stumbled into Caldwell's chest. But her anger and rage forced her to push away from him, even though inside she was crying out of pain and hurt.

"How dare you undermine my authority here! Must I remind you that I am in charge -- I govern Atlantis, not you! I am perfectly aware of the ramifications of Rodney and Ronon's actions. Their actions could carry extreme consequences, but I am also aware that we cannot afford to lose Rodney or Ronon. They are both too valuable to Stargate Command. Now, unless you are willing to fully take responsibility for their deaths, step aside and let me do my job."

Elizabeth stood straight and proud in front of him, not once taking her eyes away from his.

"You may be in charge of Atlantis, Dr. Weir, but I am the Commanding Officer in charge of the military presence on Atlantis, and right now it is my opinion that you are acting purely on your personal feelings for those involved and not thinking properly."

"I am very capable of determining what is right and wrong around here! You may have been given temporary command of Atlantis's military by Stargate Command, but rest assured that when Colonel Sheppard returns, he will immediately resume his duties. Now, I am through with this discussion. I need to prepare a search and rescue team, and if you are not going to make yourself useful, get out of my way!"

Elizabeth started slowly moving down the ramp, but it was clear that she was under extreme pain. Major Lorne noticed her grimace and quickly moved to her side, allowing her to lean on him for support. He moved his P-90 over his shoulder and grabbed Elizabeth's arm, put it over his shoulders, and guided her down the ramp, up the main staircase, and into the control room.

"Dr. Weir. Grodin is unconscious, but --" the young lieutenant's voice trembled.

"Dr. Weir, I am fine," Grodin said as blinked wearily and was helped into his usual chair while Elizabeth patiently waited for information. "We have a problem. I can only conclude that Dr. McKay is responsible for our current state. All of the computer's mainframe is inaccessible. Without access to the computer's memory, there is no way I can retrieve the gate address to the planet where Dr. McKay and Ronon dialed."

"Why would he do this? Is he trying to get himself killed?" Elizabeth paced the room in panic.

"I think he is protecting us. Whatever those two have in mind, they do not want to have anyone in Atlantis get involved."

"That is just stupid and absurd…but it is a completely Rodney McKay move. I don't care what you have to do. Get me that address as soon as possible. Have all available personnel check his lab, his quarters, everything. He must have left some clue behind. As far as Ronon is concerned, check his quarters and print me a list of all the sites he's visited in the last month. I'll be in my office reviewing some of Rodney's notes. We are going to find them and we're going to find them alive! I am not about to let Rodney McKay outsmart me. Get moving."

Elizabeth limped to her office, unaware that Caldwell was following her.

"Dr. Weir, may I remind you that…"

She turned around and gave him the deadliest glare she could manage.

"Caldwell, I don't care what you think right now. Unless you have a solution as to how to retrieve Rodney and Ronon or some new information about Col. Sheppard and Teyla, I don't want to hear it. You want to report this to Stargate Command? Be my guest. But right now, if you don't get out of my office, I will lead you out by force. Do I make myself clear?" She stared straight into his eyes.

"Perfectly." He stared her down. "Just remember that this is not the end of this conversation."

"Yes it is. Never again are you to undermine my authority."

She jerked her head toward the door and signaled the guards to usher Caldwell out of her office. He left without any restraint.

Elizabeth put her head down on her desk, tears rolling down her cheeks. _John, where are you? I need you!_

_Somewhere on another planet….._

The Stargate shut down, and two figures stepped out of the event horizon with their weapons raised to fire.

"What exactly are we looking for, Ronon?"

"A runner who was captured by the Wraith shortly after we escaped the ruins."

"And just what do you think he is going to tell you?"

"He will tell me about John and Teyla."

"Tell you what? You have nothing! You made me shut down Atlantis's mainframe, making them completely vulnerable to any sort of attack for nothing!"

"MCKAY! Do not try to pin that on me. That was all your idea. I never asked you to come with me. Now shut up -- I think I hear someone coming."

"Of course it was my idea. How else were you going to get this far without me? Besides, I'm responsible for you. I just know that wherever John and Teyla are they're expecting me to watch over their precious Chewie! What else am I supposed to do? I already owe John for blowing up a star system…and …."

Ronon pointed his gun right at McKay's temple.

"Shut up, McKay!" Ronon growled, ready to shoot him without hesitation.

As Ronon slowly removed the gun barrel from the scientist, a stunner flared right on his back, causing him to lose his balance. Instinctively, he pushed Rodney aside, but just when he was about to fire his weapon, another blast hit him, knocking him unconscious. Rodney froze in shock, so it wasn't long before a blast hit him square in his chest, causing him to drop down next to the fallen Ronon.

_An hour later…_

Shaking his head tiredly, Rodney could hear someone's voice in the distance. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and saw that Ronon was already awake and surveying their surroundings. They were in some kind of abandoned bunker, and at the moment, they were alone. Just as he was about to say something, he saw a shadow on the corridor wall approaching in their direction.

"So, you are the man that killed my father. Ronon Dex, the infamous runner," a voice stated.

"I have killed many fathers. How am I to remember which one was yours?"

"Oh, you remember my father. The man you killed in cold blood."

"You're going to have to be more specific," Ronon growled.

"Yes, but my father was a Satedan. How many of your own have you killed?'

"_Kell…' _thought Ronon. It all flashed back in his mind. Several months ago he had convinced Teyla to set up a meeting with Kell. To her surprise the meeting had ended with Ronon killing him. He did not regret his actions, but he knew this meant trouble for him and Rodney.

"Your vengeance is for me alone, son of Kell. This man had nothing to do with your father's death. Release him at once, and do with me as you wish," he demanded.

"You are in no position to make any demands, Ronon. Where is the woman you call Teyla Emmagen?" the voice asked with a predatory edge.

Rodney stared at Ronon in fear.

"She is dead." Ronon did not even need to look at Rodney to be able to feel his tension.

"You would have me believe that a woman who ruthlessly participated in the killing of an innocent man is dead?'

"Believe as you wish. You will never find her, for she is dead," Ronon repeated.

"Fine. Then you and your friend will suffer my revenge for my father's death."

The man pointed his stunner straight in Ronon's face. Rodney's eyes widened in fear, and out of nowhere, he heard himself suddenly yell, "WAIT A MINUTE! Who do you think you are? You cannot kill this man just like that! If what you are saying is true, then you need to make him suffer. This is just way too easy and not revenge at all…."

Ronon was puzzled and nearly ready to kill Rodney with his bare hands for his betrayal. Rodney was just warming up. "You have to really make him suffer…Cold blooded murderers in my world are incarcerated, tortured, beaten, hanged, burned, drowned. Anything that will cause pain and suffering for a long period of time before executing the most horrendous and defying exhibition of revenge….see what you have to do is --"

"ENOUGH!" Angry and annoyed, Kell's son moved closer to Rodney, Ronon watching his every move. "You are capable of advising me how to kill your friend?"

"This brute?" Rodney turned to look incredulously at Ronon, "He isn't my friend. He is _my _torture. I have to watch him and keep him out of trouble or else I'll get in trouble. The reason why I'm here is because I actually listened to him, and now I find out that he participated in a cold blooded murder and used one of my team members to help him…Hey, you can kill him right now for all I care. All I'm suggesting is that if you've gone through all of this trouble to seek vengeance for your father's death, you might as well do it right."

Rodney was pretty confident in himself. Stalling was one of his many fields of expertise.

"All I want is to see your blood flowing down your face, Ronon!" He pointed his gun at Ronon's forehead. This time, he released the locking mechanism to fire, and Rodney froze in horror, helpless to rescue his friend.

Suddenly, the main door flew open with a bang, a stunner hitting directly between the young man's eyes. The killer came closer and fired his stunner a second time at the man's chest and a third time directly in his heart. He fell back to the floor without any hope of surviving.

Rodney panicked. Ronon furiously stared at the killer standing right next to him.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Rodney McKay! You never change! Always getting yourself into trouble."

_Back in Atlantis……_

"Dr. Weir…I was finally able to remove the block which was impeding us from accessing the main controls. It was an ingenious method that Dr. McKay must have recently discovered for it was much struggle to finally defragment the…" Elizabeth interrupted Dr. Zelenka with a shake of her head.

"Zelenka, I'm in no mood to hear all of this technobabble. Please just tell me what information you have for me," she said wearily as she massaged her temples.

"Sorry, Dr. Weir…I have the address that Rodney and Ronon dialed."

Quickly, Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she went over to Zelenka and hugged him tightly.

"That's the best news I've gotten in a very long time, Radek," she said, opening a radio channel to Lorne. "Major Lorne, meet me in the gate room in one hour. Have your team ready to depart. We are going to rescue Ronon and Rodney."

"Yes, ma'am. We will be ready."

Two hours later….

Major Lorne and his team followed the footprints. An Athosian accompanied the team to help track down the two fugitives. He had led them into a secluded area in the forest where they had come across a small wooden loft house. Major Lorne signaled for his men to scatter around the perimeter. Luckily, Major Lorne had convinced Dr. Weir that it would be in everyone's best interest if she remained in Atlantis, not only for her safety but the well being of the base and its crew.

All was clear and everyone was ready to ambush the building when suddenly the door was flung open…

"You are truly amazing. I had everything under control and you had to come and shoot….." As usual, Rodney was whining and complaining while Ronon moved along beside him carrying a body over his shoulders. In unison, all weapons were raised and pointing at a very startled and annoyed Rodney.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Can't you recognize one of you own?"

"Dr. McKay?" a very confused Major Lorne came near the two men with his weapon pointing at them.

"Put that down! About time you guys get here. Pass me a power bar will you. I haven't eaten in hours, and I'm sure my blood-sugar is extremely low right now!" Rodney moved forward and put out his palm to Major Lorne who immediately opened his pocket and handed the power bar to Rodney.

"Lower you weapons!" Major Lorne ordered the rest of his team. "Dr. McKay, we were…." he began before being interrupted by Ronon.

"We must get moving. We don't know if anyone else is coming back."

"Alright, men! Move out but be on the lookout. Watts, you cover our six…Davis, you take point."

As they started walking, Lorne couldn't wait any longer and leaned over to Rodney who was munching on his second power bar.

"Dr. McKay, what happen to you two? Who is Ronon carrying?"

Rodney glanced over at Ronon and the still-limp body that he was carrying over his humongous shoulders.

"Ah, well…Ronon here almost got us killed by some whacko that was seeking revenge, and just when he was about to shoot us, he gets shot three times right in front of me." Rodney chewed another piece of his power bar.

"And that's the killer? Why are we bringing him back to Atlantis?'

"NO! What do you think we are, complete idiots? That's not the killer! That's Aiden. Lt. Aiden Ford, and he's the one who saved us. He was the one who killed the whacko who was trying to kill us!"

Satisfied with his response, McKay smiled happily at Major Lorne's confused face and moved over to the dialing device.

"Ronon, we didn't find John and Teyla, but we did manage to find our lost boy." Rodney moved over to the lifeless body of Lt. Ford, who was still hanging over Ronon's shoulders, and patted him on the arm. "Lt., You're finally coming home where you belong."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry this took so long, but this chapter is very important to set the tone for the next chapters to come…I want to thank my girls again…Electriktrekker and OMGirl…for their talent and their patience and all of their help…This chapter they've reviewed twice! All to make it better for you…_

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, suggestions and ideas….It helps me to improve myself and motivates me to continue!…I hope I don't disappoint you! _

_I'm dedicating this to my buddies at GW in the Shep/Teyla Thread..for they just inspire me, motivate me and support me soooo much! Thanks guys...you know I love ya!_

_And Devine..I do love your stories..and I hope you don't mind that I took one of your little ideas that you left me in a review…..but I kind of took it from a different angle…You'll know what I mean once you read this…hehehehe_

_Please, please, please, leave a review..and let me know what you thought of this chapter…_

Chapter 7 A Perfect Match

She loved him. There was no doubt in her mind anymore. Just four months ago, she thought she had known where she had been going in life, but now her life was changed forever. Today, she would become his wife for life, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Today was a day of celebration, as she was prepared herself for the occasion. What happened was as much a surprise to her as to the people in the village.

At first, she doubted her decision, uncertain as to the consequences. To think she almost rejected his public proposal!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was ready. For years, he believed he would never find the right woman. Sure, there were many woman in his past that pursued him. Yet, he was a leader, a soldier, an adventurer, an explorer.

Not to mention he had too many responsibilities; too many people who trusted and relied on him to protect them from the dangers lurking around every corner. Surely, that was not the life for any woman, especially her. There was no time for him to consider any serious relationship. Yet, when he accidentally stumbled upon her, a new reason for living with a new purpose presented itself.

This time, there was nothing holding him back. No obstacles, no dangers, no restrictions. And there she was, right before his eyes. A woman that would stand by him; a fellow leader who was strong, brave, wise, and beautiful.

Just when all hope was lost and his yearning for a real life had nearly ceased, she walked right into his life. As if in a dream, the love of his life appeared like a shadow passing through the night. He was enthralled with her the minute he first laid eyes on her. Nothing could stop him from capturing her love. And capture her love he did, just as she had conquered his heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While she stood in the middle of her room thinking about him, she thought of how she almost made the biggest mistake of her life. Everything occurred so quickly. In just a few days, a series of unexpected events revealed her true feelings for him.

From the time she arrived in this village, never did she imagine a new life for herself with a man, whom until recently, she only thought of as a friend. Until he declared his true feelings for her, never had she dreamed just how much he really loved her.

Her face flushed as she thought of their moments together. They had shared many walks, laughs, and chats together, which led to that passionate kiss next to the river. It was at that moment that she understood just how strong her feelings were for him.…and there was Yani.

She loved the boy, and so did he. They shared a special bond that tied the three of them together. Now, both agreed to adopt him as their own and share their lives together as a family. Today was a very special occasion, indeed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He chuckled, looking back to just a couple of days ago when the second ceremony was held. He knew the plan, but he was unaware of the results of his actions. He knew that things could have gone against him. The risk was high and the consequences detrimental to many.

At first, he thought of not pursuing it or perhaps speaking with her privately before he went ahead with it, but there was no time! He had to risk it all. She was worth risking it all. As much as he hated to hurt anyone's feelings, even his own, he had to continue. He had to protect and reveal his true feelings for her through this act of love. For her, for him….for their future.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in front of a small shattered glass, she stared at her reflection. How she wished her people were there to celebrate with her, but that was impossible. Casting her thoughts back to her home, she knew they'd approve of her decision. They would be proud to have him serve with her as their leader.

Suddenly, someone entered the tent. It was Lindia. The young woman had come to trust and depend on the elderly woman for advice. Lindia was a woman with such strength and wisdom; she reminded her of her grandmother back in her village.

Lindia stepped behind her, pulled her hair up, and pinned in the most beautiful headpiece she had ever seen. It was decorated with beautiful tiny purple flowers, evergreen leaves and berry-like beads which complemented the beautiful light purple dress the young woman had made for herself.

As Lindia carefully arranged her hair around the headpiece, she hummed the sweetest melody which eased and soothed the younger woman's nerves. Gently, she placed her hands on the young woman's shoulders and gazed at the sight before her.

In her simple youthful skin there were the most perfect shades of reds, pinks, purples, and gold. No artificial coloring was needed on her perfectly tan face which today in particular had the most magnificent, natural glow. She was truly breathtakingly beautiful. Lindia needed no words to express it. Her blatant gaze said it all.

Any parent would be proud. Lindia knew how important this was to her. Her parents had been killed by the Wraith a long time ago, and she had been raised by her grandmother who had died recently. In part, this lack of family was one of the reasons why she hesitated to commit to him. But, now they were certain of their future together and nothing and no one would be able to impede them from this union. She was certain of it.

As Lindia smiled at the young woman's reflection, a tear rolled down the old woman's cheek. As she smiled back at the elderly woman, the young woman gently kissed Lindia's hand. Lindia nodded her head indicating that it was time. With a long sigh, she stood up from her chair, knowing she was ready. As they both stepped out of the tent, a light breeze swept around the young woman as if to hint that everything would be perfect, because this was the perfect match.

Just as she was about to leave, a small red-headed boy ran up to her. It was Yani. He quietly walked to her side and handed her a beautiful arrangement made of the same delicate purple flowers that were in her headpiece. Speechless, she grabbed the boy and hugged him tightly for what seemed an eternity. This just felt so right. If there was any doubts in her before, there were none now!

Reluctantly, she pulled back, stood up, took his hand, gave Lindia a quick glance and began the walk to the gathering, assured that this was her future, her life-long commitment with the man she loved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was there. No one was about to miss this miraculous event. Everyone from the village had come to love and care for them both. They all knew these two had feelings for each other; they had just never realized how strong they were and how soon their situation would change.

Now, not only would two people that were loved by them unite that day, a small boy would finally have again the family he had lost not so long ago. Two leaders bonded by love and a strong will to face the challenges of life together.

Although Lindia and Donci were both excellent leaders, it was time that someone new rose to eventually replace them. They expected both of them to bring new ideas, produce new plans, and advance many of their current ways of living. So, in all, this was the perfect match.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The location was perfect. He had been there with her just a few weeks earlier and had seen how her face marveled at the spectacle in front of her. He made all of the arrangements, and in just a couple of days, he had transformed it into the most spectacular sight ever seen by any man. He had the people in the village working everyday preparing for the coming ceremony. The view was truly amazing and completely adorned with the kind of beauty that only nature itself can arrange.

In addition, the day couldn't have been more perfect. The sky was clear, but their ceremony would be held right before sunset. Lanterns and torches illuminated the area, shining bright in preparation for the descent of evening.

The birds were singing almost perfectly in tune. The rushing waters burbled against the rocks as if they were whispering their approval of the event. The time of evening was drawing near, and the sky was changing and shifting as it displayed its own splendor of colors -- as if it was dressing itself for the ceremony.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a pleasant sight as well. He had the best seamstress in the village coordinate his outfit with hers. She had chosen to make her dress herself; it was part of her peoples' tradition. He had no talent in this matter and was hardly ashamed in seeking out professional help.

The colors, materials, and ornaments were exactly the same. She designed the patterns and layouts. The perfect colors to complement one another; a perfect design which represented his traditions and customs as well as that of hers.

His pants were similar to that of his uniform…the clothes that represented a time that seemed so long ago. The shirt and vest represented her tribe, her people, her race. His overcoat symbolized his people, his origin. On it he had a special patch. One he had saved from his uniform, which, he carried with pride and class. It was the perfect attire, for a perfect day and a perfect match.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked slowly, she remembered one last thing, her mother's song. She had requested the children of the village to sing this song during her march towards her lover. While she continued to walk, she felt a hand grasp her hand. She looked up to see who it was, and there was John.

She couldn't believe it. She thought he was still angry with her after what happened the other day. Yet, he still came to her side to support her decision. At one point she had honestly believed she was in love with him. She couldn't believe that in only the short time she had been in this village she had experienced so many different emotions at once for two different men.

A tear rolled down her cheek. He reached out and gently wiped it away. She had crushed him the day that Donci declared his intentions with her. When he had just finished his speech and proposal to her, John had come running down the fields, yelling for Donci to stop the ceremony. She couldn't believe it. She knew that John was planning something for he was acting very strange that morning, but she never could have imagined what his next move would be. And she wasn't going to let him ruin that moment, either.

So, she did what any woman would do in that situation. As John came running towards them she stuck out her foot, and he fell flat on his face on the muddy ground, causing everyone to laugh. John was confused and ultimately furious. She thought he would never forgive her. She believed he would never again accept her decisions or her actions. She was wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, the children began to sing the most splendid song ever heard by anyone present. As John walked with her hand in hand, everyone admired how beautiful she was and how brave he was to share the day with her in spite of the events of the recent days.

As they neared the spot, she glanced toward her lover, Donci. He looked stunning. Her heart palpitated faster than she had ever imagined possible. He glanced back at her, and his heart filled with both joy and disbelief at the sight of the elegant woman that was standing in front of him and accepting his hand in union for the rest of their lives. John stepped back and allowed the two to continue to walk towards the elder who would continue the ceremony.

During the entire ceremony, the two of them just gazed at each other in complete love and amazement as they reflected on the days past and, most importantly, the ones yet to come. In their eyes, anyone could see the love, honesty, passion, desire, and trust they shared for one another. Everyone recognized at that moment what some had doubted -- they were a perfect match.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours had passed since the conclusion of the ceremony. Everyone had gathered to bestow congratulations on the new family. John gazed from the shadows as the two smiled at everyone, confident that theirs was a commitment for life.

Then he saw her. As if drawn together, their gazes met and locked. His eyes were so intensely scrutinizing that her face flushed, and for a brief moment she lost all sense of coordination. It carried a love and passion that only the two of them could emit.

'_Damn, she is beautiful!' _John thought as she smiled in his direction and then turned back to continue speaking with Donci. He knew he needed to leave immediately or else he wasn't going to be able to control his emotions.

He took a last sip of his drink and headed off into the night alone. As he started walking, he stuffed his hand into his pocket and instinctively balled it into a fist.

He had prepared himself for this night. Knowing that this wasn't going to be easy for him. He had debated whether he should go ahead with it or not, but he couldn't bring himself not to. He was too involved now. He couldn't go back in time, and he had to do this for him and for her. So that both of them could go on with their lives.

Just as he was about to step back into the pitch black night, a hand snaked its way through his arm. Surprised at the sight before him, he stepped back, carefully masking his face.

"John?" she whispered. His heart suddenly sped up, as if it would burst from his chest due to her mere presence. He felt her squeeze his arm, a caress which he'd missed for so long.

"Teyla, I thought you'd be busy for the rest of the night. I didn't want to bother you."

He leaned slightly against her, so close that it would have been incredibly easy for her to curl up in his arms.

"I am very proud of you, John. Thank you. It meant so much to me and Donci that you be there," she said in a low, sincere voice.

"I know, Teyla. I never doubted that I would come. I just wasn't sure how to handle the situation. After all, I did make an ass of myself trying to stop Donci from proposing to you," he said with a roguish grin that made her smile in return involuntarily.

"John, I explained this to you in detail already. There is no reason for you to feel ashamed or embarrassed. I knew you were acting on your feelings and that is nothing for you to feel wrongly about." She leaned her cheek against his shoulder, and his fingers tangled with a strand of her hair.

"Teyla, all I wanted to do was protect you," he assured her. "I'll always be around to make sure that you're safe and happy. "

As she watched him all she could think of was…'_Pick me up in your arms and let me be yours forever. I surrender!' _But she quickly shook off her thoughts.

"I _am _happy. I have accepted our fate and have conformed to this life. It is you who I worry about," she narrowed her eyes as he pulled her into the shadows.

"Are you _really _happy? Is this the life that you want to live? Or do you want more?" he suddenly asked with an intense stare that had her shivering from head to toe.

"I have always lived by what others have chosen for me. My father raised me to be the leader of the Athosians in his absence. My path has always been dictated for me, and my right to choose as I desire has never existed until now." She turned back toward the gathering, slightly puzzled at his questioning.

"But are you _happy_?" he persisted while his hands tightened on her arms, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Define happy for me, John. Is happiness something that is defined by acquiring our desires, or is it accepting one's fate and living life to the fullest with what you are given?" she questioned. Now, it was he who pull back with a confused look upon his face.

"Teyla, we can't control everything in our lives, but there are things that we can manipulate, change, and achieve depending on the actions we take and how strongly we feel about them. You're just avoiding a simple question -- are you _happy_?" he demanded, pulling her close to him, unaware of how difficult it was for her to resist.

She glared at him before sighing resignedly. "Yes, I suppose I am happy. I am with the man that I love," as she gave him an impish grin, it aroused in him such desire that he just wanted to grab her, pin her against the wall, and make her his right there and then. But he couldn't. Not yet! She continued,

"I am in a peaceful place away from the Wraith, and I am surrounded by good and honest people who work everyday to give opportunity to those in need and to rise to a new level of awareness in their lives. What more could I want or desire?" Clearly, she was not sensing where he was going with this conversation.

He raked a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated. "Well, how about making a commitment with the one that you love and expressing your feelings completely to one another…" He pulled her closer to him with a sparkle in his eyes. He was ready to engulf his lips against hers and leave the rest to wherever their imaginations would lead them.

" Yes, I do want those things, but…" He gently placed his fingers over her mouth, as he drew closer to her, his lips brushing against hers, driving her senses wild.

Suddenly, she saw a figure approaching through the shadows. Reluctantly, she pulled back from John, who seemed upset at the separation.

"Ah, so you do care about these things. Teyla, I want to…" Suddenly, Donci appeared.

"Teyla, are you coming? We are next to dance." Donci reached out his hand to Teyla who was still shivering at the thought of John's lips locked with hers.

"Yes, of course. I apologize, I was just with…" She motioned toward John, who reluctantly stepped out of the shadows. Donci then turned his attention to Sheppard.

"John, I did not even see you there. Why are you in the dark? I want to thank you for what you did today. All is past us now. You are our friend, and we are so grateful that you came to our ceremony." He looked back at Teyla for acknowledgement.

"That is exactly what I was speaking to John about." Turning her head to John, she could see that he was becoming quickly annoyed with Donci for interrupting them.

"Well, it's kind of difficult to appear in front of a crowd who laughed as you stumbled and fell flat on your face all because you came to stop something that was inevitable." Donci laughed, and Teyla tried to contain her smile.

"Well, John, you weren't the only one who was astonished and ridiculed that day. So, if it is any consolation, we can call it even." Donci bowed as a sign of friendship and respect towards John.

"Yeah, Donci. Just don't expect a wedding present from me any time soon." John bowed back to Donci with a strained smile on his face.

"Well, Teyla, I will be waiting for you." Donci stepped forward and kissed Teyla on her forehead, then left, causing John's smile to immediately vanish.

"I never really liked that guy, don't ask me why…" John turned to take her hand.

"John, I know we have not seen much of each other lately, but I must return to the ceremony. Donci is expecting me to.."

He quickly interrupted her. "Promise me that we will speak tonight, regardless of what happens," he whispered in her ear as he smelled her hair enjoying her scent while his expression held something curious and unfathomable.

She gazed at his handsome face, knowing that questions were written all over her own. "I promise you a dance tonight."

"That's a start," he mysteriously responded as he held her hands up to his lips and kissed them gently. Slowly, he reached her lips, kissing her softly and sweetly. As he parted his lips from hers, she licked her lips while he let out a frustrated sigh.

Holding each others' hands, they began to walk back towards the ceremony.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To John's surprise, dancing was a custom that was universal even between galaxies, and the ceremony scene was soon transformed into a dance hall for everyone to enjoy.

As Teyla and Donci danced, John brazenly strode towards them and waited for his turn. Donci reluctantly stepped aside sensing the strong connection between John and Teyla. Sheepishly, John shot him a grin. Instinctively, he grabbed Teyla, swong her around in a spin that had her laughing, then flushed her against his body, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist.

Teyla was surprised at first with this sudden burst of public affection, but she affectionately crossed her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. They held each other in this manner for several dances, until John paused and grabbed her hand, determined to leave with her at that moment.

"C'mon, Teyla," he said as he lead her away from the gathering, heading into the night.

She was startled at first. "John, I cannot leave! What about Donci?'

"Forget about him. He can do without you! Now, let's go!"

Hesitantly she followed his lead as they disappeared hand in hand into the darkness of the night.

They walked for a long time in silence. With a mischievous grin, John finally stopped in front of the weeping tree where, only several weeks ago, they had their first picnic.

Teyla was amazed at the sight. John must have spent all night preparing this place to get it the way it was now. In it there were torches illuminating the tree and beauty of the surroundings of the night.

She finally found the courage to speak.

"John, what are we doing here? I really should return to the ceremony. Donci will be waiting for me."

As she started to head back, he grabbed her arm, gently pulling her body flush against his chest. "We didn't finish our conversation earlier," he answered sullenly.

"John, so many things have happened tonight. I really need to get back and rest for the night."

She was exhausted. All of this preparation for the ceremony had worn her out completely. In addition, she was confused and overwhelmed by everything that happened the past couple of weeks. She needed time to think. Right now, she wasn't thinking clearly and neither, she guessed, was John. She was determined to leave before things turned in a different direction than she would have liked, but nothing had prepared her for what he was about to do.

"Teyla, what do you want from me?" he pleaded with such love in his eyes.

"John, I…" He didn't allow her to finish her sentence. He snatched her by the waist, holding her tightly against his chest, and firmly kissed her, satisfying the urges that were hidden inside for so long. As they kissed in the darkness, the creatures of the night were the only ones who witnessed their expression of love and desire revealed in a passionate kiss.

As John reluctantly pulled back, he was determined not to put off what he wanted to do.

"Teyla, I have something for you," he began.

Gently, he reached out to her again kissing her lips so softly that she couldn't hold herself back. Finally, as they pulled apart, Teyla stared at him intensely.

"Teyla, I've waited for you all of my life. Now that I've found you, I don't ever want to let you go. I love you more than anything, more than anyone in this or any other world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and never, ever leave your side again. I thought I almost lost you, and I don't want to experience that ever again." He cleared his throat and continued.

"I don't know what the future has in store for us, but I do know that I can face anything as long as I have you beside me. There won't be a day that I won't work to make you the happiest woman in the world because that's what you do for me everyday…..I am the happiest man in the UNIVERSE, Teyla, and it's all because of you."

Once again, he pulled her close to him and began to kiss her neck as she leaned back to give him complete access to her skin. Ravishingly, his lips moved up to her cheeks, gently kissing every bare inch of skin on her face and ultimately engulfing her lips with his own, hungry and thirsty for her taste.

"John…" Teyla whispered as she struggled against her own desires. She was speechless and trembling with fright. He stepped back slightly as he continued.

"I had Mia discretely ask you about the Athosians wedding traditions, and she told me that it is customary for the groom to present the bride with a gift; something that is meaningful and significant to both of them. So, since I can't go back to Athos or Atlantis, I went with Mia to her village and had this made especially for you."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a shiny ring that gleamed in the darkness of the night from the faint light of the torches.

"The smith made it out of your locket and my military pins to symbolize our union."

Proudly, he presented it to her. She glanced uncertainly from him to the ring, unaware of the meaning of this symbol in his tradition. Nevertheless, his words touched the very depth of her soul, and tears began to roll down her cheeks uncontrollably. Just as she was about to ask him something, John put his fingers over her mouth.

"Shhh…there is one more thing."

As he gently cupped both of her hands in his, he knelt down on the ground, let out a nervous sigh, and stared back up at Teyla, who was utterly dumbfounded by his actions.

"John, what are you doing?" she gasped in between tear-filled breaths.

He affectionately winked at her as he continued,

"This is the way it 's done back on my world when a man proposes to the girl of his dreams…Teyla, you are so much more than anything I could have ever dreamed of…and so, Teyla Emmagen, will you do me this honor and share the rest of your life with me as my wife? Will you be mine, Teyla?"

He stared at her as she pulled her hands out of his and cupped them over her mouth while shaking her head in complete awe of his confession. She didn't -- couldn't -- respond.

A minute of uncomfortable silence passed. Awkwardly, he said,

"Um, Teyla, you're supposed to say yes or no. Preferably yes in this case."

Wiping her tears, she turned away from him. She knew this was going to break both of their hearts, but she had no other choice. She slowly began to speak,

"John, I cannot accept this. I..I..." She began to stumble while she spoke, unable to conceal her pain.

"Teyla, what are you talking about? There is nothing and nobody holding us back now."

He stood up and went to her, gently turning her to face him.

Coldly, she replied,

"I cannot believe you just said that! I will forget we ever even had this conversation, John. This must be as a result of Donci and Mia's ceremony tonight that has you believing we can do the same. Well, we cannot. It is not the same. Do not mention this again, John."

She turned and started heading towards the village as he stood in complete shock at her words.

"Teyla, what the hell is wrong with you? Did you drink too much punch tonight? Did Donci add too much of that alcohol, because you sure as hell aren't aware of what you just said!"

He was slightly annoyed but not nearly as upset as Teyla was at that point.

The situation was frustrating, fatiguing, worrisome, and distracting. She could hear everything that John was saying and found herself unable to even think clearly. She was trying so hard not to reveal to him her surprise and sudden excitement. She'd waited so long to hear him utter those words, but now she felt she had no energy to deal with him or even speak with him.

But, she was also hurt, confused, and sadden at the timing of his sudden confession. This was so unlike him, so different from the Colonel Sheppard that she had met back on Athos. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She was infuriated with him.

"How inconsiderate and selfish of you, John! I was never aware of this side of you!"

Her voice and expression hit John like a sack of bricks.

"WHAT?"

"I must leave. Donci is waiting, and I do not wish this discussion to continue."

Chills ran down his spine. This was not Teyla. As she quickly stalked away, he grabbed her arm, and turned her to face him.

"Forget about Donci! This is about us…you and me..."

She could feel his breath against her face, and she couldn't contain her feelings for much longer.

"There is no us, John. This is but a moment out of time, a dream. You just said so yourself. I do not want to live a dream. All of my life, I have lived and known nothing but fear and death. Living each day as if it were my last. There is no time for dreaming -- only surviving. There is no time for love. No time for commitments." She stared at him coldly.

"Teyla, are you kidding me? Yes, you've lived a life in fear, but that hasn't stopped your people from living a normal life. You have families, you have weddings, you have and do it all! You told me so yourself back in the cave when we first met. You teach your children no to live in fear of the Wraith, so why don't you just tell me what this is really about?" He could hear his frustration in his voice.

"John, obviously you have other things in mind. I am going to find Donci." Frustrated, she was determined to leave immediately. John had other ideas.

"Oh, no you're not! You are not leaving until you explain to me what the hell is going on! You don't care one bit about Donci. I know you love me! I can feel it in you. Our feeling is mutual, so why are you pulling me away?" he couldn't understand why she was acting this way. Gently, he grabbed her arm again.

Her eyes pinned him with an angry glare. She stepped forward until she was only inches away from his face.

"Back in Atlantis the closest you ever came to showing me any indication of your feelings was when you were infected by a bug, which does not even mean anything because you were not completely yourself! That kiss! The kiss that started it all! A kiss that meant nothing! " she snapped at him.

"Teyla, how can you say that! You were the one who said I was never to give it another thought…"

He was trying desperately to ease the situation since he had no clue what he had done wrong. What was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, was turning out to be his worst nightmare!

She placed her fingers over his mouth.

"I am not finished! Now, we are on this planet, to suddenly go from desperately trying to return to Atlantis, to confessing your love for me, and within just days, you are asking me to commit with you for the rest of my life, on a planet that is not even our own, with people whom we hardly know, and now suddenly you are begging me to be your….your…..wife?" She was pacing back and forth uncontrollably stumbling upon her words, which was so unlike Teyla.

"Teyla, that's not what I am doing at all! I'm trying to tell you that I love you and that I don't want to waste any time. I want you to be my wife. What is wrong with that? Look at Donci and Mia….they've only met four months ago, and just when you and I thought he was going to ask you to marry him, he turns right around and asks Mia, who but only a couple of weeks ago, had a crush on me! Yet, you think there union is a perfect match. You and I have been playing with our feelings back and forth for over a year. And that kiss! That Kiss that started it all was the one that made me realize that no matter how much I try to hide my feelings for you, there will always surface one way or another. So, why do you continue to make it seem like this is impossible for us?"

She gave him a withering stare. If looks could kill, he would have been on his way to visit Saint Peter. He stepped back involuntarily, almost afraid of what she might do to him. Clearly, wrong choice of words on his part again!

She began, "What you fail to understand is exactly what you missed during today's ceremony. The day that Donci risked it all was the day that Mia really fell in love with him. Not during their meetings. Not during their walks. Not during their kisses. She fell in love with him the minute she realized that in his weakest moment he showed just how much he loved her. It was then that she understood there was no other man in this galaxy that would devote his entire life to her. Donci was not unsure of her response, but he knew she was worth the risk!"

"Teyla, why does that matter? Their situation is nothing like ours. As I just mentioned, you can't compare our relationship with theirs! It is completely different." he insisted, which only made her angrier.

"You are right, it is completely different. Just like you and I are very different. First, I am quite familiar with your people's way of viewing marriage, as you call it. Commitments on your planet are not based on love but lust and desire...selfish acts whose only purpose is to find self-gratification. And when these no longer exist, you permit this union, this _bond_, to be broken as if nothing was ever there to begin with, no feelings, no responsibilities, no regrets or remorse. I have witnessed this from your kind, and I am completely disgusted by the mere thought of it. But, that is not my place. All I know is that this is not my way. My people commit for life and beyond. We believe in such things, and we do not choose our partners lightly. When and if I ever decide to unite with any man, it will be forever, and it will be for eternity. You do not understand this and certainly cannot make this promise simply based on a day that you realized how you felt about me."

"Teyla, my people, as you call us, well….we might be far from perfection, but we do understand and vow to commit and remain together for the rest of our lives to the one that we confess our love to, I mean just look at…" he began to shake his head trying to think of a couple who he could use an example. "Yeah, look at Barbara and George Bush, heck they've been together since the Dark Ages!"

"I do not know this George or Barbara Bush, but I am sure that even they had their moments of doubts…all of your people seem to have that in common."

He was surprised at the pain in her response. "Teyla, you're wrong about this…" And just as he was about to continue, she interrupted again.

"Tell me something, John. Would you have proposed to me, if we were back in Atlantis? Would you admit your feelings for me in front of Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay, Ronon, and all the others in Atlantis so blatantly as you are now? Would you come to my people and place yourself before the council announcing your love for me in public and choose to leave your people behind to serve with me as the leader of the Athosians? Would you cease to be Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and devote the rest of your life to my people?"

Her words, so honest and pure, so true and coming straight from the heart, felt like a knife piercing through his heart.

"Teyla, that's not a fair question. We're not in Atlantis, and we might as well accept the fact that we may never leave this place," he responded with concern in his voice.

He knew this was not the response that she wanted; yet he had never even thought of it himself. If he lied or avoided the question, she would see right through him, making the situation worse than what it already was, so this was the most honest answer he could give her right now. Clearly, this was not turning out the way he imagined.

"So, is this why you are asking me to be you wife? It is easier now that we are here?" All of her doubts and fears had just been confirmed, so she thought.

"Teyla! What else do you want from me? I am willing to risk it all for you!" John was almost pleading with her.

"Am I worth the risk, John? Sometimes, I ask myself why the Ancestors allowed us to meet. What was the purpose and reason for Colonel's Sumner's death? And I cannot help but wonder, if Colonel Sumner was not taken by the Wraith, would you have still risked your life to come and save me?" Her eyes searched the night sky as if expecting a response from the Ancestors.

Suddenly, she stepped back, startled at her own confession. She couldn't believe what she had just admitted to him. She had lost control of herself and had finally let out what she feared the most. Her nightmares were revealed. Her thoughts were expressed. There was nothing more to say; she had said it all. There was nothing more to hide from John. No going back.

She composed herself quickly. Her mind was racing, her heart beating too fast and too painfully. If she didn't leave now, she would break right in front of him, and she couldn't let him see her that way. She was strong and proud. That was the Teyla that John knew. And that was the Teyla that she had to remain. Calm and controlled.

As she glanced at John, her heart nearly broke. He was hurt, confused, angry, and very disappointed. She knew she had to hold back every fiber in her being to keep from going up to him and admitting all the love and desire that she felt for him. Her heart, body, and soul urged her to run to him, hold him, and accept his proposal. That was her dream. That was her desire; to be his wife. But, she couldn't. She did this for him. She couldn't allow him to loose sight of Atlantis. She was certain that they would find a way to get back to Atlantis. Everyone in Atlantis was depending on him. He was their leader, their hero and she couldn't ask him to give that away, not for her.

This shattered her more than she ever knew was possible. She had to leave. She had to leave now, or she would break apart right in front of him.

"John, I cannot accept this. I would always feel that you only proposed to me because you had no other choice." She barely whispered the words that he hardly heard for he was still frozen in disbelief at what had happened.

With a serious, determined look on her face, she turned to leave going against every screaming, protesting muscle in her body.

A perplexed, horrible look was plastered over his face. He couldn't believe everything she had just said to him. Was that how she really felt? How long had she been feeling this way? How could he have hurt her so badly without even knowing it? How could he have missed this? Why didn't she say this before? He had to explain it to her, convince her that she couldn't be farther from the truth.

As his mind raced with these questions, he didn't even realize that she had already quietly slipped off into the night. When he finally turned to her, ready to speak, Teyla was gone.

"Teyla, Teyla!" he yelled in the midst of the darkness. All he could hear was his own echo in the still of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Some thoughts ..._

_Okay, I purposefully wanted to have the reader believe that this was Teyla and John getting married, and then when you finally see that it is not John and Teyla, I wanted the reader to believe it was Donci and Teyla…and then of course, you see that it was neither..it was Donci and some other chick named Mia.. But, underneath the lines, it is John and Teyla getting married...Now, I wanted this all along…I wanted to be daring and see if I could get away with something like this..just for fun! Now, at first it was confusing and I scared the heck out of my girls (beta) at the beginning (They thought I'd married Teyla with Donci, NEVER!) so they kindly and wisely made suggestions to clarify and not confuse you guys as well...…so, I added the undertones during their conversations so that it is clear that their current situation is not that they don't love each other..but their fears about this entire relationship! Now, my idea was to have Teyla accept and confess her love for him all along…but my fingers took another direction…My biggest fear was that I made Teyla too insensitive and too rough with Sheppard but I honestly believe that when she feels strongly about something, she will speak her mind...As for John, he was difficult..It is so much easier for me to speak for Teyla than it is for John..so I hope I am maintaining him in character...and I think I am…so, I would love to hear what you think…overall, I am pretty proud of it…and the more I do this story, the more amaze I am at what I have been able to accomplish and how I surprise myself in the process…I do hope you all enjoy it!Just remember, be gentle cause this is my very first ever fic!_

_Thanks..._

_Thanks again, SnoggingPicard and Witchy…you are just the best!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews...You have no idea how much this means to me...I am enjoying every minute of this new experience and partly all due to you guys...I want to thank my greatest and most loyal reviewers...you guys are the best! _

_And **Maliang,** of course you can take this and have it translated...What an honor! Just let me know what your French shippers think..._

_And also, I want to add that I am sorry if I caused anyone some distress while reading the last chapter...It was my intention to experiment with words and confuse my readers...but I 'd hope that all was clarify at the end...Those of you who know me know that I would never have Teyla marry anyone else but John...that is unless I was possessed or something...hehehe_

_Anyways, this chapter is more relaxing and certainly, I am not trying anything funny...but I will promise to keep you in suspense and interested as much as possible..._

_As always, please leave me a review...and a big shout out to my buddies and my angels Electrictrekker and OMGirl...for their awesome beta work..for they are the ones that take my writing and make it as good as it gets...thanks..love you girls.._

_Again, I own nothing of this..just my foolish ideas!_

**Chapter 8 Hopeless Hope**

"Dr. Jackson, welcome to Atlantis." Dr. Elizabeth Weir smiled as Dr. Jackson walked through the halls of Atlantis, clearly amazed at everything around him.

"Thank you, Dr. Weir. I thought I would never make it, but I am so glad that I am finally here! This is truly amazing -- I can't get over the size and details of this magnificent city. I don't think I've seen anything quite like this, and if I had, I can't remember it! Extraordinary, truly a marvelous work of art…" Daniel continued to walk the halls, brimming with excitement like a little boy upon receiving his first toy.

Elizabeth was aware that time was of the essence, so she got straight to the point as to why Daniel's immediate presence was requested in Atlantis.

"Dr. Jackson, I promise you, we will answer as many of your questions as possible, but right now, there is an important matter that we must discuss, and it's the reason why I've requested your presence in Atlantis. It's in relation to the rescue mission of Colonel Sheppard and Teyla Emmagen."

Dr. Weir led Dr. Jackson to her office, aware that for the first time he was laying his eyes on the physical proof of the City of Ancestors, Atlantis, his greatest dream come true .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five Days Later….

"Well, Dr. Weir and I were able to successfully translate the symbols brought back from the ruins on the planet where Colonel Sheppard and Teyla Emmagen were last seen."

Dr. Jackson stood in the middle of the conference room along with several members of the Atlantis expedition team. Those in attendance were Dr. Weir, Dr. Rodney McKay, Colonel Caldwell, and Major Lorne.

At Dr. Weir's request, Daniel arrived on the Daedalus from Stargate Command to help translate the symbols found in the ruins, which, upon further investigation, had been discovered to relate back to Teyla's childhood tale of a city that was protected from the Wraith.

Dr. Weir hoped that if the symbols could be completely translated, perhaps they could help unlock a way to rescue John and Teyla. However, she realized such a huge task would require the help of Dr. Daniel Jackson, who would be able to provide the most accurate translation.

"As Dr. Weir discovered, these symbols were written by the Ancients as a forewarning to those seeking refuge from the Wraith. Dr. Beckett was not far from his translation version for it does describe the Wraith as a plague or disease that attacks the body in a cancer-like way. In fact, it does help explain how the Wraith evolved into the race we know today."

Dr. Jackson turned to the projection of the ruins to when suddenly the doors opened. A limping Lt. Ford entered the room with the help of Dr. Beckett and Ronon. Everyone froze. Caldwell was the first to speak.

"Lt. Ford, you have not been cleared to enter this meeting." Caldwell stood up to escort the young man out the door. Ronon immediately stood in front of Ford, blocking him from Caldwell with a menacing stare.

"Lieutenant, please come sit down." Elizabeth interjected before she turned to Caldwell. "I asked Lt. Ford to join us. He is completely off the enzyme and has gotten medical clearance from Dr. Beckett."

"Aye. The lad is enzyme free, but we still need to keep an eye on him. He is a bit weak and needs these crutches as a result of his encounter with Ronon and Rodney. Some rescue mission that turned out to be, wasn't it, Lieutenant?"

Beckett had been poking Rodney around a bit ever since they'd returned from their little adventure since, if it hadn't been for Lt. Ford, they would have never come back alive. Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Well, I've got to be heading back. Laddie, you remember to come back and see me once you're done here. I don't want you collapsing on me after all you've been through." Dr. Beckett shot the others a quick smile and left while the rest of the group glanced expectantly at a very confused and changed Lt. Ford.

"Well, let's just call it even. I saved their lives, but in return, they brought me back to where I belong…back here with all of you. Dr. Weir, I am very sorry for all the trouble that I've caused everyone here in Atlantis. Especially to Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Teyla, and Ronon. I just wish that he could be here personally, so that I could tell him and Teyla."

Ford slowly bowed his head, saddened by the current news that Colonel Sheppard and Teyla had been missing now for almost five months with no communication or any idea if they were even still alive.

"We didn't give up on you, Ford, and we certainly aren't about to give up on Colonel Sheppard and Teyla. This is why we are here today, and anything you can tell us that would help us would be greatly appreciated."

Dr. Weir felt compassion for the young man. She knew how much Colonel Sheppard cared for him and that feeling was just present in her. Weir smiled again at Ford and added, "Nice to have you back, Lt. Ford. Colonel Sheppard would be very proud. Consider yourself officially back on active duty."

"Thank you, Ma'am. It is an honor to be back here in Atlantis," he replied. "I want Colonel Sheppard and Teyla found just as much as any of you, if not more."

"Yes, Lt. We all do. Now, can we move on with this," a very anxious Rodney snapped from his chair, fidgeting as he waited to see what the good Dr. Jackson had discovered and if it would be something that would help them find his team mates.

"Please continue, Dr. Jackson." Elizabeth was just as anxious.

"Why would the Ancestors leave this type of information in some old ruins and not leave any documentation here in Atlantis as to its location, Dr. Jackson?" Caldwell asked.

"It seems that when the Ancestors realized that the war between the Wraith was nowhere near ending, they devised several different plans to provide different venues of escape not only for themselves but also for others across the galaxy who were now faced with the terrible threat of the Wraith," Daniel continued with his explanation.

"In our own history back on Earth, in the days of Ra, there were different cities designated to be cities of refuge. Whenever a person was fleeing from danger whether it be from his own actions or innocently, the person had the opportunity to run for miles and reach the gates of one of these designated cities of refuge. According to the texts, the law stated that if any man fleeing for his life made it to one of these cities, the gates would open, and the man would be able to live in that city for the rest of his life protected under the city laws. However, if for some reason he decided to leave, then death would surely be upon him."

"Dr. Jackson, I don't see how this has anything to do with the ruins where Colonel Sheppard and Teyla are supposed to be trapped," Major Lorne said. He wanted to get his orders as to how to rescue the Colonel and Teyla. This felt more like listening to his history teacher back in high school.

"Okay, well according to the translations, the ruins where Colonel Sheppard and Teyla Emmagen were last seen are actually the gates to one of the cities of refuge built by the Ancestors to provide a place for those seeking enlightenment as a means of escape from the harm of the Wraith."

"Dr. Jackson and I discovered that there seem to be hundreds of these cities across the galaxy," Dr. Weir adding, standing up to join Dr. Jackson.

"I don't understand. Colonel Sheppard and Teyla Emmagen were not looking for any city of refuge. Dr. McKay and Ronon said that the Wraith didn't turn up until at least several minutes after they'd disappeared. How is it that they just vanished without any warning?"

Caldwell felt as if this was getting nowhere. He had to know whether to resign himself to the fact that Colonel Sheppard and Teyla were gone for good, but Dr. Weir would have no part in such an attitude, so he just followed her lead, for now.

"Never mind that. If what you're saying is true, then how come when Ronon and I stood in the exact same spot where Colonel Sheppard and Teyla disappeared nothing happened to us?" Rodney wasn't convinced by these current revelations.

"Well, that goes back to my story. Back on Earth in the ancient times, the person had only but a specific amount of time to make it safely to the city of refuge. In addition, it is assumed that an enemy or someone seeking revenge is chasing the person. It was a matter of survival -- who could withstand and make it to the threshold?"

All of this fascinated Dr. Jackson. He felt like he was back in time living these moments and witnessing them with his own eyes. Yet, he knew the importance of this meeting, and he just wished there was more he could do to help besides translate.

"Dr. Jackson, with all due respect, from what I have heard, Colonel Sheppard and Teyla were not running." Major Lorne stated rather bluntly.

"I touched and stood in the exact spot where Colonel Sheppard and Teyla disappeared, and nothing happened," Ronon commented. He was clearly getting frustrated. It seemed they were heading nowhere with this information.

"The point is, Ronon, that you had to flee to the woods because you spotted two Wraith darts shortly after Colonel Sheppard and Teyla disappeared, correct? So, that means…"

Dr. Jackson was startled when Rodney sprung up from his chair interrupting Daniel's words. "Wait a minute! Are you telling me that the ruins can detect the Wraith?"

Daniel nodded. "According to these notes, there is are shields protecting these cities of refuge which have the capability to detect the Wraith from a considerable distance. Once the shield mechanism detects the Wraith…"

Rodney abruptly cut into his explanation. "It shuts down the shield allowing the person fleeing from the Wraith access to the portal which must lead them to the city of refuge. Why didn't I see this?" Rodney stood up again and began to pace in the room.

"Rodney, you had no way of knowing that! We are just speculating up until now. There's still a lot that we aren't certain of, but this is a great breakthrough, and we thank you Dr. Jackson. We couldn't have gotten this far without you." Elizabeth had a great smile on her face. Hope was there again. It was something. It gave them hope to believe that Colonel Sheppard and Teyla are alive. Somewhere, far away, but alive.

"You're welcome Dr. Weir. I just wish there was more I could do. But, I must leave now. I have an important date before I head back with the Daedalus to Earth. If you need me, Dr. Weir just radio me."

He was eager to see the rest of Atlantis before he headed back to Earth. He knew it might be awhile before he got this opportunity again and other scientists were already after him to help them with other translations and identifying Ancient devices.

Elizabeth escorted Daniel to the door of the conference room, and returned to her seat while the others continued to discuss how to use this new information to help them find Colonel Sheppard and Teyla.

"Wait! How come the Wraith haven't detected this force shield with their sensors?" Caldwell asked.

"Same reason why we haven't been able to detect them ourselves." Ronon's reply surprised everyone.

Rodney smiled lightly; he knew the warrior was now spending a lot of time in Rodney's lab trying to find a way to help him find a solution to bring back their friends. Both had formed some type of odd friendship to help cope with the disappearance of Teyla and John.

"Well, it's expected that the technology that the Wraith have is fairly similar to that of the Ancestors. It doesn't explain why they couldn't detect it with their sensors." Rodney continued to pace back and forth.

"Well, now that we know what these ruins really are, how can we get to Colonel Sheppard and Teyla? And why haven't they found a way to reach us?" Ford questioned.

"Dr. Jackson said that back on Earth the refugee could not leave the city of refuge or else death was inevitable. But does that even make any sense in this situation?" Major Lorne was trying to understand all of this information and how he could apply it to the rescue mission.

"We can only assume that in order to protect those who are already in the city from the Wraith, once you come into the city, there's no way of going back to your home planet." Dr. Weir's hopes took a nosedive at the realization. They had gotten the symbols translated, but they were nowhere near mounting a rescue mission.

"Well, this is good news. At least, we can be somewhat reassured that John and Teyla are alive," Ford stated with much enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yeah, and probably having a grand old time while we are here killing ourselves trying to find a way to get them out of their little haven!" Rodney snapped.

"Well, then…it's settled. Let's not bother them, and at least we know that two of us are out of harm's way of the Wraith," Caldwell responded.

Everyone turned their heads in anger at the Colonel's lack of humor. That was assuming, of course, he was indeed attempting to make a joke.

"Are you kidding me! If anything, I want to find that city for myself, kick him out of there, and finally get some peace and quiet!"

Rodney stared at Caldwell in complete disgust. They all knew he wanted to stop pursuing this mission. In his eyes, Colonel Sheppard and Teyla Emmagen were never coming back to Atlantis.

"Gentlemen, enough!" Elizabeth raised her voice. "All of this is still pure speculation. Good ideas, but nevertheless we are not certain of this. Now, we need to find a way to test our theory. Suggestions?" She gave them all hardened glances, and everyone there was very aware that she wasn't going to let this one slip out of her hands.

"Well, we need to come up with a way to penetrate that shield, walk through the portal, grab Colonel Sheppard and Teyla, and bring them back home." Major Lorne was already mapping out his mission in his head.

"And while you're there, why don't you grab a ZPM and then we can call it a good day's work, Major." Rodney was infuriated at the Major's lack of understanding.

"Rodney!" Weir gave him a harsh glare.

"Look, we can't go through the portal. We just have to find a way to access the main control, deactivate the shield, and hopefully the Colonel and Teyla are close by so that they can all safely walk back through the portal before it reactivates itself." Rodney was pacing back and forth again, this time biting his nails.

"Well, I don't know about your experiences here in the Pegasus Galaxy, but in my time with the SGC, things never are that simple, Dr. McKay," Caldwell replied.

"Well, if the shield is capable of detecting the Wraith…" Ford thought aloud, staring at the table.

"Yes, Ford. We've already cover that chapter of the book. Can we move on with this?"

Rodney was anxious and clearly annoyed by their lack of progress. He was confident that he was the only one who could solve this and that the others were just wasting his head.

Ford just shook his head at Rodney and continued, "So, it's safe to say that the shield activated itself and allowed access to the portal while it detected the Wraith dart approaching, which is how Colonel Sheppard and Teyla were able to pass through the portal, correct?" Ford was beginning to stand as he realized he was on to something. The others wore matching confused expressions.

"Ford, do you have something in mind?" Elizabeth was extremely interested.

"Elizabeth, please don't encourage him. Can't you see he is probably having some type of delusion or something as a result of the enzyme withdrawal? You remember how long it took me to stop having those damn awful nightmares…"Rodney was agitated.

"Shut up, McKay. You are not the only who can figure this one out! Let the Lt. speak his mind." Ronon was about to stand up and shove Rodney back into a seat himself if it wasn't for Elizabeth, who motioned for McKay to listen to Lt. Ford.

"Well, I was just thinking if we can get…." Even before Ford finished his sentence, Rodney was laughing hysterically on the side.

"Great, his side effects are worse than mine. Let's hear the plan!" Rodney's behavior was agitating everyone in the room at this moment.

Ford stared at Rodney.

"Dr. McKay, you may not be so far from the truth, here," Caldwell confessed.

"Wait… I know what you're getting at here! Why don't we just go and find the rest of your buddies, pump them up with the enzyme, which means of course that we have to find some more enzyme, get them to steal another Wraith dart, and we can fly it over the ruins, the shield will deactivate, allowing us to access the portal, get the Colonel and Teyla, come back, and we can still make it back in time for dinner, right?" Rodney's sarcasm was driving the others insane.

"So, are you volunteering yourself for this mission?" Major Lorne was always good at upsetting the good Doctor McKay. Rodney just gave him a confused stare.

"That's the basic idea. All we really need is a dart." Ford sat down on his seat, looking a bit sheepish.

"Rodney, do I need to send you to the infirmary or are you going to settle down?" Elizabeth shot a venomous glance in his direction, causing him to immediately plop down in his seat.

"No, we cannot abandon this idea. I can find the Wraith dart, and we can go ahead with this plan. Dr. McKay, if you are certain that a Wraith Dart is enough to get that shield down and that portal open, I can fly it. Just give me the address to the planet, and I will meet you there." With a stern face Ronon stood up, ready to start his plan.

"Ronon! We're not going to do such a thing! I am not going to send you on a mission to get yourself killed or even yet, turn into a runner again." Elizabeth voice was rising with concern.

"If this is the only way to get the Colonel and Teyla back! We can't fail them!" Ronon's voice was rising.

"Everyone here is working day and night trying to find a way to rescue Colonel Sheppard and Teyla, but that does not mean that we are going to risk any more lives in the process. We have to think smart and do this the right way. We should already be relieved knowing that there is a big possibility that they are alive and well. Let's not jump into things. I want to find them as much, if not more, than all of you. Now, let's settle down and think of a rational plan of action. Otherwise, I will adjourn this meeting." Elizabeth was extremely frustrated.

Colonel Caldwell suddenly broke in. "We have a new technology device brought in by the Asgard that might be of some use. It might be able to scan the area and detect the main control module. If it works, maybe there's a chance that you can manually deactivate the shield. It's not much, but it's a start. I supposed to head back to Earth, but I can leave some of my crew members here to help you use the device."

"Excellent, Caldwell. Rodney set up a team and begin to work on this device. I'll give you 24 hours to work on this and then you may head back to the planet with Major Lorne." They both nodded in approval.

"If there is nothing further, this meeting is adjourned." Elizabeth stood up while everyone else headed out the door.

Ford approached Elizabeth with Ronon closely behind, listening to the conversation.

"Dr. Weir, permission to go off-world and see if I can locate someone who can give me more information on the ruins. I think I heard about these ruins awhile back. It might help us to figure out another way to help the Colonel and Teyla."

"Permission granted." Ford turned to leave when Elizabeth touched his arm. "But you must have someone accompany you."

Elizabeth was not about to lose the young Lt. again.

"I'll go with him, Dr. Weir," Ronon quickly added.

Elizabeth glanced up to Ronon curiously. She suspected he was up to something, but he would certainly be able to keep an eye on the young Lt.

"Certainly, Ronon, so long as you understand what your mission is. You are only to find information regarding the ruins and follow Lt. Ford. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very!" Ronon shot her a grin.

Elizabeth let a long sigh as the two young men exited the conference room. It seemed that she had accomplished something, but why then did she still feel so helpless?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

24 hours later….

"Alright, gentlemen. Don't touch anything; don't grab anything, just…try to stay away from the ruins as much as possible. This shouldn't take me too long." An eager Rodney placed the new detection device in front of the ruins while scanning the area and gathering information.

"Dr. McKay, just do what we came here to do. This place gives me the wrong vibe." Major Lorne had his P-90 aiming straight ahead, and his senses were clearly on high alert.

"Well, considering that my teammates are somewhere in this area, I'll take my time, if you don't mind, Major." Rodney continued to scan the area but nothing was showing up on the device's screen.

"Just remember that the Wraith can come here at any minute, and we sure don't want to have to ask them for the whereabouts of Sheppard and Teyla." Major Lorne continued to survey the area when suddenly they heard the gate activate from the distance.

Quickly, Major Lorne heard a voice through his earpiece. "_Major! Major! Incoming…"_

"Do not engage with the enemy. I repeat do not engage!" he called out to the officer.

"_SIR, It's a WRAITH Dart! And it's heading IN YOUR DIRECTION!" _the alarmed officer warned Major Lorne.

"McKay, we need to get the hell out of here, NOW!" Major Lorne aimed his P-90 at the sky and began to run into the woods with a panicked Rodney right on his heels as they heard the Wraith dart approaching their way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to John and Teyla**

John was worried. He didn't sleep at all last night or the night before, for that matter. He was still in complete shock as to the conversation that he had had with Teyla just two nights ago by the river. He had proposed to her! Didn't she even realize what he had done? He played the conversation in his mind over and over and over again trying to figure out what went wrong. What did he do to get her so upset? And what did she do to get him so upset?

He had hadn't seen her for almost a week before Donci and Mia's ceremony because Donci had begged Teyla to help them with all of the preparations. It was during this time that he realized just how much he needed her. He wanted to be with her in every possible way. His love was real, and the only thing keeping them apart was a simple ceremony according to her traditions.

There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Teyla. He was determined to stop at nothing to prove to her that he would risk it all for her; whatever that meant, he wasn't quite sure at the moment. He just how to figure out how to do this, and he knew he had very little time.

The morning after Donci and Mia's wedding ceremony, Teyla had left for Mia's village. John had told them all about the "traditional honeymoon" and so Donci and Mia had left for the other side of the planet to spend a couple of nights on their own. Teyla had volunteered to help Mia's people while she was gone for those days. They had planned for John to accompany her as well, but when he awoke that morning she had already left.

She was expected to return at any time, and he wanted to be ready to prove to her that she was all wrong about him, about them! He had no doubt that theirs was a love that would last forever. He was certain of it. He just had to show her somehow!

He was walking contemplatively by the temple, when suddenly a huge flash of light appeared from within the temple. He quickly ran as fast as he could to the entrance of the temple and cautiously went inside.

As he began to slowly survey the inside of the temple, he noticed that a transparent wall was rising from under the floor. It was similar to the water-like event-horizon found in all of the Stargates. As he carefully drew near the wall, he began to see images on the other side of the wall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donci and Mia had returned from their honeymoon, and Teyla started heading back on the long walk to the village. She hadn't slept at all for the past couple nights. First, it was due to all of the planning and preparation for Donci and Mia's ceremony.

Teyla worked diligently all week in order for Donci and Mia to have everything perfect. She was so excited and happy for them that at one point she wished she was doing this for herself…for her and John's ceremony. As she relived every minute of their last conversation, she realized just how angry she was, not at him, but at herself.

_How could I be capable of saying such horrible things? He confessed what I've always wanted to hear from him. He loves me…I know that in my heart without a doubt. And my love for him is just as deep and powerful, something I have never experienced before. So, why am I rejecting that which I want the most? How can I be such a fool! I question his love for me, when in reality; I am the one that is not risking it all for us. I am the one with the fears…not him…I am the one…What have I done, John? We are here, now…why can we not be happy together? Atlantis? Where would we be in Atlantis? What a stupid question that was…How could I cause you such turmoil? When and if the time comes that we go back to Atlantis…well, we can deal with that as it comes. Yes, John… more than anything in the world, I want to be your mate, your wife, your lover. I have to find you…I must tell you…I just hope that you can forgive me…I pray that I am not too late……_

Teyla paced herself. She started walking much faster. Overwhelmed by her emotions, she reached out to Yani and motioned for him to speed up his steps. Yani had decided to accompany her, and he was exhausted from all the walking. He decided to rest for a bit by a nearby rock when suddenly they both heard and saw the energy beam rise into the sky from a distance.

Yani stood up in horror and yelled as he ran towards the village, "WRAITH! THE WRAITH ARE COMING!"

At first, Teyla froze, but quickly she began to run after Yani.

As she left the woods and entered the valley, she noticed that the beam was coming from inside the temple. Horrified, she started running, as she yelled for Yani who was just a few feet ahead of her.

"Yani, call the villagers and tell them to find cover. I am going to the temple to see if John is there, hurry!" She instructed the boy who nodded and then ran as fast lighting through the fields.

Teyla was terrified. She knew that every morning John would diligently come to the temple for just a couple of hours, for he never really stopped believing they would return home. Now, she trembled at the thought of John trapped inside the temple or worse, what the purpose of that beam was. As she neared the temple, she felt as if something was pushing her away. Yet, she continued to run with all of her strength, as if her life depended on it.

As she ran, her thoughts flashed to the events of the past week. The week before Donci's wedding, John had spent more time at the cave since she was helping Donci and Mia with their preparations for their ceremony. John decided it was best if he stay away from the whole thing after his little episode with Mia the day he thought Donci was going to propose to Teyla. It surprised both him and Teyla to discover that those two had been seeing each other secretly for the past four months. Although he had not contributed much to the ceremony, John did introduce the honeymoon idea, which Teyla thought was a clever tradition among his people. And right up to the point where John proposed to her, everything was going better than she had ever imagined between her and John. Everything had occurred so quickly, that she just couldn't contain her emotions. She had let the man of her life down when he needed her the most. Now, she realized that her life would be nothing if she ever lost John.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unaware of what was happening outside, John was now just a few feet away from the force field. As he drew closer to it, he saw more than he ever imagined. On the other side, he could clearly see the remains of the city; the same ruins which he stood on with Teyla, Rodney, and Ronon just a little over five months ago. He could clearly see the surroundings of the ruins and the thick forest. Surprised, he froze in silence, trying to get a better look.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Teyla got closer, the force holding her back grew stronger. It was more painful and difficult for her to move and run fast. Something was holding her back as she neared the temple, but she couldn't explain what it was. Still, she wasn't going to stop moving. One way or another she had to make sure that John was safe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just when John was about to step back from the force field, he realized that this must be the portal that he and Teyla came through and how they got to this planet.

'_This must be the way back to Atlantis,' he thought. Just a few more steps, and he would be just minutes away from the Stargate and Atlantis. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, Teyla reached a point where she couldn't move another step. As she struggled to move closer to the temple, a transparent shield-like energy encircled the temple, impeding her from moving any further.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cautiously, he took another step towards the field when suddenly; John saw two figures on the other side of the portal. He opened and closed his eyes for he couldn't believe what he saw right in front of him. It was Rodney and Major Lorne! They were looking through the ruins. He figured they were looking for him and Teyla. He shook his head and smiled. After all this time, they were still searching for them. They had not given up on them! He sighed with relief. A huge smile spread across his face. Dumbfounded, he contemplated that this might be his only chance to get back to Atlantis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla panicked. She ran all around the perimeter of the temple, but nothing! No matter what she did or which way she went, the shield was completely surrounding the temple, and there was no way of her getting through. Desperately, she raised her hands and started hitting the invisible wall with all her strength while hysterically crying out, "JOHN! JOHN!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He flinched for a second, ran his hands through his unruly hair, certain of his decision. He was fully aware of the consequences. He knew it would hurt her, but he had no other choice.

As John stared back at his friends, there was no doubt in his mind as to his next move.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forcefully, Teyla pounded on the force field, dimly aware that each time she was burning her hands, but she felt none of the pain. The thought of losing John forever was more painful than anything she could have imagined.

Finally, she had no more strength in her. She had done all that she could, but it was not enough. For a second, her thoughts wandered; what if that beam opens up the portal and John is able to go back safely to Atlantis? Then he would be safe. It all became clear in her mind. This was all part of the Ancient's plan. She was certain that John had found a way to open the portal and was on his way back to Atlantis but without her. Suddenly, she realized he had left without her. But, all she really cared for was that he was safe.

With a saddened, broken heart, she fell on her knees, tears rolling down her eyes without any restraint…And as she felt her lifeless, shattered body crumble, with her last breath she whispered, "_John, I love you! I will always love you!"_

_Okay...next chapter is almost done, but give me about a week or so to have my girls review it and get it to you hopefully before next friday!_

_Please, please, tell me what you think so far..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi Everyone..I'm sorry for the delayed…it's been more than a week..but things happen sometimes that we just have no control over…._

_Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews…it means sooo much to me…_

_SP..and Witchy..Thank you!_

_This chapter was much longer and what I decided to do was to cut it…so I have half of chapter 10 already beta'd…hopefully I should post it sooner than later…_

_Again, I own none of the characters…just this foolish idea that I can actually write a fic…_

_Please leave a review..and I hope it was worth the wait!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 9 The Gift

"McKay! Hurry up! It's gaining on us! We need to make it back to the Stargate!" Major Lorne shouted while the scientist ran right behind the Major, terrified with their current situation.

"How'd they figure out we were here?" Rodney asked, gasping for air as he continued to follow Major Lorne through the woods.

"I don't know, McKay, but I don't think you want to stop and ask them, do you?" Major Lorne replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Major, where are we going? We can't leave, not until I've gathered all the information that I need." McKay said between breaths.

"Well, why don't you lead then, because last time I checked, the Wraith are over in that direction!" Major Lorne pointed toward the ruins and the Wraith Dart that was still flying in the area. McKay's eyes widened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stepped closer to the portal, making sure that he wasn't pulled in by the force. He couldn't see Rodney or Major Lorne anymore. They were out of his sightlines. He tried to see if he could view them from a different angle but nothing. With a confused look on his face, he thought, '_Where's Ronon?'_

He pushed that thought away and figured that the shield not only protected the villagers, but also warned them of the incoming Wraith. Thinking of his next move, he paced around the temple with great concern. He knew that if the Wraith were nearby Rodney and the others were in trouble but also that Teyla and the villagers faced the same danger. Things were certainly getting very complicated for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lieutenant! Come in. This is Major Lorne. Report. What is the status of the Wraith Dart? Do you have a visual?" Lorne called through his earpiece, but no response. For the moment, the Wraith Dart moved on, and the team found shelter in the woods while planning their next move.

"Maybe the others went back to Atlantis to get some back-up," suggested Rodney, startling the Major from his thoughts.

"We aren't moving from this spot until I'm certain of our chances, McKay. Now unless you have any brilliant ideas, I suggest you let me do my work," anxious from the lack of response from those guarding the Stargate.

"Wait a minute. If the Wraith Dart is here, then that means the shield is on. The portal is now **open**!" Rodney stood with confidence. "We can run to the ruins, go through the portal, and we'll be safe! Not to mention, reunite with Colonel Sheppard and Teyla!"

McKay ran towards the ruins, taking Major Lorne by surprise. After a couple of seconds, he was running after Dr. McKay.

"Look, I want to find Colonel Sheppard and Teyla just as much as you, but we don't know what will happen once we pass the portal. For all we know, we might get stuck on that planet right along with them. We need to stick to the plan -- gather more Intel and head back to Atlantis where we can figure all of this out!"

Major Lorne followed close behind Rodney, who was still en route to the ruins.

"Major, you don't have to come with me. If my theory is true, I should be able to reach John and Teyla and make it back safely to Atlantis with Colonel Sheppard and Teyla. Besides, if I don't return, at least you can safely assume that my theory was correct. Then, all you need to do is get another Wraith Dart here and pry us out! Simple!" McKay was clearly not going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

"As much as I like you plan, let's not forget who's in charge of this mission! And since that's ME, I can't let you do this! Now, I'm ordering you to stop this nonsense, NOW! If I go back to Atlantis without you, Dr. Weir will have my head on a platter. You're not going anywhere. We're sticking to…"

Hardly realizing it, they had crossed the threshold which was completely open, exposing them to the open valley. With a sudden jolt, they stopped dead in their tracks. To their sudden surprise, the Wraith Dart was hovering right in front of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A distraught John continued to pace back and forth while glancing at the portal, thinking of what he was going to do next.

'_Should I cross the portal and help Rodney and the others? No, I can't risk leaving Teyla, here! But I don't know if I have enough time to head back to the village and get Teyla…Damn it!'_

Facing the portal, John gasped in surprise as a Wraith Dart hovered over the ruins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ronon, are you sure this is a good idea? You know Rodney. He's not going to be a happy man when he finds out about this." Carson was flying the puddle jumper through the Stargate in the direction of the ruins.

"Don't worry, Doctor. This is all part of the plan," Ronon stated with a devilish smile.

To their surprise, the Stargate re-activated, revealing a Wraith Dart coming through. Unaware of their presence, the Wraith Dart nearly scraped the Puddle Jumper's hull. Wisely, Dr. Beckett had cloaked the Puddle Jumper upon entering the planet.

"Tell me that is part of your plan, Ronon!" a terrified Dr. Beckett froze in fear.

"Change of plans, Dr. Beckett. Head to the ruins. We have to find Dr. McKay and Major Lorne before they do." Ronon sat up straight in the passenger's seat, never taking his eyes off the Wraith Dart flying toward the ruins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John couldn't believe what he was seeing -- a Wraith Dart hovering over the ruins!

'_What can I do?' _he thought. '_Not much.' _

Even if he went through the portal, he had no weapons, he had nothing to help his friends. This was unbearable! He couldn't just leave his friends in the hands of the enemy. As if by chance, he noticed that the Wraith Dart left abruptly, and there was no indication of anyone having been beamed aboard the dart.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, what just happened? He saw us but didn't beam us up, or disintegrate us. "A puzzled Major Lorne was still frozen, daring only to speak.

"I don't know, but in times like this I think back to what Colonel Sheppard would say, RUUUUUUN!" Rodney yelled, running as fast as he could, knowing that his life depended on it.

Major Lorne ran towards the woods, but Rodney went straight for the ruins.

"Dr. McKay! Where are you going? Not to the ruins!" Major Lorne cried out as he glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Rodney was not behind him. He was nearly ready to shoot the scientist if it wasn't for the fact that he would have carry him back to the Stargate.

Still, Rodney had other things in mind. He continued to run to the ruins, when suddenly he hit something and fell back to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stared back at the ruins. He couldn't see anyone on the other side. The visibility was beginning to fade, and he wasn't sure what that meant.

As he stared back through the portal he flashed back to the first time he met Rodney McKay in Antartica. He hadn't rubbed him the right way in the beginning. But as time went by, he had become one of his closest friends, along with Teyla and Aiden.

Aiden! He had lost Aiden. Would Rodney be next? No, he couldn't. He had to do something. But what about Teyla?

'_I can't leave Teyla! I won't leave Teyla! I love her_! _I can't live without her. I need her. __I would do anything, risk anything for her safety. Anything!' _

He chuckled at his own realization.

'_Well, this must be what Teyla was referring to that night. If I can risk it all and choose between her and Atlantis. How can she even think of letting me choose between the two? No, that is not like Teyla. She doesn't have a selfish bone in her body. She puts everyone before herself.' _

He continued to think about that night, the night he proposed and she rejected him.

'_Maybe that was her point. She doesn't want me to ever make that decision. Damn it! How could I do that to you, Teyla? I understand now. But what you don't know is that my heart chose you before I even thought about it. Back on Athos, when I first laid eyes on you, I knew then that I would do anything for you.' _

He smiled at the memory of when he first met Teyla back on Athos.

'_You wanted nothing to do with us. And I just couldn't accept that. I had to find a way to get your attention…and I did…I can't believe I actually told you that I liked football, popcorn, and anything that goes over 200 miles per hour. But I got your attention. And you stole my heart, mind, and soul. This unexplainable bond started at that very minute when you smiled at me and invited me to have tea with you. At that moment, I knew I'd never be the same man. I knew I would not let anything happen to you.' _

He let out a long sigh and continued with his thoughts.

'_I would have done anything for you then, and I would do anything for you now. Yeah, I went back to rescue Sumner, but I was planning to rescue you way before I knew that Sumner was captured by the Wraith. I was determined to stop at nothing to find you, no matter what! And I always will. I will always find you. My life began when I met you, and now I can't live without you!'_

He laughed at his own acknowledgement of just how deep and how strong his love was for her. It was more than just love…it was a bond that surpassed everything he believed possible. She was his other half, his better half. She completed him. She was a part of him. She was his everything.

Overwhelmed by his own emotions, he turned to leave the temple, unconsciously forgetting about the others. Rushing out to find her, to let her know that he understood everything she had meant that night, he ran through the halls desperately. He had to clear things up with her. He had to make her understand.

Suddenly, he stopped. He remembered Rodney and the others. He paused his steps.

'_Wait. What about Rodney? I'm not about to leave McKay or anyone from Atlantis in the hands of the Wraith, either! I have to think of something fast.' _

Quickly, he fixed his eyes on the portal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Major Lorne knelt down beside the scientist. McKay shook his head and waved to Major Lorne that he was fine.

"What the hell was that, McKay?" he asked, helping him stand.

"It seems like the shield is up; we can't get through," McKay complained while picking himself up off the ground.

"Why didn't that happen to you and Ronon the first time?" Lorne questioned.

"Well, my guess would be that once the shield is activated you're trapped on both sides. Ronon and I must have gone right before the shield was activated completely. That's why we couldn't find the portal. The shield must have already been up and running." McKay began to scan the shield for readings.

"Well, at least you tried. Now, we don't know when that Wraith dart is coming back for us, so we'd better start moving really fast back to the gate."

"Major, I told you I'm not…."

Before McKay could finish his sentence, both men froze still with their mouths wide opened. An uncloaked puddle jumper appeared before them, revealing a smug Ronon and a frazzled Dr. Beckett.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frantically, John searched inside the temple in hopes of finding something useful that could help him and his friends on the other side. Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his unruly hair. As he neared the portal again, he noticed the blurry outline of the puddle jumper.

He laughed out loud in relief. In the distance, he could barely make out Ronon sitting in the passenger seat of the puddle jumper and Dr. Beckett piloting the craft.

'_Wow, they even got Carson to come along? Things have certainly changed in Atlantis!_' John brushed his fingers through his hair, clearly satisfied with what was going on outside.

"You guys are going to be just fine without me," John whispered.

Slowly, he stepped away from the portal, taking one last glance at it while nodding,

"Goodbye, Rodney. Goodbye, Atlantis." He smiled and quickly raced outside to find Teyla, determined to do anything to get her to accept his proposal and to understand that they were meant to be together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, it's about time you guys showed up. Now get down here because there's a nasty…." Rodney yelled to the men in the puddle jumper. Just when the puddle jumper was about to land, in swooped a Wraith Dart, ready to beam them all up.

"Cloak the Jumper!" Ronon yelled to Beckett.

"I'm trying! What about Rodney and Major Lorne?" Dr. Beckett was frantically searching for the right controls.

"We will not be any good to them dead!" he replied anxiously.

Just when the Wraith Dart was about to shoot the puddle jumper down, Carson initialized the cloak on the small jumper and flew off, barely escaping the direct hit.

Major Lorne pushed Rodney quickly into the woods. Suddenly a second dart caught up to them and beamed them into the Wraith Dart while Ronon and Beckett stared at each other in complete shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was already heading out of the temple. He was confident that Rodney and Major Lorne were safe now that the Puddle Jumper had arrived. He knew that Beckett would cloak the jumper, protecting it from the Wraith Dart and giving them a place to hide safely until the Dart left.

As he ran down the steps of the temple, he wondered if Teyla was still visiting in Mia's territory or if she had made her way back to Donci's village. As he reached the last step, he spotted what looked like a crumpled, lifeless body on the ground in the distance. Instinctively, he rushed to see who it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me that was part of your plan, lad?" Dr. Beckett continued to stare at the Wraith Darts in front of him.

"If it was, I was never informed." Ronon never took his eyes from the window.

"What are we going to do?" Beckett asked, fear palpable in his voice.

"There is nothing we can do. We just have to wait and see what happens," Ronon replied.

"What? You're not one to wait and see! What are you saying?" Beckett was surprised at the alien's words.

"Well, if we go out there, one of those two darts will surely beam us up. Then, how useful will we be to Dr. McKay and Major Lorne?" He finally flicked his eyes toward the doctor.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I knew I should have insisted you bring someone else to fly this wretched puddle jumper," Carson muttered to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His heart beat faster, his hands were sweating, his step quickened, and soon he was running like he'd never run before towards the body that was lying on the ground.

As he neared the still form, it was clear who it was. His worst fear come true…it was Teyla.

"TEYLA, TEYLA!" he shouted as he continued to run, never taking his eyes from her.

He was finally just inches away from her when he was knocked down by an invisible wall with such force that he was propelled backward.

Hardly slowing, he sprang up, shaking his head while running over to the Teyla. Unable to touch or reach her with the activated shield, he called out to her frantically, "TEYLA, TEYLA. WAKE UP!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As both Wraith darts stood nose to nose, neither one had moved from its position. Suddenly, one of the darts turned and headed back to the Stargate while the other remained in the same place.

Ronon and Dr. Beckett stared in complete awe, hardly knowing what their next move should be. Suddenly, the remaining Wraith Dart landed on the ground. Beckett and Ronon sat in complete silence, never taking their eyes off the Wraith Dart. The hatch door opened, revealing the pilot of the Wraith Dart. As Ronon and Beckett held their breath, a head peered out of the Dart. It was indeed a very scary sight.

"So, Ronon! That was a close one! I can't wait to see the look on McKay's face!" A content Ford popped out of the Dart with a huge grin on his face staring directly at the puddle jumper which was rapidly uncloaking in front of him. Bursting with laughter, Ronon startled Beckett, who saw that Ford was also laughing hysterically and triumphantly.

Finally meeting on the ground, Beckett let out a huge sigh of relief while Ronon patted Ford on the back. " For a second there, I actually thought you had allowed the other Dart to beam up McKay."

"The thought did cross my mind, Ronon. But, then how was I going to explain that to Dr. Weir?" Ford laughed at the thought.

"While I find this entire scenario very amusing, lads. May I remind the two of you that there is another Wraith Dart that won't find this very funny. So, why don't we continue this conversation back in Atlantis, and you can both find yourselves another pilot for your next little mission." A shaky Beckett walked over to the puddle jumper with Ronon and Ford still snickering under their breath.

On their way back, Beckett clumsily navigated the puddle jumper back through the Stargate and Ronon added, "Doc, are you going to deny how much fun it was to see that? No projection device back in Atlantis can compare to what we have just witnessed!" Ronon burst out laughing, unable to control his emotions despite the death glare that Beckett shot him.

"Oh, yes! It was loads of fun to see two Wraith darts try to disintegrate me and then have my teammates beamed up… Lad, you may be used to this type of fun, but I, on the other hand, like to just stay in my lab working with my microscope on the side. And besides, your fun will certainly end once Rodney finds about your little plan. I think maybe I'll take an early leave and head back to Earth in the Daedalus," Beckett snapped as he flew right through the Stargate with a Wraith dart closely behind. Ronon continued to laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was getting frustrated. Teyla wasn't moving despite the fact that he had practically lost his voice calling her name. He ran his fingers through his hair, relentless agony in his eyes. Suddenly, the beam shut down and the invisible wall was deactivated. Without even checking if it was safe, he ran right through and immediately kneeled at Teyla's side.

Carefully, he inspected every inch of her exposed body. Her face was pale, and her lips were dry and purple. Her chest moved slowly up and down. She was breathing. He let out a sigh in relief. Gently, he grabbed her arm to check her pulse, which was weak but steady. He leaned close to her face and cautiously raised an eyelid to check her pupils. She was completely unconscious.

He took off his vest and gently positioned it under her head so that she could breathe easier. As he carefully began to inspect the rest of her body, he noticed her arms. He gasped in horror when he saw how sore and red they were, huge blisters forming all over the bottoms of her arms. He figured she was trying to get through the shield trying to get in the temple looking for him.

When he examined the rest of her body and found no other signs of injuries, he pulled her head close to him and brushed his cheeks and lips over hers in a sweet and soft motion, the utmost love and concern written all over his face.

"I'm here, Teyla. Everything is going to be alright," hegently whispered in her ear.

As if he was caring for a porcelain doll, he carefully lifted her body and began the long walk back to the village. He continued to glance down at her with fear in his eyes. He watched her still form limp in his arms. Every few minutes, he would bring her head up to his face and brush his lips against her cheeks.

"Teyla, what have you done?" he whispered. "Don't you know that I can't live without you?"

He urged himself to move faster, even though Teyla was completely deadweight. As he neared the village, he noticed that the people were coming out of their shelters, and upon seeing Teyla's lifeless body in his arms, they ran towards him with concern.

"Call Lindia, tell her that Teyla is hurt and needs medical attention now!" he called out to the first person that was close enough to hear him. Immediately, Lindia stepped out of her tent, and her eyes widened at the sight of John with Teyla's still body in his arms.

"She's got serious burns all over her arms. She isn't responding, and I think she has a fever. Tell me that you have something here that will cure her? Tell me!" John spoke between breaths as he entered Lindia's tent.

"Put her down here." Lindia pointed John to her bed.

"I was inside the temple when the beam appeared out of nowhere. The portal opened. I didn't know she was outside looking for me. She probably thought I was in some kind of danger." John continued speaking without taking his eyes away from her.

"John." Lindia calmly put her hand on his shoulders. "I think it is best if you wait outside while I tend her wounds."

"No!" he turned to Lindia with a determined glare. " I'm not leaving. You do what you need to do, but I'm not leaving her."

Vigilantly, John watched as Lindia prepared an ointment which she gently rubbed on Teyla's arms. With extreme tenderness, Lindia bandaged Teyla's arms while John undressed her and positioned her body more comfortably in the bed. During the night, her fever worsened. With a damp cloth, John wet her lips and dried the sweat on her forehead. It was a heart-wrenching scene.

Everyone in the village was extremely affected by what was happening to Teyla and John. All of them had come to respect and love them, and it was heartbreaking to see these two suffer so much. For the next two days, everyone in the village remained anxious, waiting to see what the outcome would be for Teyla and John. There was nothing anyone could do but wait.

Donci and Mia came from their village with herbs and spices, natural remedies in order to assist in Teyla's recovery. Yani refused to leave the room and slept in a cot next to Teyla and John. John never left her side. He lay on the bed with his arms wrapped soothingly around Teyla's waist and his face buried under her hair. The few times that he dozed off to sleep, he did so while whispering sweet and gentle words that no one else could hear.

It was the second night, and her fever was extremely high. Lindia was very concerned. She had just gone to her own room to rest a bit and had left John asleep next to Teyla while Yani kept watch. Suddenly, John was startled as Teyla's body began to convulse violently.

Desperate, John ran out to find Lindia, hysterically shouting her name. Nervously, Yani moved next to Teyla's jolting body. As he watched her pale face, tears rolled down his cheeks at the thought of losing someone whom he loved so dearly. Unconsciously, he placed a soothing hand over Teyla's forehead and a sudden blue flash sprang between them and went straight up through the ceiling of the tent all the way to the sky.

Seeing the burst of light, John raced back to the tent to find Yani and Teyla fully surrounded by a massive blue light beaming between their bodies and encompassing the entire tent.

Shielding his eyes from the powerful beam of light, he tried to step closer to them but something held him back. As he watched Yani, he could see that the little boy was entranced throughout all of this. Teyla's body was still convulsing, but the movements seemed to be less intense. For a second, he froze, staring at the sight.

Finally, as he pushed himself against the force, fighting to get through to Teyla, Lindia came up behind John and touched his shoulder, with John suddenly staring back at her in confusion. She whispered in John's ear, "Do not fight it, John. Yani is healing Teyla. He has found his gift."

John glanced back at the woman with a harsh glare. He was not about to let anything happen to Teyla. Upon seeing his reaction, Lindia continued, "Do not worry, John. Teyla will be just fine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in Atlantis**

"Dr. Weir, incoming wormhole. It's Dr. Beckett's IDC, ma'am."

"Lower the shield!" Elizabeth ordered as she ran down the main stairs of the gate room.

"Elizabeth, you might want to open the docking doors in jumper bay one and two. We sort of have a little surprise for you, courtesy of Lt. Ford and Ronon Dex," Beckett stated from his radio.

"We'll do that, Carson. I'll meet you there." Dr. Weir nodded at several of the control room personnel for the men to follow her over to the docking bay.

As the ceiling doors opened, an extremely surprised Dr. Weir gasped for air. Right behind the puddle jumper, a Wraith dart was docking in the jumper bay. The marines aimed their weapons to fire at Weir's command.

Beckett and Ronon hurried over to Elizabeth, who was completely dumbfounded.

"Elizabeth, don't!" Beckett ran over to her.

"This is the surprise that Beckett informed you about, Dr. Weir." Ronon said, gesturing at the dart.

Shaking her head in confusion, she watched as the hatch door opened on the Wraith dart to reveal a very amused Lt. Ford.

"Well, what do you think, Ronon? Do I deliver or what?" Ford proudly stood on top of the dart, nodding in Ronon's direction.

"I am impressed, Lt. Ford. Although, if it had been me, I would have brought in two darts," he joked.

"Ha! I'd love to see you try."

"Gentlemen, please. What is going on here?" Weir asked. "Where are Dr. McKay, Major Lorne, and the rest of the team? Are they still on the planet? And how did you get that dart, and for that matter, why didn't our sensors pick it up?"

"Aye, love…I just flew the puddle jumper. I had nothing to do with this little plot. I just want to go back to my medical lab, if you don't mind." Beckett seemed a little queasy.

"Carson, you are going to stay right here until I get some answers." Dr. Weir was determined to get her questions answered.

"Ma'am, let me explain. It seems this Wraith Dart is a new model different from the ones that the Ancients were used to. It seems our bad boys have been very busy designing some new high tech toys. As far as how I got it, well, let's just say that if I told you, I'd have to kill all of you." Ford was very amused by the expressions on everyone's faces, but he wasn't so sure about the cold glance Weir shot him.

"Um…sorry Ma'am…I really can't disclose that information. It is a promise that I made which I intend to uphold." Ford lowered his head, and Elizabeth knew this was not the time to continue with that discussion.

"Where are Rodney and the others?" she asked.

"Ah! Dr. Weir. Please allow me. I'll show you my next surprise," Ford replied. He signaled for Dr. Weir to order the marines to stand down.

Weir turned to Ronon and Beckett who motioned for her to comply. Elizabeth signaled for the marines to move away from the dart, and they did as ordered, never leaving Weir's side.

Ford went back inside the Wraith Dart and activated the controls when suddenly a beam of light shot out, rematerializing Dr. McKay, Major Lorne and two marines who promptly collapsed on the floor.

Ford stuck his head out of the dart cockpit and yelled, "Man, I _LOVE _this machine. I get to name this baby, right? How does _Ford Wraith Dart One _sound?"

Weir, Beckett, and Ronon just shook their heads, and Beckett admonished, "Aye, laddie. Now, we know why Colonel Sheppard banned you from naming anything ever again."

The rest shared a half-smile at the comment while Dr. Weir called for medical help for Rodney, Major Lorne and the marines.

In the twilight of the night, as everyone headed back to their normal routines, Elizabeth, Ronon, Ford, McKay, and Major Lorne stood in the docking bay staring in silence at the Wraith Dart; once a symbol of their demise, today a sign of hope of finding their friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puzzled, John watched as the beam faded away from Yani and Teyla. Soon, Teyla completely stopped convulsing, and the light faded away. A shaken Yani finally opened his eyes, glanced at Teyla, and then turned to Lindia, unaware of what just happened.

"Lindia?" he asked weakly before falling back unconscious. John managed to catch him before he hit the floor. Quickly, Lindia felt Teyla's forehead, and with a huge smile she excitedly exclaimed, "John, her fever is gone!"

He stared at Lindia in awe as he quickly laid Yani on the other cot next to Teyla's bed. Running over to Teyla's side, he kneeled next to her bed. He gently touched her forehead while carefully peeling away her bandages to get a better look at her arms. To their amazement, there was no trace of any burn marks on her arms, and her fever had disappeared.

Slowly, Teyla opened her eyes.

"John?"

He leaned over her, gently caressing her hair and whispering,

"Welcome back, beautiful."

Lovingly, he kissed her forehead as she drifted back to sleep.

Exhausted with fatigue, John crawled into bed next to Teyla. Once he had inspected her again to make sure she was fine and out of danger, he quietly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, gently snuggling his body against her back while succumbing to the exhaustion that he had endured for the past two nights. Right before closing his eyes into oblivion, he whispered in her ear,

"I love you, Teyla."

He took one deep breath inhaling her scent and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think...leave a review...


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, I am back...Things have been pretty rough the past couple of months but I think I've managed to bounce back on my two feet...I want to thank you for taking the time to read my story. I have had so much difficulty with this chapter, but only because my personal life was in such chaos that I just had difficulty getting my muse back...I hope you enjoy this..it is all John and Teyla, so hopefully it was worth the wait...I shouldn't take as long for the next one to go up...but then again, things happen...just know that as long as I can type and think and see and read...I will not abandon this story..._

_I own nothing but this silly story...please leave a review..._

Chapter 10...

Teyla slept for hours whileJohn kept an eye on her. John was still fast asleep next to her, his arms holding her tightly against his chest. Every so often John would wake, carefully feel Teyla's forehead for signs of fever, checked her breathing pattern, and glanced over her arms to see any signs of the burns. Once he was certain that she was okay, he'd once again gently pull her tight against his chest, lean his head on her shoulder, take a deep breath, and quickly fall back asleep.

As Lindia entered the room, she just smiled at the scene in front of her. She knew John had not left Teyla's side for a minute. Slowly, she approached his side and carefully woke him up.

"John, go and get something to eat and get some fresh air. I will watch over Teyla. If she should wake, I will find you."

His eyes met Lindia's. Realizing she was not asking but demanding, he chose not to argue. He needed to clean himself up a bit and get something to eat before Teyla wakes up.

Ever so lovingly, he checked Teyla once more before finally leaving Lindia to her care.

After John left, Teyla moved slightly but nothing else happened. Couple of hours later, Lindia spotted Teyla's body moving.

"Lindia?" Teyla barely whispered as herhead was pounding, and she simply couldn't finish her sentence. Lindia moved close to her.

"Teyla, you are still weak. You must eat something to get your strength back."

With her eyes closed in an effort to remember what happened, she asked Lindia,

"I am fine, Lindia. What am I doing here? As I recall, the last thing I remember is walking to the village with Yani and then…"

She opened her eyes in shock as she recalled all of the events that lead up to right before she collapsed as she ran to the temple to find John, right up to the moment she collapsed. She tried to sit up but her head was pounding too much causing her to settle back on the mat.

"Lindia, where is Yani? Is he alright?"

"Yes, Teyla. Yani is fine. Everything will come back to you, in due time."

"I went to the temple to find John but a strong force kept me from entering it. I attempted to break through the barrier, but it was no use," she said withsadness in her voice. "At least I am certain that John was able to get back to Atlantis."

She hid her face in the pillow as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Lindia leaned over her, gently caressing her hair as any caring mother would do for her sad child.

"Teyla, I do not think you understand. Do you really believe that John would leave you?"

Teyla lifted her head at Lindia's statement and responded,

"I know he had no other choice. He has a responsibility in Atlantis and to his people back on Earth. I understand and respect his decision."

"And what if he did not leave? Would you hold it against him?"

"Why would he not leave if he had the opportunity?" she stated as she slowly stood up from the mat unaware that someone had just entered the tent.

It was John.

"Because I could never bring myself to leave you, Teyla," he replied as he quickly moved and stepped in front of her wrapping his arms around her waist while leaning his forehead with hers.

Lindia decided it was time for her to leave. Quietly, she exited the tent wearing the biggest smile she'd had in a very long time.

Delicately, John caressed Teyla's face. His lips gently brushed against hers. Feeling his warmth, she closed her eyes not wanting to open them for fear that she was dreaming. With her eyes still shut, she slowly moved her hands tracing the outline of his face as if to confirm that this was really John. Her heart began to pound faster, and her breathing quickened.

"I must be dreaming," she gasped.

He smiled and quickly smirked.

"Ah, no Teyla. This was more like my worst nightmare. You scared the hell out me. I thought I'd lost you."

Startled at the emotion in his reply, she tilted her head and opened her eyes. That was not something she would have imagined him saying; this was something that _HE_ would say. Still holding her, he buried his head on her neck nibbling it as he moved up to her chin, slowly creeping up to her cheeks, sensuously moving to her lips and then deepening the kiss.

"John," she whispered, "you did not leave me." She gasped between his kisses while his fingers massaged her hair in the most loving caress. "I thought you had left me. I thought you had…"

Reluctantly separating his lips from her tender skin, he put a finger on her lips,

"Teyla, I need for you to understand something."

He moved back so as not to distract himself, for he desperately needed to feel every curve in her body; needed to feel her; craved to touch and remove all doubts in his mind; Teyla was alive and well. As his tempted mind thought of her standing seductively so close to him, he let out a deep sigh as if to force himself to concentrate on his next move.

Teyla could feel his desire and need for her, for she was feeling the same. Her mind was racing with so many questions and thoughts, but right at that moment her body quivered as she realized that John never left her; John was there, next to her, and she wouldn't be able to control her urges, desires and passion for the man that she loved. Finally, there is no doubt in her mind that John loved her. Not because she was from a different planet, not because she was helping them defeat the Wraith, not because she could beat him senselessly during their sparring sessions, simply because he loved her. He loved the real Teyla.

Yet, right now she had to listen to him. Whatever it was that he was about to say, it was important. Creasing her brow and fixing her eyes on him, Teyla waited for him to speak.

John continued, "From the minute I first laid eyes on you back on Athos, I knew then that I would never leave you. It was a feeling that I couldn't explain, until now, when I thought I'd lost you."

Her eyes began to water. She understood perfectly; she shared his sentiments as well for him back on Athos. The first time they met, he spoke to her about his love for things that she didn't even understand! Yet, she did understand his motive; he desperately wanted to make a connection with her.

Later on, while in the cave, it was her turn to speak to him of her life, her struggles, and her fears. In that one moment only the two of them mattered and nothing could stand in their way. Their eyes met in the most amazing way as time froze still with just the two of them. Teyla knew then, she would never be the same.

Like a thief in the night, he stole her heart. Now, her thoughts, beliefs, desires, fears, doubts, and her future would change forever. With him, she found a new hope, feelings that she had never thought possible, an inexplicable bond, a connection which scared her terribly, all because of him, John Sheppard.

This was more than a friendship, more than passion and lust; this was an eternal devotion, a silent promise of trust, faith, and love made to each other for one another. It was overwhelming for her, and she could sense it was the same for him as well.

John let out a slight breath as he resumed his confession, "When you were taken by the Wraith back on Athos…" he paused, "Before I even knew that Colonel Sumner and the others were taken by the Wraith, I was determined not to let you just walk in and out of my life so easily. I wouldn't leave you then, and I'll be _damned _if I let anything keep us apart ever again. No matter where we are, no matter what the circumstances, I will not leave you. I love you. Nothing can separate us."

Overwhelmed by his emotions, he cupped her face and passionately kissed her, emptying every fear into that one kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke apart, and Teyla spoke,

"John, I…" surprisingly, he pulled her body against his chest and kissed her passionately. She intensified the kiss as she caressed his hair with her fingers, deepening and tightening their bodies together. Their emotions were on overdrive, and their desires were uncontrollable. They had waited too long, wanted too much of one another to let anything stand in their way.

John's hands trembled as his deepest desires were finally unfolding right before him. He loved her so much that he had to force himself to stop before things went in a different direction. It was then he realized that he had somehow pinned her down on the mat with his body straddling hers.

"Well, don't we have a lot to catch up on!" he grinned with a devilish smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 months later…

"Don't open your eyes until I tell you to, Teyla! This isn't going to be a surprise if you keep peeking!"

John led Teyla through the fields holding her gently, guiding her carefully since her eyes were blindfolded.

They were a great distance away from the village. John had started working on this project right after they got back from what he called their honeymoon. Teyla had never heard of the term until right before Maya and Donci's wedding. Now, Teyla began to love more and more some of the earthling's traditions which she now gladly took as her own since she was now _Mrs. John Sheppard_.

She chuckled at the thought. Her people never changed their names once joined in union. Yet, John insisted this was very much an Earth tradition in which the wife adopted her husband's last name as part of her own. At first she didn't like the idea. After John proposed to her for the second time -- the day after she had regained consciousness -- they had the most beautiful wedding ceremony two weeks later, right by the lake and underneath the beautiful shaded tree where they first declared their love for one another. Soon after, she became aware of the many differences in both of their traditions.

_Mrs. John Sheppard_, she recalled John saying with a huge grin on his face. She surprised him byasking him why he couldn't be called_Mr.John Emmagan _better.

Yes, things were not going to be easy with this man, but she eventually accepted his idea because, frankly, she loved being called _Mrs. Teyla Emmagan Sheppard_. _Yes, compromises were going to make this a very interesting marriage_, she thought.

Now, as he walked her down the valley in excitement, she couldn't wait to see what surprise her husband had for her this time. Indeed, John Sheppard was a man of many surprises.

"John, you made certain that I would be unable to see anything," she laughed as she tripped over a rock, to which John quickly responded by grabbing her tightly around her waist.

"Are we there yet, John?"

"We are almost there.. …" Swiftly, he turned her around to face him. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she laughed uncontrollably.

"Teyla…we've shared a lot of things together. Some I would not want to repeat, but nevertheless, all of these events have united us. I can't tell you what the future has planned for us, but I sure can help it along. Everything that I have, everything that I am, I give fully to you."

"John," she began, only to have John kiss her lips passionately. She responded to his kiss by deepening it with her own.

Once they parted, John continued, "It isn't what you deserve, but it's the best that I can do for now."

Gently, he removed the rag from her eyes and turned her around to face the most breathtaking sight in front of her.

"John!" she gasped, unable to speak more.

Right in front of her eyes was an expertly crafted log house. It was not large, but it was much larger than the tent they were now calling their home. John was a master craftsman back on Earth, a handy trait he had learned from his father.

He loved working with his hands, but he loved flying jet fighters more, thus he joined the Air Force. Yet, once you learn how to work with your hands, you never forget it.

Day and night after they got back from their honeymoon getaway, he had faithfully invested all of his days working on their new home. He asked the neighboring villagers for specific tools and materials. He had spent countless hours in the woods choosing only the finest and rarest of trees to cut and mold according to his will. He had wanted to keep it a complete secret, but eventually he needed the others to help keep Teyla away so as not to ruin his surprise. She knew he was up to something, yet never did she imagine that he was capable of something so magnificent.

Since their wedding, he had planned in his mind to build her a house away from the village where they could have some privacy. Once too many times, Yani had walked in on them while they stood in the most peculiar positions; John was quickly running out of ideas of what to tell him. Not to mention the fact thathe had to ingeniously think of ways to explain to their close neighbors the noises coming from their tent on some mornings, afternoons, and of coarse, on evenings. _Finally_, he thought, _we can live in peace and privacy away from the prying eyes. _

"It looks good from the outside, but it's much better inside. Now, it's not finished, but I think we can move in tonight." He leaned over her with a devilish smile.

"John Sheppard…you never cease to amaze me."

"Well that's my goal…to always surprise and amaze you, just like you do for me every day. Come on…" hand in hand they ran down the hill heading to their dream home.

Just as they reached the front entrance with a wraparound porch, John stopped Teyla from entering the house.

"Wait! It's tradition."

Teyla looked puzzled, but John simply reached down, whisked her up off her feet as a burst of laughter came out of Teyla's mouth. As he held her tightly against his body, Teyla's arms encircled his neck as they gazed into each others' eyes, lovingly.

"John Sheppard, what are your intentions?" Teyla stated as she smiled.

"It is tradition for the husband to carry his wife inside the house."

"You did this on the night of our wedding as we entered our tent."

"Yes, but I plan on doing this every time we move to a new place."

"How many times are we planning on moving?"

"I don't know. As many as needed."

As Teyla fumbled with her words, John managed to open the door and watch as his wife marveled at the inside of their new home.

John had carefully crafted the interior with the finest of details. He had built a fireplace which was centered in the middle of a big room. Right in the middle of the room was a round table. In the center was a vase filled with freshly cut flowers of different colors and shapes, giving the house the most fragrant aroma. On each side of the table were two wooden rocking chairs personally handcrafted by John.

Teyla was speechless. Slowly, she admired every single object in each of the rooms. In her eyes, she couldn't imagine who could build such a spectacle. As she went from room to room, her eyes filled with tears, she could not hold back any longer. Lovingly, she returned to John, who held her tight as she cried tears of joy.

"Teyla, I don't want to see you crying."

As she pulled back to face him, he wouldn't let go of her and simply held her tight.

"John, this…this…is amazing! I never…I knew you were up to something but, I never would have imagine something like this!"

"Well, Mrs. Sheppard. Do you like it or not?"

"Mere words can never express how happy I am at this moment, John."

As she closed the gap between them, Teyla brushed her lips against her husband's, gently kissing him. As she slowly pulled her head back, she gazed at her husband's deep hazel eyes that were filled with desire. With only one purpose in mind, Teyla emptied her own passion into one seductive kiss.

John felt the calling in his wife's kiss. Carefully, he clung to her arms and pinned her against the wall, pushing his body lightly against hers in the most erotic way, causing a soft moan to escape from Teyla's mouth.

As John continued to pin his weight onto her body, he lifted her up slightly holding her weight against his body while his lips touched her lips trailing down to the nape of her neck. He could feel Teyla melt in his arms, succumbing to his tender and sensual touch.

Shivering from head to toe, Teyla entwined her fingers through her husband's hair as she lifted her legs, pressing his body close to hers. As her lips found his lips, a soft groan escaped from his mouth. Slowly, his hand moved down to Teyla's skirt, as his hands traveled up her thighs, Teyla tugged John's belt until finally it came off. His face was close to hers and he smiled at his wife's intense moves. So he decided to match her game by slowly unlacing the leather straps on her shirt. As he loosened her shirt, the straps slid off her shoulders, allowing John easy access to her bare chest.

In the heat of the moment, Teyla managed to gain some lucidity, realizing that anyone could walk in on them.

"John, we cannot do this…"she gasped in between breaths as his lips moved up her chest and devoured her mouth.

"Don't worry. I took care of it…"

"John…"

"They are all gathered in the village celebrating Maya's pregnancy."

Teyla stopped, "Pregnancy?"

As he continued to kiss her gently on her neck, he clarified his statement.

"Teyla, she's expecting her first child. They just announced it this morning, and I told them not to tell you anything. I didn't want it to ruin our day."

"Maya is with child?" Teyla asked as she moved John slightly away from her body to look at him.

"Yes, Teyla! Now can we continue what we started? I've been waiting and working for this moment!" he looked at her with those pleading puppy eyes.

"John, you will undoubtedly receive your payment and reward, but we must attend this gathering," she lovingly replied, knowing that her husband was not going to be pleased with her request.

"No, we don't, Teyla! I'm not going to let Donci and Maya spoil our fun again!"

"John, it is important for me to be there for Maya's blessing of her new child," He continued to kiss her, trying to get her back in the swing with him…but he was not getting anywhere.

"What are you talking about, Teyla?" She could sense he was upset.

"John Sheppard, do you not wish for us to conceive a child as well?"

"Well, Teyla, I'm kind of in the process right now, and you are not cooperating cause you're to worry about Donci and Maya," he stated with a sarcastic and annoyed tone in his voice.

"Yes. But we must also receive the blessings from those who are already expecting their child. It is the Athosian way, John. I cannot explain it to you any further. Just understand that this is important to me, for us, for our children, our future!"

He stepped back, passed his fingers through his unruly hair, and gazed at his beautiful wife. He could never say no to her. Not even when he wanted to.

"How can I say no to you?" he shrugged while reaching over to grab Teyla's hand.

Teyla pulled him back towards her and pressed his body against hers as she lifted her legs and wrapped them tight around his waist.

"I said we have to attend the gathering, not the celebration. I am certain that between the celebration and the gathering, we have some time to spare."

Surprising John, Teyla pulled her husband over to their new bedroom. Seductively, she pushed him down on the bed as he undressed her with his eyes clearly pleased with his wife's outburst of affection.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour and fifteen minutes later, John and Teyla surprised everyone in the village. Everyone commented on how glowingly happy they looked. But in the eyes of the villagers, and by their façade, John and Teyla had just passed through a whirlwind storm in their traveling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Atlantis……..

"Alright everyone, let's do this. You leave in 48 hours. Assemble your teams and get everyone ready. Meeting adjourned."

"Dr. Weir, I'd like a word with you in private?" Caldwell moved over to Weir as she was heading out the conference room.

"Colonel, I've already read your notes regarding the safety of this mission. I've taken your recommendations and I've…." She was interrupted by Caldwell.

"I understand your eagerness to find Colonel Sheppard and Teyla. As much as you and everyone else in here think that I dislike the Colonel, I do want them found safely as well. However, I feel that this has gone far enough. It's already been seven months since their disappearance. In the meantime, everyone in Atlantis is suffering, the threat of the Wraith attacking the city is still very real and frankly, you are letting your personal feelings for these two cloud your judgment and your leadership in Atlantis."

"Are you finished, Colonel?

"Not quite. I have been ordered by General Landry that regardless of the outcome of this mission, we are not to proceed with any further attempts of any more rescue missions for Colonel Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan. This will be the last attempt on our part to try and rescue them. They are to be written off as missing in action. Unless we have sufficient evidence pointing to the exact whereabouts and state of Colonel Sheppard and Teyla, we are not going to pursue any more missions. If that's a problem for you, Dr. Weir, I have the authority to assume command of Atlantis."

"How can you--" Elizabeth was cut off by her radio.

"Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay wants to see you immediately in his lab," Dr. Zelenka said over the radio.

"I will be there shortly."

She stared at Colonel Caldwell in disbelief.

"If you have nothing further to say, Colonel, I suggest you get yourself and the Daedalus ready for this mission. Our success is greatly dependent upon your collaboration."

"My team and I are ready and we won't fail in our part. You make sure your people are ready. Once I make a decision, there will be no turning back."

Elizabeth stormed out of her office.

_I do hope you like this chapter..Again, thanks to my lovely and wonderful beta girls...Electrictrekker and OMGirl...and this time, VB helped as well..._

_Okay...leave me a review...thanks everyone!_


	11. Chapter 11

I want to thank those of you who have patiently waited for this chapter. I hope I don't dissapoint you. This has been very challenging. And the story is really writing itself cause my original idea has come and gone!

Thanks to Loveconquers for betaing this for me. Hugs!

And I want to thank especially Scifan for her persistancy in me getting this up soon! Thanks! I love encouraging words, so please leave me a review. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter in less than a year! LOL Promise! I"m not giving up on this fic. I refuse to write any other until this one is done!

Chapter 11 

Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine she could feel so alive, so free, so happy in her entire life. As a child, she always knew that happiness was never an option for her. Yet, here she** was,** living a life full of love, desire, and passion free from the threat of the Wraith and loved unquestionably by the man she loves the most.

Teyla looked out the window of her small kitchen. John thought of every detail while constructing this house. She could clean the dishes while admiring the gorgeous weeping willow tree with its fantastic view of the waterfall cascading in the river. It was the place where John first declared his love for her and where they officially united as husband and wife. Now, she could see it any time of the day, everyday for the rest of her life, hers and John's life.

But all is not always as perfect as it should be. She put her head down slightly. Buried deep in her mind were the cries of her people. Who is leading them now? Halling? The council? And what of the Atlantians? Ronon, Rodney, Weir, Carson, Zelenka, Lorne? Are they safe? Have the Wraith returned? What of Atlantis? How can she be happy with John when so many of their loved ones are still out there fighting a hopeless cause? Is it just for her to be happy when so many are dying in an endless fate? How can she feel this joy when her loved ones are lost?

Suddenly, a tender caress from behind her brought her back to reality. His warm breath whispering loving words in her ear filled her body with an exotic wave of pleasure. For a moment she forgot everything as her head gently rested on his chest,hearing his strong heartbeat, his arms tightening around her waist, his body swaying hers seductively.

"Good morning." John smiled, slowly turning her body to face him.

Shesmiled back, her fingers caressing his hair, "Good morning."

Brushing his lips against hers, he asked. "Did you sleep well?"

His hands roamed the contours of her waist down to her slightly exposed belly as Teyla leaned into his touch.

"Yes. And you?" Her lips tenderly sealed his lips.

With a swift move, John lifted her in his arms, moving towards the table.

"John!" She laughed heartily.

Leaning her slightly, she watched his eyes darkened with desire, his hands sliding underneath her skirt gently coaxing her to his touch until her eyes burned in heated bliss. A simple touch, a sensual kiss, and the smell of his scent is all it took for Teyla to willingly submit her body, mind and soul to the man she loved.

Suddenly, the front door opened.

"John!" Yani ran to the kitchen where luckily John quickly put Teyla down from the table, just in time for the little boy to see her straightening her shoulder straps and rearranging her skirt.

"Morning, Champ!" John swung the boy up in his arms.

"Have you had your breakfast young man?" Teyla's voice found some composure.

Yani replied with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. "Yes, Maya would not let me leave without eating."

"Good traits of a good mother." Teyla gently lifted his chin and their eyes met. She leaned slightly and their foreheads kissed.

"Alright Yani, go to the back and get our gear. Not even Donci will beat us this time."

Yelling excitedly as he exited the door,"Yes. He did say you would try to beat him."

"Did he, now?" John turned, spotting Teyla leaning against the bench.

Quietly, he lifted her up in his arms and twirling her around, her laugher lighting the room.

"John, Yani is here," she spoke in between giggles.

"Yeah, remind me to find a way to lock that front door." And then, he pulled her down and kissed her.

His tender kiss eased her worries, silenced her thoughts, and for a minute all that mattered stood in front of her.

Her hands brushed his hair as he gently set her down, eyes never straying away from his. "I think it would be most appropriate."

For a second, neither one of them spoke. Staring into each others eyes, caressing each others face, speaking an unspoken language understood only between them. Then John held her hands in his, leaned in front of her, foreheads kissing.

After what could have been hours, John breathed out slowly. "We'll find a way back home, I promise you. But for now, just enjoy this time that we have together."

A tear rolled down Teyla's cheek. It amazed her just how much John knew her. Sometimes, it even frightened her. He had an uncanny power over her that was inexplicable, and yet she was so thankful for it.

"How did you…"

His lips sealed her words in a soft kiss as he stepped back slightly. "Let me do the worrying."

Loving John Sheppard was easy for Teyla. It was natural. Losing him would never be an option. He had become a part of her, her other half, her better half. And everydaysince they met, she knew her life would never be the same without him.

Stealing one last kiss, John added, "Go and have fun with the ladies. I won't be back until late." Yearning for more, Teyla held his hands.

Pleasantly amused, John neared her once more. Gently, his finger traced her lips softly.

"JOHN?" a voice thundered in the room. With a wink in her direction, he turned and left.

Glancing back, Teyla watched John and Yani stroll down the valley heading towards the river for their morning fishing. It had become their hobby and competing against Donci was simply an excuse to spend more time with each other. They had become a family. One that Teyla could not see herself without.

Enthralled at the thought of a family with John, Teyla didn't notice the sudden gray cloud forming right outside her door. Suddenly, the front door slammed open and a cold chill rushed through her body startling her thoughts, violently crashing the vase with the newly fresh flowers on the table.

Teyla walked over to the shattered glass. Bending over, she picked up a broken piece and without warning a sharp corner pierced her skin causing her to wince in pain.

Staring at her bleeding finger, Teyla knelt down and started to gather the rest of the scattered pieces when a second gust of wind wisped in the room.

Teyla stumbled, falling back against the table. The room darkened; a shadow waltzed into the room standing right in front of Teyla. Defiantly, it stoodstill, staring into Teyla's eyes, paralyzing her.

Unable to move, speak or even breathe, Teyla was lost in its eerie **eyes, **in a pool of blood, alone in the depth of its darkness and without John.

"_Get back in here, Ronon. We can't leave without John and Teyla!" Ford screamed._

"_The Wraith are upon us. There are too many of them. Leave!" __An__ aggravated Ronon roared as more Wraith beamed down to his location. _

"_Get the hell out of there, Ronon." Terrified, Ford watched Ronon battle the Wraith. _

"_I will hold them back."The Wraith closed in on him until Ford could see nothing more than Wraith drones with no sign of Ronon. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO! RONON! RONON! _

Startled, Ford woke up inside the Wraith Dart parked in the loading zone in Atlantis.

He had fallen asleep while going over some last minute changes. This would be their last mission to save John and Teyla.

Ford knew that the fate of this mission depended on his success of holding back the Wraith.

So much was as stake. He had to find John and Teyla.

The Daedalous was coming. There was hope. Everything was set and in only a couple of hours their last attempt would be set into motion. There was no way that Ford was going to leave his friends behind. He was certain that John and Teyla were alive.

Everyone had a specific task to do. McKay's job was to deactivate the shield. Lorne and Ronon would fight the Wraith on the ground. Carson and Lt. Forbes would stay in the Puddle Jumper while the Daedelous would fight the Wraith Hive Ship. But Ford was the one leading this mission.

This was his plan, his idea, his moment to prove that hewaspart of this team. After everything he'd been through, he knew that it was only a matter of time. Only one false move,and he would be sent back to isolation or back to Earth in shame.

Aiden Ford was determined. He wasn't going to fail John. He was ready. He knew the risks and circumstances. There was no going back. At whatever cost, he would make sure that John and Teyla came back home to Atlantis; home where they belonged.

Leaning his head back, drops of sweat rolling down his face, Ford looked down, gripping tightly the bag in his hands.

At whatever cost.

_Three hours later…._

The Daedelous entered hyperspace. The Puddle Jumper boarded with Carson, Lorne, Lt. Forbes and McKay ready for Weir's orders. Ford awaited in the Wraith dart.

"Dr. Weir, we are ready to go."

Quietly, Elizabeth breathed in and slowly exhaled.

_This is it. _

"Come back safe, Ford. And bring our people home."

"Yes, ma'am."

The Puddle Jumper disappeared in the clear pool of the event horizon while the Wraith Dart flew up and out the ceiling doors into hyperspace, trailing behind the Daedelous.

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth slowly set her head down in prayer. Somberly, she walked, but her mind raced with images and cries of the many scenarios that could prove just how horribly wrong this mission could end.

John and Yani headed back to the lodge, both holding a basket full of fish on each side of their arms, their eyes saying it all. They had beaten Donci.

Quickly, John turned to an overly excited Yani. "Alright, now the plan is that we aren't going to say anything until tonight's dinner. We will simply take out…"

Impetuously, the sky darkened. John glanced back to the village and spotted the villagers running. Turning his vision to the other side towards the temple, he noticed the shield activated and a massive blue ray of light ignited from the roof top spreading across the village and into the atmosphere.

Desperately, John set down the basket forcefully, grabbing Yani's hand.

"This can't be good."

As he bolted straight to the log house the sound of a Wraith Dart drummed his ears.

Teyla sat in front of Maya, both laughing heartily at the excruciating tales of her marriage with Donci.

"I have never heard a man snore so much, Teyla," she laughed, "does John have the same ailment?"

Teyla almost fell back at her outburst, "He is no different than Donci when it comes to noises in the night," she attempted to compose herself, "I fear it is the reason why we are no longer greeted by the chants of the morning bird's songs."

They sat waiting for Lindia as they headed back to the village. They had just returned from visiting Maya's relatives, stopping briefly to allow Maya to rest.

Lindia walked slowly towards them. "Well, my dears, shall we head out back to the village? I am quite certain that both of your husbands will be completely famished by now."

"I assure you that John and Yani are occupied at the moment. They are cooking tonight's dinner." Teyla smiled.

Lindia frowned, "Oh, you poor souls. Both of you come to my tent afterwards, I shall save you some of my hearty lattic soup. You will need it after eating that dinner."

The three women burst in laughter as they resumed their walk through the woods heading towards their village.

As they walked, for a moment, Teyla stilled. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth twitched and curled, frightening Maya.

Lindia and Maya rushed to her side holding her hands as Teyla began to convulse. Gently, Lindia held Teyla's hand.

"What is happening, Lindia? What is wrong with Teyla?" a panicked Maya asked.

"Do not falter me now, Maya. I need you. Help me set her down." Lindia and Maya set Teyla down on the floor as her body continued to convulse uncontrollably.

"We are not ready. She is not ready," Lindia cried.

Maya looked at her in fear, confused at the wise woman's words.

"Lindia, what are you saying?" she cried out desperately.

"Child, it is time. They have come for them," replied Lindia as her fingers traced Teyla's distraught face.

With a sudden jerk, Teyla stood upright, pushing Lindia and Maya out of her way.

Her terrified eyes spoke her anguish.

Maya leaned forward, tears strolling down her cheeks, "Teyla, what is it?"

Standing up, Teyla's fingers curled against her side, her shoulders tensed and her eyes **s**teering towards the village as she barely whispered, "The Wraith!"

"Teyla!" John stormed inside their log house, Yani beside him. Frantically, he went through all the rooms in the house, but there was no sign of Teyla anywhere.

Gasping for air, Yani spoke first, "She is with Maya and Lindia, visiting her family."

"She should have been back by now. The sun is about to setsoon." He roamed around looking for anything that he could use to defend himself.

"Yani, listen to me. I have to go find Teyla. You need to head to the village, find Donci, and follow his instructions."

"This has never happened before, John. But I've heard that this is similar to what happened when my mother was taken," a terrified Yani sobbed uncontrollably.

John stopped what he was doing and stared back at the frightened boy. He knelt down in front of Yani and reached out to him with a strong grip, staring directly into his scared face.

"You need to trust me. I've been through this before. I'm simply a bit rusty right now and don't really have too much to work with here," he looked around the house, his home, his and Teyla's. Only a few days had they been in the house and now it seemed like it would simply disappear, flown away by the strong winds outside.

"Go now to the village and don't look back. Stay with Donci. I'll catch up to you later. Can you do that?" He stared into the tearful eyes.

"Yes. You will come back for me, won't you John?"

A silence grew in the room. John had no idea what lay ahead for him, but he knew how much he had come to care for the little boy. He had saved Teyla's life and in return had found a family. And now, he would most likely loseit all.

"I promise, I'll do everything I can to keep you safe." He leaned over and hugged the boy tightly. "Now go!"

Yani turned and didn't look back. John stood and went to the back to find some of his working tools. He stepped out into the field and stared up at the darkened sky. Suddenly, a whirlwind formed and as John stood motionless, he heard the sound of wood cracking in the background.

All around him a massive wave of wind surrounded him as branches, leaves, dirt and debris encircled him. He felt that there was no way of getting around this. He should run but for what purpose when the wind would only cast him away.

For a second he stood straight, glued to the ground as his body swayed from side toside, following the swirls of the wind.

Just as quickly as the wind came, it also left. Surprised that he was still standing in the same place, he feared to turn around.

Slowly, he moved, his eyes shifting to see what he already knew.

Everything was destroyed. Where once stood a beautiful log house built with his own hands, now only the remnants were visible of what was once his home; his and Teyla's. Closing his eyes, he realized there was no time to even ponder on this demise. Not wanting to look back, he turned towards the village, trailing only steps behind the dark cloud engulfing the village with its darkness.

"Teyla," was all he said as he ran down the fields and into the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sigh of relief escaped Donci's lips as he saw Teyla, Maya and Lindia run towards the village.

He ran up to meet them, catching a frantic Maya in his arms.

"I thought I'd lostyou!" He cried holding his wife.

"Donci, where are the others?" Lindia asked looking around the empty village.

"They are waiting for us in the caves." He stared back at Lindia.

Glancing at Lindia, Teyla sought answers, "The caves?"

Lindia calmly replied, "We have been forewarned of this day, Teyla. You and John are the key to our final path to enlightenment."

"You knew of this?" Teyla's anger rose.

"Come, everything shall become clearer to you once you see the caves," Lindia touched her arm but Teyla resisted, pulling away.

"I am NOT leaving without John!"

She closed her eyes, hoping to ease her worries and find any trace of John's presence with her mind. The winds howled at her in fury. The clash of debris and sediments splattering all over the atmosphere remarkably missed her by only mere inches.

Lindia only stared in awe as the forces of nature seemed to bow down and hold reverence to the one standing still in the midst of the burning hell. And yet, Teyla had no knowledge or care of what was around her. The only thing in her mind was John.

Her ears listened to the sounds in the air beckoning and haunting her with fear, but with little success. Soon, Teyla felt and recognized the footsteps of someone nearby.

She turned to see a small figure run in her direction.

"John?" Her hear beat uncontrollably. The thought of losing him was not something she would endure. Running with all her might, soon both bodies embraced.

John held her for a moment, realizing that this might be the last time he might hold her again for awhile. His senses heightened to memorize it all. Engraved in his mind was her scent, her touch, her eyes, her cry ofpleasure, and her tender caress. Holding her tight, he breathed, not wanting to let her go.

But the urgency of the moment broke the trance.

He stepped back and gazed into her eyes. He loved her. And he knew she felt the same. His eyes spoke what his words could not express at the moment. And Teyla knew of his unbroken promises.

"Are you okay?"

Teyla nodded.

Turning his body to face Donci and Lindia, Teyla watched as his posture changed and his features hardened.

John stepped closer to the two leaders. "What the hell is going on here?" His eyes were like daggers thrown in their direction.

Teyla moved beside him sensing his anger, "The Wraith, John."

He could hear her fear and only hoped his voice didn't carry the same weight. "I saw a Wraith Dart right before the shield collapsed."

Lindia stepped closer, "There is no time for explanations. You must come with us now."

"I've already gotten that line the first time we arrived here, Lindia. Something tells me you're holding back." Angry John stepped closer to Donci and Lindia.

"You must trust us, John. If you remain here, you will die." Donci lifted Maya in his arms and rushed out into the woods.

"Come, everything will be explained." Lindia reached her arm out to John and Teyla, her eyes pleading for them to follow her.

"This better be good Lindia." John frowned.

Teyla glanced back and witnessed as the whirlwind darkness began to engulf the ruins from a far distance.

"John!" she cried.

John moved beside her, "Dammit!"

And with one swift gust of wind, the ruins were completely engulfed in the depths of chaos, darkness and total destruction.

"McKay, what the hell just happened?" Ford yelled through his earpiece.

"I don't know! It's not working. I mean, I did everything I could and well, it's not working!" an exasperated Rodney yelled through his earpiece.

"INCOMING!" Lorne spoke through his earpiece.

"McKay, we don't have time for this. The Wraith just dialed in!" Ronon ran through the ruins, aiming his stunner at the darts up in the sky.

"You don't seem to understand, everything is working fine from this end, but something isn't right from the other end of the spectrum. It's as if there is no other side to this anymore!"

"What does that mean, Dr. McKay?" Caldwell chimed.

"It means that we are screwed. Unless we find another way in, I can't get John and Teyla!" Rodney cried.

"McKay, if we get out of this one alive, I'm going to kill you!" Awolfish voice thundered in everyone's earpiece.

Rodney tumbled on the steps as he headed out of the ruins, "Oh, don't worry, there's no way in hell that we are getting out of here alive!" Rodney looked up at the sky to find several Wraith Darts flying over him, each one beaming a massive army of Wraith onto the land.

Ford flew the dart above the ruins and quickly beamed Rodney to safety.

Ronon ran through the fields where hundreds of Wraith followed pursuit.

Aiming his stunner, Ronon fired, hitting with perfect precision at the Wraith in front of him.

Meantime, Ford joined the other darts without fear, gaining a slight advantage on the enemy.

However, the plan didn't go as expected.

Rodney was unable to deactivate the shield. The Wraith Darts quickly recognized the intruder among them and soon a war against good and evil began. Ford barely escaped the onslaught raging in his direction.

"Ronon, I'm going to have to beam McKay down again. I'm getting hit pretty badly,and I think he's safer down there," his voice barely shaking, "Lorne, pick him up at the rendezvous site. I'm not leaving without John and Teyla."

Ford had aplan,and it didn't involve any of the other members of the team.

_Inside the caves…_

John and Teyla stared in amazement at the detailed illustrations inside the cave. Each section told the story of a race of people seeking enlightenment and peace in the eyes of the Ancients. It told of countless cullings, of different voices representing each cry of horror depicted in each scene.

Upon further discovery, John noticed a recently paintedillustration. He stepped aside from Teyla and went over to Yani who was busy drawing markings in the vast wall of rock.

"What is this?" He asked.

"This is your story."

Aghast, his eyes opened wide.

"My story?"

"Yes, yours and Teyla's."

Upon hearing her name, Teyla approached them. Soon, she recognized the drawings as that of her and John. From the minute they were found in the steps of the temple by Donci, to the detail drawing of their wedding and their new home. Everything that she had lived these past several months with John in this village had been perfectly drawn and **c**aptured in still pictures beautifully illustrated by this gifted young boy. She was enthralled by its beauty and mesmerized by its significance.

She understood its purpose. In Athos, the last of her kind had also drawn details in the caves foretelling the past, the present, and the future. Her ancestors did it and so did she. For engraved in the caves of Athos are also Teyla's drawings of her own time line as well. She too drew pictures in the caves of Athos to preserve and honor her ancestral memory.

Touched by Yani's artwork, she knelt down beside the boy while John continued to admire the illustrations.

"You have marked my life forever, Yani."

The boy smiled, and Teyla held him tightly in her arms.

The moment was interrupted by a loud crash that rocked the caves, sending a wave of debris, causing the walls inside the caves to crash down below. Quickly, John grabbed Teyla and Yani, pulling them back out of harms way. John crouched down besideTeyla, shielding her body with his as Teyla did the same to Yani.

Once the turmoil settled, they found themselves buried under a pile of rock. John loosened his grip on Teyla and started to move towards the rock pile that separated them from the rest of the group.

"Lindia. Donci. Can you hear me?" John called out.

"Yes, we can hear you, John. Teyla and Yani, are they with you?"

"Yes, they're fine," he looked back to see Teyla dusting Yani's clothes, "for now anyways."

"John, there is no time to waste."

"Right, well tell me how I'm going to get out of here and we can take it from there."

"The prophecy foretold us of your coming; a man and a woman from far away seeking refuge and hope in each other's arms."

"Well, I hate to tell you this Lindia, but that isn't Teyla and I. She simply wanted to see theruins, and I wanted to see that she was safe."

He looked back at Teyla. Her eyes spoke of understanding. And for the first time since they arrived in this place, John couldn't read Teyla.

"You seek refuge and comfort and you found love and happiness, John. Have you not embraced your life with Teyla?"

Biting back his lips in anger, John became restless.

"Lindia, I don't think this is the right time for your lectures or words of wisdom. I simply need you to explain to me how it is possible that my house got disintegrated by a gust of wind and how a massive temple simply lifted off into space by a dark cloud?"

Realizing that Teyla didn't know the details of their home, John closed his eyes and slowly faced Teyla.

Her eyes moistened, and his heart felt a puncture. He moved towards her and held her gaze.

Teyla closed her eyes, knowing that this was not the time to break down. She knew all things would come to an end. She simply didn't know it would be this soon or that it would hurt this much.

John stepped closer and his hand reached her face. His fingers roamed the softness of her skin and gently wiped her tears.

"Look, an opening."

Unrepentantly, the ground shook again. This time the rock pile loosened allowing a small opening to break through to the other side where Donci, Lindia, Maya and the rest of the villagers were.

Without warning, Yani ran towards the opening causing John and Teyla to run after him.

But it was too late.

Yani ran right through the crevice and the ground began to shake uncontrollably,causing the rock pile to collapse again with Yani in between.

John and Teyla screamed. "YAAAANIIII!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ford was surrounded. The darts were firing from all directions. He wished at one point that John was the one piloting the Dart for he knew that there was no better pilot better than him. But now was not the time for illusions. His friends were cornered in all directions. The Puddle Jumper had received some damage, and it was no longer able to cloak itself. Ronon was battling an army of Wraith the last time he sawhim, and he didn't know if the Satedan was alive or not. Rodney was beamed down again into another ruin that they found and was attempting to find a way to get access to the other side of the force field, but having no luck.

It was now or never.

Without pause, Ford raged through the massive air darts and managed to take two down. But there were too many of them. His only comfort was that the Daedelous was able to cause damage to the Wraith Hive Ship,giving them at least the advantage of no more Wraith Darts or Wraiths beaming down.

With one last attempt, Ford flew over the ruinsonly to see that McKay and the others were surrounded by an armada of Wraith ready to feed on them at any moment.

Ford knew that if he flew too close to the surface, he might lose control of the Dart and crash to the ground. But, it was worth the risk.

With a swift move, he flew the dart right over the team and its enemies. Quickly, the beam of light engulfed the Wraith and as he struggled to keep the ship under control, Ford glanced down one last time to see the rest of the team unharmed.

Smiling with triumph, a second of relief filled his heart. In a matter of seconds, he lost control and awaited his doom.

"Lieutenant Ford, report?" it was the second time that Colonel Caldwell called the young lieutenant, but there was no response.

"Major Lorne, Dr. McKay, Ronon? Anyone? What's the status?" Caldwell continued.

No response.

"Colonel, I'm picking up a faint signal on the other side of the planet," added the first officer.

"Alright, change course and follow that signal," ordered Caldwell, "this mission is officially coming to an end.

"Colonel, we haven't found John and Teyla?" Carson cried.

"Doctor, I'm not worried about John and Teyla right now. This was a bad idea from the beginning. We just might have lost some of the best men of our expedition team all because we are trying to rescue two people that we don't even know if they are even alive."

"We don't leave our people behind, Colonel!" Anger seeping through his voice, Carson responded, "Colonel Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan are very important members of Atlantis. In more than one occasion they have saved all our lives including those on Earth who don't even know of their existence."

"I understand that perfectly, Doctor. And as much as you and the others don't believe, I want to find them just as much as any of you. But the fact remains that we are risking our lives and that of the members of the Expedition including those on Earth to go on a goose chase that has gotten us nowhere.**" **Colonel Caldwell paused. "We are done."

Carson let out a long breath, fully knowing that Colonel Caldwell was right. John and Teyla were lost forever.

Ford breathed heavily. He was hurting everywhere. The Wraith Dart had crashed, and he was surprised to be even alive.

Dragging his body painfully, he crawled back to the cockpit hoping to find the bag that he had in his possession before he crashed.

His limited use of his legs and his curtailing headache, he knew it was only a matter of time before another wave of Wraith attacked him, if he didn't **pass **out first.

Forcing his one arm to move the rest of his body, Ford held back the cry of pain that was fighting to escape his lips. He reached the cockpit only to find that the content of the bag was empty. He smashed his knuckles against the face of the door only to cry out in pain as he dislocated his shoulder.

Upon hearing footsteps, Ford quickly leaned against the cockpit, trying to hide from the intruder upon him.

Luckily, to his surprise, it was Major Lorne.

"Lieutenant, you're a sight for sore eyes." Major Lorne extended his arm and pulled Ford up to his feet. Wincing in pain, Ford steadied himself with one foot on the ground while the other held in suspension.

"Yeah, you too Major. So, did we win?"

"I don't think so, Lieutenant. But I think our biggest concern right now isn't the Wraith."

Ford frowned in confusion.

"It seems Dr. McKay has inexplicably shut down the force field that holds this planet in one piece. According to the good Doctor, it seems we only have a couple of minutes before we all explode into oblivion."

"Did I miss that part of the briefing, Major?"

"Seems like we all did, Lieutenant."

Both men reached an exasperated McKay who was ranting and raving at one very annoyed Ronon.

"You'll fix it McKay cause you aren't going to die that easily," threatened Ronon.

"McKay, why do you always have to make our life more complicated?" a sarcastic Ford walked in between the Satedan who was ready to remove his stunner from his holster.

"Ah, yes. The clever and brilliant Lieutenant thinks he can make me do wonders simply with the touch of his magic wand. Oh, I'm sorry. You DON'T have the magic wand!"

"McKay, what the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. It seems the planet is held protected by two force fields. It's really quite ingenious, one force field feeds on the other making a fluctuation in the gravitational field causing both shields to simultaneously unite and…

"MCKAY!" thundered Ronon.

"Yes, well for you punitive minds, bottom line, once one force shield is down, the other one simultaneously shuts down. Now, normally that would be a good thing. But in this case, it seems that this planet's only purpose is to house those under its protection and when the ones that were protected were no longer there, the structure and atmosphere corrupted, making this one massive ball of fire that will explode," he paused and looked at his watch, "Oh, I'd said in about 12 minutes.

"What about John and Teyla?" wolfed Ronon.

"I have no idea if they are even alive," Rodney added.

"Let me worry about John and Teyla. You three get back to the Daedelous. Go to the rendevous point. Soon this place is going to be crawling with Wraith."

"And just what do you think you are going to do, Wonderboy!?" asked Rodney.

Frowning, Ford added, "McKay, if I stand here and explain it to you, you won't get your 12 minutes to get to the rendezvous point. Now, get going!"

Ronon stepped forward, "I'm staying with you."

"Ronon, I can't have you staying behind…"

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm going to find John and Teyla."

"Look, while I find all this really moving, I think Ford is right. We need to get back to the Daedelous and brief Caldwell. He may think we are dead and might have even left already and then none of us stands a chance."

Ronon stepped in front of Lorne, defiantly, "I follow none of your orders."

"Ronon! We don't do John and Teyla any favors if we are both dead. I'll signal you in 10 minutes. Then with or without them, we all leave."

Hesitating, Ronon stepped closer to Rodney. Huffing, he moved away and headed for the stargate. Rodney and Lorne started to move behind Ronon, but Rodney stopped in front of Ford.

"Don't do anything stupid, Ford. I don't want to have to deal with Weir's wrath if you go missing on us again."

Ford couldn't help but smile.

As Rodney began to leave, Ford grabbed his arm.

"Thank you for giving me another chance, Rodney."

Rodney stared at the young man questioningly, "Ford, this is not time forheroic acts. We'll…we'll figure this out as a team. You just come back."

Both men stared into each others eyes, fully knowing that one of them was not coming back home.

_Inside the caves…_

"He's safe. We got him." Donci replied exasperated.

John and Teyla breathed heavily, stepping back to compose themselves.

"John! Teyla!" The little boy cried.

"Don't John and Teyla me, young man. Wait till I get to that side." John replied hoarsely.

Teyla approached him, her hand gently touching his shoulders. "Yani, we are simply relieved that you made it safely."

John stared at Teyla and frowned. "Back to business Lindia. What the hell is going on here? I thought that shield was impenetrable. And what about the Wraith?"

"Your friends must have lowered the shield, meaning that the secondary shield has also being deactivated. In a matter of seconds the shield holding this planet's core will burst into a catastrophic temperature, causing it to explode and everything that has life will cease to exist."

Talking to the mountain wall of rock, John paced back and forth trying to think and control all his emotions. Frustrated he continued, "What kind of force field is that? And why is there a shield for this planet in the first place? What, there weren't any others in the galaxy in better condition than this one? You had to find an explosive one?"

"The Ancients figured that since the Wraith knew of this planet before it was established that they would never come back here again to find any form of life inhabiting this planet. The first force field protected our village and the planet from being detected by any life signs. The second force field actually permitted the planet to continue evolving in its degenerating **s**tage but in a much slower pace giving us time to live freely and without any harm from the Wraith or the dangers of the planet until we ascended."

John paced the cave back and forth trying to gather all this information. "Clever, very clever."

Growing concerned, Teyla interrupted, "Lindia, what of our friends? If they are out there, we need to help them."

"I'm afraid there is no time for that. We must travel through the portal. Your friends must find their own way to escape."

Anger seeping through his voice, John continued. "They may not even know that they are in danger. They are looking for us."

"There is no time for this, Lindia!" echoed Donci.

"Donci, you make time!" John stopped pacing again, infuriated by Donci's words, "We never asked for this, we never asked to stay here. Our friends wouldn't even be in this position, HELL, you wouldn't even be in this position had you let us go in the first place!"

"And where would you be now? Where would Teyla fit in your life right now John?"

Teyla stepped forward. "This is not about John and I. This is about our friends, our teammates lives. Do not use me and John against each other to sway in your direction, Lindia."

John stared at Teyla, knowing that this part of the conversation was what she feared confronting all along. The reason why she hesitated accepting his proposal in the first place. He hated thinking this way; he hated having her feel this way. And to think that even a small part might be true simply held his anger towards these people even more for putting them in this situation. How can you choose between the woman you love and the lives of your friends?

"Lindia, you get me and Teyla out of here right now, and tell us how to get back to the surface of the planet to meet up with our friends, or so help me, we are all staying around to see the fireworks display," John held his anger just barely in control.

There was silence and for a moment Teyla thought they had left them behind.

"There is only one way you can reach your friends, John. But you will not make it in time. Come now and join us. You can ascend and help your friends from a different perspective."

John breath out exxasperated, "No more wisetalk, Lindia. Show me the way."

The rock wall began to disperse, and Lindia stepped through it unharmed. John and Teyla watched in awe as the rocks simply disintegrated into nothing as her body walked in its normal pace.

"So, you have been keeping secrets from me?" John smiled annoyingly.

Gently, Lindia stepped in front of Teyla, her hands caressing her cheeks. She reminded Teyla so much of Charin that she couldn't find it in her heart to feel any anger for the wise old woman.

"I had hoped to spend more time with you, Teyla. I wished to have prepared you further into the path, but it was not meant to be. You must find the strength within you and all will be clear in your mind."

John watched Lindia and Teyla. He knew how close the two had grown to care for each other. And he too wished that they had more time together. But his thoughts strayed back to his teammates.

"Lindia, there's no time for this, now."

She turned, moving slowly to the end of the wall. Her hand stood, and the wall became transparent, revealing the other side of the planet where hundreds of Wraith stood in land, fighting the marines accompanied by the Expedition team.

Teyla looked in horror as she witnessed Ronon fighting a helpless battle against a dozen or so Wraith. Turning her head, she saw another Wraith feeding on Major Lorne leaving only a dead corpse on the ground. Breathing heavily, she felt John's presence and felt his fingers intertwined with hers as they both witnessed a Wraith Hive ship fire upon the Daedolous sending it into one massive explosion completely destroying the entire ship in only a matter of seconds.

And lastly, with terrorized eyes, the remains of a bloodied body lying atop the console of the ruins with his body slumped to one side, stood a motionless Rodney with his eyes open and his head turned in their direction breathlessly.

Barely whispering, Teyla cried, "John!"

TBC...

Leave a review please!


	12. Chapter 12

I've been waiting 3 chapters to get to this point. I"m finally here! WOOHOOO! but this is not done yet!Thank you to all of you who have left me a review and have kept up with this story. It's gone through a lot of changes but I"m excited about it again. This was inspired by my friend Elffin in Gateworld in the JT thread so I dedicate this one to her. She loves her Shep Whump so I hope I did this story justice.

THIS ONE IS FOR YOU ELFFITA!

Thanks to Loveconquers for beating this for me...SMOOCH

Please leave me a review. It makes me happy!

Chapter 12

Being accustomed to the real fears of the Pegasus Galaxy had become second nature to John Sheppard; he'd seen it all. Creatures with flaccid gray hair, fingers that curled and sucked the life out of you with a single thrust, entities that existed only in your mind, allies that tortured and killed you. Hell, John experienced his entire life in a blink of an eye, died and came back to life healthier and younger looking all in a matter of minutes. Yes, he's seen it all. And yet, every single time, something new would arise that would make the rest of his encounters in this galaxy looked petty and meaningless.

Watching Rodney bleed to death, Ronon fight to his death, the Daedalus disintegrate into thin air, and Lorne and his team slaughtered as if he was watching Saw III in one gigantic screen TV was one of those moments that he cared not to live, ever! One that certainly made all his other nightmares diminish as a simple thought that flutters and disappears in the midst of the storm.

The grotesque twisted faces and the unbent shapes of their bodies buried in his saturated brain still didn't allow his body to respond as quick as he would have like it to. Teyla's tight grasp startled him, and for a second he let his head move instinctively in her direction, seeing in her eyes the same horror that drew his face.

Dim lights and darkened shadows filled John's eyes. Everything inside the cave and everyone in it froze. Something intrusive lurked among them. An apparition drifting, swirling all around them assaulted his being. Unable to move, John couldn't feel his extremities. Something was pumping air into his lungs, unlike anything he'd ever felt before, not painful, not deadly, simply foreign.

He reared up so fast that spots appeared in his vision and for a split second, nothing was clearly visible. Slowly, he felt the numbness in his fingers pass, his legs weak, but his mind clear. The spots faded and soon his eyes fell on Teyla's ghostly appearance, revealing her tormented soul, her motionless features staring at the massacre unveiling in front of them.

He wanted to shield her from this nightmare so badly, every single cell in his body armed and waiting for the simple command to protect her at all cost.

Furiously, he turned to see Lindia nearing them both. Anger flooded his veins as he realized that this was something not unfamiliar to these people. She fixed him with a glance that could stab anyone straight through like a sharp knife. And that's when John realized this was no woman or thing to be trifled with. He couldn't explain it, but behind that innocent mask laid dormant the real monster within. And that thought alone revealed her true self.

John's entire body twitched at the thought of what this woman had in mind for them. He gave out a long sigh and begged for Teyla to respond to his pleading. He shifted his stance nervously towards Teyla, her fingers curling tightly around his. John stepped closer to the portal moving away from Lindia's frozen form. Something deep within him told him that he needed to move himself and Teyla away from this woman, this stranger, this thing, this creature.

Glancing back at Teyla, seeing her puzzled expression, understanding hitting him like a fast train heading in your direction unable to dodge its collision, at that very moment he realized what he had to do. Determination was his drive, survival was his shield, and his love for Teyla was his strength.

He had no weapons; he had nothing that would protect him and Teyla. And yet, he knew staying was no longer an option.

Clutching onto Teyla hard enough to wake her from her reverie, John moved back, hoping that the portal would transport him back to the ruins, back to his team.

Her eyes spoke her fears, but her movements spoke of her willingness to let John lead the way. She bonded with these people. Something about them attracted her to them, and it was something completely unexplainable. John cast an understanding glance in her direction. They were marked from the beginning, almost destined to find this journey unraveling the threads of time, watching and controlling their every move.

Of course, John would have bought all of this if he believed in any of that stuff. But living in the Pegasus did provide a new insight that not everything that he once believed, a myth, a legend, a child's scary story, wouldn't be so far from the truth in this mysterious and puzzling galaxy so far away from home.

Without warning, something impacted his heart. The thought of leaving this life behind meant that a part of he and Teyla would be lost here somewhere. What that was he didn't know. And the thought of losing any part of himself and more so any part of her, of his love, was something that he simply couldn't bear.

The thought of it unnerved him and for a second he looked deep into Teyla's eyes wondering, contemplating what this time with her had done to their relationship. If it wasn't for the irony of it all, John would even think of staying behind, forgetting all about Atlantis, if only to give her that peace of mind, that happiness that she so deserved. But, he was certain that they would find their own happiness amidst the chaos and in the turn of events of this crazy life of theirs.

But what's gone is past. And ahead awaited their future, and right now, they had no time to ponder on what was lost. His friends needed him, and he needed to get back to Atlantis, back to his home, back to start anew with Teyla.

One look, and his eyes bore into hers and with just a glance John clearly saw the meaning behind her darkened eyes; there was no protest, no suggestions, no regrets. This was as it should be, and she understood. John pursued his lips, wondering if he had made the right decision. And then without looking back, he allowed the portal to pull him in with Teyla right at his side.

He had barely noticed the most horrifying sight of all when John felt Teyla's fingers slip away from his. As his body stood right in front of the portal, a magnetizing force pulled him into the shield preventing him from grabbing hold of Teyla's arm. Vaguely, he could hear her calling him, and right behind her, a creature unlike anything he'd ever seen before, advancing right next to her, holding out its arms ready to engulf her in its being.

The time portal shifted. Terror entered his mind as John saw Linda reach out for Teyla. Her fingers flexed, trying to grab John but she was slipping away from his grasp.

John cried out her name, but he could see all the confusion in her eyes. She was out of his reach and unaware of the creature's presence.

Where did it come from? He didn't know. And there was no time for that either.

John couldn't stop the force pulling him inside the portal, but he'd be damned if he was going to let Teyla stay behind. With one swift thrust, he pulled his body forward, extended his arm as hard as he could, barely reaching Teyla's fingers. He grabbed her, and with one strong pull he clutched her body against his.

But the creature lunged itself on top of Teyla, reaching her shoulders and ferociously letting her fall back away from John's grasp. John's cry of anger and rage filled the cave and with one last thrust, he reached out to Teyla fervently as her body finally clashed against his. Immediately, John wrapped her tightly against his chest. The forced shield pulled their bodies together engulfing them into its pool.

In a matter of seconds, John and Teyla's body landed roughly on the ground. Instinctively, John sprung to his feet scanning the area for any unwelcome greeters.

"Teyla, you alright?" He moved to her side, but his eyes continued to scan the area for any signs of danger.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly as she stood up next to him dusting her skirt.

"What the hell was that—thing?" he asked finally getting the chance to look at her closely.

"I do not know, John."

John watched as her saddened, moistened eyes clouded her face.

A Wraith Dart hovered over them, and John took Teyla's arm, rushing them both to safety in the crumpled ruins. Watching the Dart fly by, John realized they were standing in the same ruins where he had last seen Rodney's lifeless body.

Signaling Teyla to stay undercover, John crouched low, gathering himself the courage to see if he spotted the scientist where he had last seen him only minutes before.

He reached the consoles and with one quick nod in Teyla's direction and, she moved swiftly to join his side.

To his surprise, there was nothing and most significantly, no one there.

"Where's McKay? He was right here. Did I imagine that?"

"Yes, this is the console where we last saw Rodney." He could hear the agony in her tone.

Up above, the chime of the Wraith Dart approaching startled John into military mode. He knew that he and Teyla had no weapons. The odds were not in their favor.

"John!" Teyla warned him.

"We need to find some weapons and find the others." Without allowing her to reply, he pulled her towards him as they ran back to the woods in search for Ronon.

His breath quickened and his blood pumped fast and hard. John ran through the woods with Teyla in his heel. He could feel her determination, for he felt it just the same. Nothing seemed to make any sense.

All that mattered now was helping his team mates and then from there who knew what was next.

Hauling to a stop, he signaled Teyla to do the same. She was so close to him that her fast, warm breath fanned the back of his neck.

"I do not see any signs of Ronon's presence here, John. He could not have left so soon with so many surrounding him." She spoke exactly what he was thinking.

"Where the hell are they?"

Suddenly, another Wraith dart hovered above them and this time it spotted their presence and started turning, heading in their direction.

"RUN!" John cried as he pushed Teyla along into the woods, finding refuge in its entrapped branches. They both started the long arduous chase in the dense thick folds of the forest.

The sound of the Wraith beaming down onto the surface was not mistaken by John and Teyla. One glance, and they both knew what had to be done. John hesitated for a second, not wanting to be parted from her side, but soon realized it was their only chance to survive. With one nod, they both parted, heading in opposite directions.

After running for what seemed hours, sweat streaming down his temple lobe, he stopped to catch his breath, and to see if he could see anyone familiar. John scanned the area again forcing back his thoughts that Teyla was out there, alone, unarmed, confused and worried. All not good motivators to prepare right before a fight with one Wraith, never mind over a dozen of them.

In the distance, John watched as the Wraith figures materialized by the dozens right before his eyes. He expected to see something, some kind of warning that would point him in the direction of the rest of his team, but there was none.

In the midst of the turbulent scene, he could make out the pediment, the unblemished shape of Teyla. He pushed himself forward to make out her clear form, letting out a long, deep breath he didn't even realized he'd being holding.

Her brown almond shaped eyes surveyed the area and a new found strength filled John's heart at the thought that she was his, and how he savored her presence next to his every day and every night for the past several months.

Pushing back his thoughts and concentrating on what's ahead, he moved carefully through the twigs and branches nearing her without giving away her position.

Just when he could clearly see her image in front of him, he felt a strong grip grabbing the back of his shirt, pulling him up to his feet with one swift jolt.

"Oh, crap!"

Immediately John scrutinized his surrounding, hoping to find anything that he could use to defend himself. But the Wraith that had helped him up to his feet had other plans in mind.

Pulling on the front of his shirt, the Wraith quickly grabbed John, hoisting up in the air and flinging his body across several feet in the air, landing him harshly on the ground.

Aware of his demise, the only thing John was concerned about at that moment was that Teyla would come to his rescue in no time, exposing herself and endangering her life in the process.

"Look big, guy. This isn't a fair fight." John painfully stood up, "Can I at least get one of your stunners to make this a fair match?"

As the Wraith approached, John saw a huge stick from behind him slamming him hard around the side of his waist, causing the big Hulk to steer his direction towards his new perpetrator.

"Teyla!" John shouted with concern.

In an instant, John flung his body on top of the big giant, causing the Wraith to squirm and twist in all directions trying to detach the new addition to its already enlarged body.

John held on tight around his neck, trying desperately to cut his oxygen level in hopes to get him to pass out.

"I've always wondered what a piggy back ride would feel like from this high up." John gasped as he rung his arms around the Wraith's neck even tighter.

"John!" He heard the panic in Teyla's voice and soon felt what her concern was about. The Wraith had decided that banging John's body against a tree trunk was a good way to get him off his back.

"You're a smart ass aren't you, big fella?" he gasped in pain.

"Do not toy with him, John." He watched Teyla grabbed a larger stick as her body prepared for the collision.

"Yeah, well do you have any other ideas, sweetheart, cause I'm really hanging by a thread here!" he choked out the last words as the Wraith continued to pummel his body against the tree trunk with all his mighty strength.

Just when John thought his body couldn't stand the pressure anymore, the Wraith stopped and John's body collapsed to the ground mercilessly.

Catching his breath, he marveled as Teyla readied for a match with the Wraith, waiting for the enemy to strike. John watched in total admiration as Teyla sparred her opponent with one quick move to his side. Triumphantly, she pressed her sticks between the engrossed thighs of her assailant and instantly the Wraith lost its balance, giving John the chance to jump on him again this time with the stunner that the mighty one dropped while crashing John's body against the tree trunk.

They both toppled to the ground unceremoniously. John stood his ground and crouched above the Wraith's body, beating him densely.

To his morbid surprise, another Wraith came into the scene and started fighting with Teyla. She had managed to kick his stunner out of its hands, and they both sparred savagely, racing against time.

His eyes watched as Teyla held her ground, but to his disadvantage the Wraith that he had pinned down to the ground grabbed him by the neck, easily blocking his air passage and sending him on a wild darkened ride.

As the Wraith brought them both up to a standing position, John's eyes went over to Teyla as instantly their eyes met. That was the only second needed for the Wraith to make his move, slamming his stick against Teyla's side, forcing her to wince in pain. John witnessed as she lost her balance, but still maintain her stick in her hand striking the Wraith without causing any harm.

Suddenly, John felt his neck tightened. Instinctively, John put both hands around his attacker's hands in hopes of loosening the grip. His eyes moved back to Teyla and this time his mind went in a blank haze.

The Wraith struck Teyla, causing her to fall back and land on the ground hard. He took the stick in his hand and with one strong blow he plunged the stick in her stomach causing her to cry out in pain as the gush of blood streamed all over her upper body.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" a cry of terror escape John's lips as raged fueled his muscles and his entire body went into overdrive.

Violently, John used his legs to kick the Wraith. His actions and his cry of pain caused the Wraith to loose his grip, giving John a second to headlock the beast.

It had the right affect and soon John took that opportunity to unwrap his hands from his neck causing his body to plunge onto the ground.

Rushing to Teyla's side, a sudden rush of adrenaline pumped through his veins in pure rage.

"Teyla" he choked, "You're going to make it."

"John" she whispered.

He sensed the Wraith nearing and the blaze of hell and fury weren't enough to describe the murderous eyes that pierced his soul.

Slowly turning, John stood. His hand squeezed Teyla's fingers tightly, but he felt nothing in return. Closing his eyes and calling on a power stronger than him, he dared face two Wraith to a fight where death was only a means of conquer.

One last glance in Teyla's direction, and his heart stopped beating. Her lifeless, wretched body slumped in the ground burned his mind and tore his soul. Whatever trace of compassion was left in him vanished instantly, and the only feeling in him was revenge.

"You've just signed your death sentence!" he threatened.

Savagely, John fought both beasts singled handed. He took up position and with his left arm extended, he readied himself for both assaults. He first moved to ward off a possible kick at the small of the back, hip, and left side, then he moved in circular cuts to the left and right, quickly bending downward in the direction and grabbing a hold of Teyla's stick.

His opponents were standing well out of reach, waiting for an opportunity to present itself. John positioned his body and head well out of stick range. Seeing an opening, John placed his right heel firmly on the ground and aimed a kick with his foot at one of the Wraith's heart.

Anticipating danger, the Wraith transferred the whole weight of his body to his left onto his right leg which enabled him at the critical moment to withdraw his massive foot very quickly – but nothing could avoid the kick on the shin. John's aim was only used as a diversion in the attack – for when the Wraith drew his body closer, John struck the stick in its abdomen with all his might, causing one Wraith to fall back helplessly to the ground.

With a death kill look, John leaned over the Wraith's body and yanked his stick even further, forgetting all about the second opponent as his mind strayed to the Wraith's first victims.

"This is for Rodney," he dug the stick deeper, "This is for Ronon and Lorne!" With one swift move, he extracted the stick only to plunge it again on the top of his head. "And this is for the Daedalus team."

Unknown to him, the second Wraith attacked him from behind, drawing his stick to John's ankle causing him to scampered back in pain, but fueling him to even more heights of anger.

"Feeling a bit left out, buddy? Don't worry. There's a reason I left you for last." Blood seeping all over his body, defiantly he neared the Wraith, no trace of fear, but instead hatred and revenge in his bloodshot eyes. "You don't get to hurt her the way you did and have your life end so graciously like his by my hands!"

Standing in position with his right foot forward, knees bent, right arm extended, his eyes told his opponent of his invitation to attack, holding his guard rather low. The Wraith understood his message and accepted the invitation leading off to strike John's head.

But John was prepared. He parried -- an easy matter, and he prepared for the blow -- Simultaneously jumping well onto the Wraith's right, he crouched down, made a low, sweeping cut to his knees, bringing down the beast to the ground.

By pure chance, the Wraith sprung to his feet as if he was simply struck down by a light gust of wind. He came to John's side with all his might, and John knew this was going to hurt badly, if not incapacitate him, but one look to his right told him that this had to end soon if he was to save Teyla in any way.

Waiting and ready for the strike, the Wraith advanced and hit him straight in his shin. Finding that he got under his guard, his adversary drew back his right foot and prepared to give John a back-handed cut across the face. However, John foiled his attempt by keeping close to him and striking him in the chest with the point of his stick.

With one swift move, John plunged the stick deeper and soon the mighty beast descended like the mighty warrior, pounding and trembling as his body landed on the ground. With one last strike, John moved to his side and struck the beast with the stick, striking him in the heart.

"This is what I felt when you struck her down!" He reared the beast and put one foot on his abdomen deepening the stick and turning it around the Wraith's heart, "I'm not going to kill you completely. I want you to feel real pain!" He came back up, his body now completely atop the beast crying out in pain. "Your last breath will be my last as well. I want you to feel what I'm feeling right at this very moment, you son of a bitch!"

He closed his eyes and cried once more, "Death is what you want the most right now, but it's not coming to you soon enough!"

Out of the darkness and into the light, John felt only pain and confusion, when to his surprise a sharp Wraith Stun Blaster broke through his skin, making it clear to John that this sharp blade rupturing out of his abdomen wasn't a very good sign.

He looked back at his assailant. Another Wraith had come into the scene. He thrust the sharp pointed blade out of John's body causing him to fall back breathlessly.

Holding onto his wound, John's eyes tried to focus and clear his mind. Carefully, he looked at his faculties. Yup, he was in deep shit! He didn't know if it was the buzzing at the back of his neck, or the ringing in his ear that gave him the clear sign that things hadn't quite gone as planned.

He failed his friends, he failed Atlantis, but most of all he failed her; his friend; his wife, the woman he loved, Teyla.

The urgency to find her struck him at once. His last breath could not be taken without the sight of her face in his eyes. His eyes wondered fervently until he spotted her form. Her warmth, her breath, her face was all he wanted to see, feel and touch. Slowly he walked towards her body lying in the ground, pale and lifeless.

Tears sprung immediately in his eyes at the thought of what her last thoughts were. He advanced towards her, unwilling to let anything stand in the way of seeing her for the last time.

Finally, he reached her still form and brokenly, he dropped on his knees.

"Teyla." It was all he could form in his dry lips as his body slumped to the ground, but not before his hands gently grazed the coldness of her face.

X X X

"Sheppard! SHEPPARD!" a voiced thundered through his head making it impossible for him to sleep.

Was he sleeping?

"Sheppard, WAKE UP! We don't have too much time!"

It was that voice again! Why the hell won't they just let him be? His head was throbbing. Hell, did he even have a head?

Slipping, he was slipping. Slipping against the waters, against time, against….and then…there she was…laughing, twirling, seductively advancing towards him in a frenzy of lust and desire.

And she called him. Melodiously, her voice rang in his ears, causing a tingling sensation all over his body. And then, she teased him.

Her hands barely touched his skin, but it was enough to spike up the hairs on the back o of his neck while her fingers aroused all his senses.

Yes, she seduced him. The calling of his flesh burned inside him. He longed for her. His body mind and soul cried out to her.

Finally, he reached out and touched her. Bodies collided as one. Her body was on fire. Hell, he was burning, too! Flames engulfed all around them and all that mattered was her touch, her lips, her body clinging, molding to his ever careful touch.

His fingers melted in her form. Hot, hot, hot! His hands slid to the back of her nape to the bottom of her spine, bringing her tightly against him. Arching in response, he felt her body tremble at the slightest of his touch, and he urged her along. In heated bliss, they danced harmoniously as his mouth neared her lips, her eyes burning with desire and the sight of her fueled his need and lust for her. Tenderly, but possessively, he caressed her.

"Teyla!" he whispered in her ears.

Slowly his lips opened and then…

"What the Hell are you doing Sheppard?"

John sprung up in a sitting position and instantly scanned the area.

Where was he? What the hell happened to him? And who the hell cranked up the thermostat!

He was hot! And surprisingly full of energy!

He felt like he could run not one marathon, but two or three, hell even four marathons in one shot and still not break a sweat. Whatever this surge was pumping through his body, he liked it!

"Listen to me Sheppard. I don't know how long this serum is going to last. You've got to get to the gate, NOW!"

What the hell? Who the heck interrupted him? And what the hell was that noise in the back of his head? And what's with the tingling sensation? He checked his vitals. Damn, where the hell are his fingers?

Head intact. No sign of brain damage. Pulse? Check. There's that ringing again. Is it his alarm clock? What's that taste in his mouth?

Crap! Is he bleeding? And why the hell is it so damn hot?

"Sheppard! Snap out of it!"

Immediately, his eyes bored on that familiar voice, "Ford?"

"I thought I'd lost you for good, Sir. I was afraid I gave you too much."

His eyes widened in horror. Everything was coming to clarity.

In one swift stride, he pushed Ford out of his way and sprung toward Teyla's body. He reached her in a matter of seconds.

"Teyla!!!" he eyes bore no mercy and his wrath was pure and unadulterated hatred.

"She was badly wounded, John. I'm not sure if this serum will be enough to keep her alive until you get back to Atlantis."

His menacing eyes struck Ford and instinctively he moved back.

Yeah, that was painful!

"Care to explain what is going on here, Ford?" his voice croaked, "What did you do to me and Teyla?"

He felt her pulse, weak, but it was there.

"I don't have time to go into details, Sheppard. Her life is at the brink of death. All you need to know right now is that this planet is going to blow up in a matter of seconds. I'm going to hold off the Wraith while you make it to the gate."

John gritted his teeth. Everything was starting to make sense again. But he was still extremely hot, and his body started to tremble uncontrollably. He moved closer to Ford, but his eyes strayed back to Teyla's.

"Oh, you are going to give me some very quick answers, Ford. Cause for all I know you could be one of them!"

"And risk her life even further?" John could see the strain on the young man's face. Whatever happened here, it's not something he wanted to admit to his Commanding Officer. But John knew that the last thing he remembered, he was sure he was dead. And so was---

"Look, I was dead! So, I think you get to tell me how the hell you brought me back from the dead! And I'm sure that Teyla was not in any good shape either."

He and Teyla were dead and you don't simply rise from the dead with a blink of an eye. Well, at least not without some sort of explanation.

"I gave you a shot of Wraith enzyme. You and Teyla were as good as dead, John. The regular shot that I have wasn't going to do it. These Wraiths aren't your typical soldiers. What's pumping through your system right now, is what's keeping you and Teyla alive."

John narrowed his eyes unable to quite comprehend what the young man was telling him.

"You did what, Ford?"

"Your injuries were deadly. I just saved you and Teyla. You can thank me later!"

"Yeah, I figured as much when I saw a pointed stunner ruptured right through my abdomen, Ford. But I've yet to learn of this miracle cure that you seem to have your hands on."

He glanced back at Teyla. The clear picture of a stick protruding out of her mid-section vividly engraved in his mind.

His hands roamed her side and in the pool of blood staining her entire waist, John pulled her shirt aside, exposing her waist, and noticed her wound begin to close and heal on its own.

With eyes widened he cried, "Ford!"

"Don't ask, Sir. Just be thankful and run."

With a new found strength, John narrowed his eyes at Ford.

"How did you get your hands on that? And how did you get here? Last time I saw you, you were in a ship that blew up right in front of my face and now you want me to think you saved my life with some god forsaken Wraith Serum!!!!"

He was yelling, and he didn't regret it!

"Didn't you learn from the last time not to mess around with that crap!"

Suddenly, two Wraith Darts hovered over them. Quickly, John wrapped one arm around the back of Teyla's neck and one to the back of her knees, lifting her up in one swift move.

Ford covered for him as he made his way into the forest with Teyla in his arms.

Running through the woods, his body felt alive and pumped with new energy. Teyla's body felt lightweight in his arms. Hell yeah! He could really get used to this.

A hand held his shoulders, and he instinctively turned around to see Ford right behind him.

"You need to make it to the gate, Sheppard. The serum isn't going to last long."

"Do I want to know how you got your hands on that?"

"Teyla needs medical assistance. You do too."

"Fine, why don't you go ahead and dial the gate for me."

"I'm going to cover you from above. There are too many darts around. You won't make it!"

"Fine, why don't you take Teyla and I'll fly the dart."

"No!"

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Ford!"

"You aren't in charge here, Sheppard."

"Oh, really!?--"

Teyla's weight was starting to weigh him down. His legs weakened. The buzzing returned.

"Alright, I"ll follow your lead. But don't you think that just because I took a couple of months off for some R&R give you the right to order me around. Got it!"

A weak smile spread across Ford's lips.

"Keep heading north. You'll see the gate. You don't have any more time left."

Ford started to head out when John called out.

"Ford? I"ll see you back in Atlantis!"

"You can count on it, Sir." He smiled.

John looked down at Teyla's pale face, then quickly glanced back at Ford who was still looking at him.

"Thank you, for the both of us."

The young man nodded and left.

John ran through the woods again, the Wraith Darts moving closer to his position.

From a distance he spotted the Stargate.

All around it there were Wraith Soldiers.

"Right, how the hell are we going to pass those guys?" He looked down at Teyla's sleeping form. Her wound was healing but a bead of sweat was slowly coming down her cheeks. She probably had a fever or she was suffering from the same burning sensation that he was.

"Did he say anything about invisible powers?" He looked down at Teyla hoping to see her bright smile.

Nothing.

"Alright, so we're doing this the hard way, and you're not even awake to see me in action and save the day once again. Damn it, I need to carry a camcorder!"

Just when he was about to head to the Stargate, a Wraith Dart came into the scene activating the beaming device and with one quick sweep all the Wraith disappeared into the light.

"Alright, so that's okay if you don't always see me in action. You'll just have to settle for me telling you how I slaughtered a whole Wraith Armada while holding you in my arms." He looked down and Teyla and held her head up to his face, "It will be a great story to tell the grandkids, trust me."

He ran to the DHD, and with one hand plugged in his IDC and waited for the pool of matter to activate.

In a matter of seconds, the gush substance sprung forward, and John ran up the steps with Teyla in his arms and jumped into the event horizon…

And soon stood on the front of the gate room of Atlantis--

He held Teyla's limp form close to his face and whispered in her ear, "We're home, sweetheart—we're home!"

In the distance, he heard the sounds of the alarm, the bustle of the medical team around him. Guards standing readied around him as he clung Teyla's body closer to his.

His head buzzed. His legs trembled. His knees buckled and his hands felt very heavy. Fear raped his body at the thought of losing his bearings.

"Sheppard!" He heard a wolfish thunder from a far. "Let her go."

He looked up, "Ronon?"

He pressed Teyla tighter against his chest.

"Let her go, Sheppard!"

Finally, two strong arms lifted her off his arms as he loosened his grip.

The sounds came from afar. The room was really spinning horribly. He no longer felt his extremities, and the pain shot through him like a lighting bolt.

He forced his eyes open and saw her body being carried away in a stretcher.

Barely a whisper he called to her, "Teyla!"

Falling on his knees, John's body crashed on the floor.


End file.
